Children of the Ancients
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: In the 25th century, humanity have matured, genetically evolved into a race known as the Tau'ri the children of the Furerunners. What they would soon learn of their heritage would be suprises ahead of them and wars that would come to them. Beta wanted!
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Tau'ri

Millions of years ago, a race of advanced and called Alterans at an unknown period of time split into two groups: the Ancients and the Ori. The Ancients seeded humans in the Pegasus galaxy after leaving the Milky Way, their believes was not to interfere with the the younger races affairs while the Ori's was that they should use humans to worship them to gain power and evolved into a fiery ascended species while the Ancients' evolved into pure energy. Despite what they have done the Ancients who ascended decided not to destroy them because they think that they would be no better than the Ori. However the two races were unaware a third branch, who later call themselves the Forerunners after cutting ties from both Ancients and the Ori. They could not allow this reign of force to continue and believe that the older races should teach and protect the young races, make them become mature enough to choose their own path and believes.

When no longer hiding the two species had intended to bring the Forerunners to either of their sides, despite the warnings the Ancients heeded they invaded the Ori galaxy to liberate the humans who worship their creators from slavery and to with many allies with some who were known as the First Ones. Some Lanteans who refused the ascend with the Ancients joined them in hopes to restart their civilizations, ignoring some of the Ancients' view of them being 'too young' and 'arrogant', but the Forerunners believe them to be too idle after the war with the Wraith in the Pegasus.

_Timeline_

**2012: **2012 in the eastern region of Africa, archaeologists had discovered what appeared to be the long lost Noah's Ark. But instead of a giant boat it was a machine built by an incredibly advance and powerful civilization known as the Forerunners, it was the discovery of Human History that they were genetically seeded by this ancient race to evolve into their appearance, countless known DNAs of species on Earth including the long extinct lifeforms that go far back. When scientists joined the expedition they inadvertently activated the Ark to activate the long dormant genes of their 'parent' race, spreading across the globe through the young generations from unborn infants to young teenagers. The Ancients gave them a name and that name was Tau'ri meaning 'The First', the first generations of Tau'ri were born.

**2013: **A month after the Ark was discovered areligious faction was known the High Foundation, a religious order that devoted to learning the origins of all religions on earth to the earliest times of human history. The High Foundation revealed themselves

**2017:** Five years after what became known as the "Ark Event" the UN governments and some of the non-allied nations slowly came together, slowly and steadily putting aside their differences slowly as religious followers were anxious to learn of the ancient species that took part in their creation. With some concerns on Earth such as the Climate Change and population growth, Space exploration and plans for colonisation throughout the solar system have been put in use upon learning from the Forerunners' technology with the assistance of the robotic A.I.s known as Sentinels who were in services to their creators More range of cleaner resources such as solar energy, wind and reversed engineering technologies had replaced the common use fossil fuels for further plans to eliminate the global warming crisis.

**2018: **Not only did they learn that Forerunners were not the only alien species to have visited Earth as the Ancients also came to as evidence of their technology and outposts, one of the most potential role for Humanity were stargates on the Earth; both found in Giza and Antarctica. all over the galaxy and possibly many more beyond the Milky Way.

**2021: **The first ships with artificial gravity travelled to Earth's moon and Mars, slowly building colonise on both targets before proceeding to terraform Mars decades later on.

**2024: **A historic event of learning two non-human species secretly living among humans on Earth; one race known as the Gargoyles, winged humanoids from myth and legends, with an incredible biological mechanism to turn to stone by day and living by night. The other are the Siluriens, once an advanced civilisation of reptilians who lived before the arrival of Forerunners or Ancients, survived a catastrophic event that almost wiped out all life and spend millions of years in suspended animation. The Most of the public were unsure how to respond after the discovery as the Gargoyles lived in secret after centuries of conflict between them and humans while the Silurians attempted to awake the rest of their race to retake the planet. The United Nations thought through this and spoke to the two representatives of their species and wanted to make a peaceful relations with each other and with humanity spreading throughout the system the planet would have more room for them to thrive. The Gargoyles and Silurians took an amount of time to think it over and accepted their offer in trade for technologies, resources and territories for their sovereign states for this new alliance.

**2042: **After the first colonies were constructed during the terraforming stage, the UN government had then undergo a reformation for a new nation that represents human, Gargoyle and Silurian as they begin to make their mark in the galaxy. Naming the new nation as the United Republic of Sol.

**2046:** colonies are established within the inner system, making more space on Earth and re-creating extinct species for the colonisation project. Some species that would not survive long on the planet were planet to be introduced to Mars' once terraforming is completed in the next several decades, the newly founded United Republic of Sol allowed scientists to use DNA from species on Humans for should they take the name given to them and study the new genes created by the Forerunners for them to survive on alien environments. Although many were reluctant to agree for believing to be against nature, but as the Forerunner Activation Gene or FAG for short were adapting at an incredible rate by each generation, both the human government and the public later accepted this for humane purposes including for medical science for stronger immune systems to combat diseases, expand the natural lifespans, strengthening the bone and muscles in the body. This was also included for non-humans by their choice and medical use.

**2059: **Over time small numbers of people across the world were born with kinetic abilities: telekinetic abilities, pyrokinesis that able a create fire and lightning, and other types of kinetic abilities. The URS became aware of the situation as well as the High Foundation and took action by creating institutes for the people with these abilities to better control their powers so they would not come to harm anyone around them, including themselves. A project for the co-species military faction, the URS decided to introduce them to this project for any that wish to enrol, unaware of what they may encounter beyond their solar system and believing this to be the perfect choice to make a valuable solution.

**2073:**Through years of understanding the stargate network, the URS came in contact with an imperialistic race of parasites called the Goa'uld, through many hostile encounters with this species they discovered that the Goa'uld Empire came to Earth and subjugated and enslaved many humans, scattering them across the galaxy. The URS council saw this as slavery over of humanity despite the fact that it was not in their jurisdiction the Republic and its people d=believe they should help their human siblings as they are the successors of the Forerunners and duty to protect their people. The event became known as the Unification War when the Goa'uld invaded one of their outer colonies and struck back with their new fleet.

**2075: **Throughout the war they gained several new allies, the Asgards, Tok'ra, Unas, Jaffa Rebels and few pockets of advanced human societies, the war with the system lords swindled to their side as many slave races realised the Goa'uld were not gods. Many more Jaffa and humans began their rebellion against the Goa'uld Empire and fought against them to free their worlds.

**2078: **After the long five year war, the Unification War came to an end after the defeat and death of the Supreme System Lord Anubis at the Battle of Cimmeria. It was a day of celebration to the URS, and to many human and alien civilisation who lived under the fear and tyranny under the Goa'uld for untold millennia a historic event which would spread across many systems of the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire

**2077:** A year after the Unification War, Humanity of the URS had gone into many changes after their first war with an alien species; they officially took on the name Tau'ri as a they would be on the verge of becoming a new species of human, also expanding their nation and military to the liberated worlds under their protection and joined the URS. The Tau'ri spread across their native system using the a new FTL-technologies, using both the upgraded Slip-Space technology to travel to nearby systems and the Hyperdrive for long range travels. New cultures and societies evolved after decades of living beyond Earth - or now renamed by its given name by the Forerunners, Erde-Tyrene, but through the wisdom and influence of the High Foundation, most religions merged together in a stronger path of worshipping gods and most of all their creators. Seeing themselves as light of hope for others to spread their knowledge in the galaxy.

**2080:** Mars slowly becaming more of like its neighbouring planet and the second homeworld but scientists theorised that if the Martian gravity is not done, the atmosphere would weaken to its original state. The URS government started the operation of building artificial gravity generators near the core for the planet to strengthen its hold on the new atmosphere and further protection of its inhabitants, the task would take several years before they fully become develop until they can increase the mass. They learned to use the stargate to travel to worlds, to find their lost siblings and slowly bringing them into a whole, exchanging technologies, histories and ideas to form peaceful relations.

**2083: **The URS started to constructions on more ships to explore, expand and invite sentient races to freely join the united worlds to seek Peace and Unity. The Federation was founded and spread across many star systems, the Stargates were now used for explorations and finding ancient artefacts of their predecessors and the ancient races to improve themselves.

**2087: **On Earth's orbital satellite Luna picked up an unknown vessel approaching the Sol system. A first contact with a new alien race who calls themselves 'Vulcans' came to made First Contact with the Tau'ri upon learning of a species that use non-warp technology which is mostly common for neighbouring races in the large region of the Milky Way, and also descendant from an ancient and highly advanced race long thought to be a myth. Both civilizations got on well and exchanged information; some Vulcans thought it was impossible for more than one native species to develop sentience and live with one another, further believing they needed proper guidance to control their emotions and also violating the laws of non-interference with non-interstellar societies. After reading their historic events with other species and their encounter with the High Foundation The Vulcan High Command ultimately came to realise that it was not their way to change them as they have been travelling among the stars for almost a century by now.

**2096:** Receiving First Contact from their explorations through the use of stargates with an empire made up of several species only about 51000 lightyears away from their current borders whose name was similar to theirs called the Tau Empire, a republic nation who seeks to spread and invites alien races for the Greater Good. The Tau were intrigued by a race who share similar goals for peace and bring other races close together, so the empire became one of the Federation's strong allies shortly afterwards as the Tau were interested in the varied FTL-drive technologies while others wish to know their cultures and their accelerated evolution for a young race. Relations went very well between sides and most of all with the High Foundation in their interest of their ideals of the Greater Good.

**2098: **With the enhancement of their technology, the Tau'ri began to build varies models of mechs. This fragment of technology was from an alien race that are old as the Forerunners themselves, possibly older known as the Protoculture that were much like them in some ways, seeding humanoid life in their home galaxy.

**2147:** The Founding of the United Federation of Planets was born by the founding members, stretching across nearly a quadrant of the galaxy, they encountered many neighbouring races throughout their continues exploration; the Klingon Empire from the edge of the Beta Quadrant, the Cardassian Union, Tholian Assembly, Tollans, Nox, Furlings, etc. The Klingons thought the humans were symbol species who don't know the meaning of war and combat but after their first encountering the Tau'ri and Jaffa they had shown high respect to the two races, even enjoyed reading the historic episodes of the Unification War which to them must be a glorious era to have faced such an enemy like the Goa'uld they deeply despised, some thought had they met them earlier it would've been one of the Empire's createst times in their history.

**2155: **With the total population of 17 billion of varied species within the Sol system, new state governments were founded out of the remnants of former Earth governments while further colonise and terraform many worlds and moons.

**2220:** An Andorian and Tau exploration vessel approached a star system with Forerunner artefacts only to learn they were not alone when a fleet of a religious government made up of many races known as the Covenant attacked, the Covenant believe in the great journey that would take them to God-hood, these races were manipulated by the founding species called San 'Shyuum or Prophets. They believe that humans are heretics and must be wiped from the galaxy, but as most near-human species look alike to the Tau'ri they all were endanger of being exterminated. However as the war goes, the Sangheili had shown some respect to the races with warrior-ship and strong spirit. soon after several years many began to fully realise that the Tau'ri were in fact the descendants of the great ones, even most prophets believe so.

**2228:** After discovering the Tau'ri of their heritage, the Covenant went in a civil war and later replaced with many council members that represent those member species, the Prophets that replaced with more open minded members surrendered and pledged to serve the federation and accepted them, given each race a membership to represent their worlds.

**2292: **The Romulan Empire intended to invade Federation space after seeing the growing power and potential threat they pose to their plans for the galaxy, learning of many technological advanced species and resources to exploit for themselves. underestimated them after having to face many races and ships travelling through slip-space, the Romulans intended to negotiate a peace treaty with the Federation and its allies.

**2314: **Operation: Genesis was created by the allied nations to make up a fleets of ark ships made up of varied species of flora and fauna, including sentient beings to be launched to Andromeda which according to scientists from studying the galaxy had few remnants of regions that support life in the neighbouring galaxy. To ensure the future of their civilizations are safe, they send a quarter, which would be about 4 million of each of their race in which believe would continue to prosper elsewhere in the local group. Most of them had done so by those with the largest numbers and those to continue the survival of their species. Some would be in stasis during the trip while others would go about their daily lives until they reach the next galaxy and not be heard form the next century or so.

**2339: **For future purposes of travelling to other galaxies, the allied governments combined a portion of their technology to create new stargates for intergalactic travel. Unlike the designs from the Ancients, capable of sending ships further out to the other side of the galaxy and into another through the void between galaxies in less than mere minutes.

**2361:** within the Gamma Quadrant the Dominion founded by shapeshifting species that referred to themselves superior to 'solids'. They sort to invade the Alpha Quadrant take control and annihilate the powerful governments that control it, thus began the Dominion War. The Federation, the New Covenant, Klingon Empire and later the Romulan Star Empire were reluctant to form an alliance due to their xenophobic society as the Cardassian Union and the Breen Confederacy joined the Dominion for greater power. The Dominion had took advantage of them in the early events of the war but with later assistance with the Asgard with a species known as the Galvans and their alliance fought alongside them.

**2363: **After over two years the Dominion was weakened from outside and within their control as some changelings who were scattered across the galaxy rebelled and seek to rebuild their society into more like the United Federation. After the war the alliance grew stronger as others join the United Federation, including Cardassia. When returning to the edge of the Gamma Quadrant they discovered a fearful device from ancient times, the Halo but was very fortunate that it could only be activated by the Tau'ri and no longer programmed to wipe out Sentient Life but to store DNA and knowledge left by the Forerunners, it was given to the Galvans as they were one of the wisest races and to the Asgard which they kept secret from the Tau'ri on their earlier relations.

**2397: **Within the last years of the 24th century, firs contact between the Milky Way and Andromeda was established by the descendants of the first generations of pioneers who travelled through Dark Space over a century and a half. They created a large nation in the galaxy called the Republic of Andromeda. The majority of this population, interbred between humanoids, human and human sub-races through the same way as the Tau'ri had after leaving their homeworld.

**2432: **The UFOP sent a expedition team to the Delta quadrant and discovered a planet with Forerunner artefacts that show them something that would shock the history of Humanity for many centuries, another galaxy closely resembles theirs which orbits around the Milky way that they never expected to see where they once came to over a million years ago with a star system that show similarities to what the Sol system once looked like before it's planets resembles theirs which orbits around the Milky way that they never expected to see where they once came to over a million years ago with a star system that show similarities to what the Sol system once looked like before it's planets were terraformed and also still referred by its other name, Earth by the native humans, or the Halo Earth. Another human civilization found within the unexplored Ionian nebula which inhabit many worlds in the quadruple star system near the boarders of the Beta Quadrant. The Federation council decided to send ships to the twin galaxy they named Halo to explore and built ark ships for future colonizations. Build new relations for their greater goal for peace and for the Great Journey where as they would sent probes to the system identified as the Cyrannus system before establishing exploration for future First Contact.


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

_Halo galaxy, Vorlon Homeworld, 100,000 B.C._

Within the home star system of the Vorlon homeworld was the Forerunner Halo, an artificial ring world with the inner structure showing a landscape of oceans, land, grasslands and mountains, even an atmosphere that would make it habitable. The squid-like Vorlon ships flow graciously towards the Halo, knowing it's design was one of the most powerful races the Vorlons had ever encountered aside the First Ones before them and the Shadows, they mysteriously vanished after the Ori were wiped out.

A dozen of bio-ships land beside the platform they spotted. Immediately knowing the designs were clearly Forerunners, amazed of how such of their species could create and destroy after witnessed the power of the seven Halos they reluctantly created to end the war.

The Vorlons in their encounter suits disembark the living ships and explore the abandoned city, astonished of the structures they had constructed but not as much with an entire Halo. One of the Vorlons was the youngest of them was Kosh; he scanned the area as others in search for any who might have remained so there might be understanding of their whereabouts. A presence was faint until spotted a dozen Sentinel drones hovering towards the group. The Sentinels kept themselves in a short distance to the Vorlons and spoke out.

_"Greetings to the Vorlons: Known to others as the Lords of Order as well by our creators." _One Sentinel spoke out, the Vorlons' iris expand in which may be a small surprise, they were in awe of being given a title by such powerful beings. Kosh approached them cautiously. "What became of your makers?" He asked in less cryptic for the A.I. to understand.

_"We are programmed to guard the remnants of the Forerunners. Our final orders from them were to guide you to the location of their logs."_

"Show us." Another spoke. The Sentinels proceeded to lead the Vorlons into the relic, amazed of such designs and beauty made by the reflections by beams of light. The halls lid up as they floated to their destination without touching the floor, their technology was highly far more advanced than the Vorlons or even the Shadows of Chaos as they were called by the Forerunners of what they learned. Since first contact with the Forerunners many of the Vorlons studied the writing and symbols of Forerunner and ancient, a species related to them and the Ori.

A holographic projection came to life before them, the figure was life-size clearly humanoid and female by the form, wore a white skin suit that hugs her body and clad with a gown around her slender curves. Her face was shown with beauty to those of her race with dirty blonde hair that reached to her chin and her skin was.

_"To the allies who fought alongside us in the war against the Ori, we are grateful of your aid to prevent their crusade through the cosmos. We have reseeded those worlds with life again and scattered the Halos to those who would guard them well so that the younger races would not tamper with them. But do not fear for we have officially reprogrammed them from their original programming before we left into bringing beings closer, no longer of destroying intelligent life but to store our knowledge, history, culture and technology to those who would take our place." _The female Forerunner said. _"We learned that one day that our species would not last on forever unless we change ourselves and our ways as other civilizations would, those who would be our descendants and our successors the Reclaimers who will carry our legacy as they will do the same for the Ancients. Perhaps one day we will return and for the final time when all of the oldest of races will join us and others to the Great Journey as will our successors one day."_

The hologram dissolved leaving the astonished and awed Vorlons who have witnessed this moment that they were left to guard such advance and terrifying knowledge by the Forerunners until their successors, the Reclaimers would take their place.

Knowing this, the Vorlons would learn that they were not the only ones in the galaxy where as the Shadows and the Protheans who chose to stay behind in the Halo galaxy in order to watch other the younger races.

In its neighboring galaxy, Andromeda where the Remaining Eldar that once spread their empire throughout the Milky Way was crushed, believing that the Ori were responsible for killing billions of lives, now had taken refuge from the their home galaxy than to face extinction. While in it's contour part the Milky Way the Galvans along with the remaining native First Ones who remained behind such as the Q continuum and the Preservers would watch over the races seeded by the Forerunners and the Ancients, especially the remnant of the Protoculture that left to join the other First Ones to travel beyond their home galaxies.

All several races were chosen to protect their legacy until the Reclaimers will come in the distant future and protect the Halos from the wrong hands.

xxxxxx

_Milky Way galaxy, Cimmeria, March 6, 2048 A.D._

It has been five years since the war with the Goa'uld Empire begun, ever since their first encounter on a desert world of Abydos and the death of the Supreme System Lord Ra: the Goa'uld that discovered the humans on Earth as others took them as slaves and followers long before the discovery of the Stargate network the Tau'ri began of use for exploration of the galaxy. The United Republic of Sol sought to free their young sibling races from slavery of the Goa'uld and bring down the empire that would threaten their people also.

Throughout the war they gained new allies who were also enemies of the system Lords; Tollan, Nox, Unas, former enslaved humans that developed advanced society and even the Jaffa who seek freedom for their people.

The URS military had grown as their technology evolves by their developing and imaginative minds. Exchanged resources and knowledge by their new allies to defeat the System Lords, they encountered another rebel forces known as the Tok'ra who are humans and Goa'uld that coexist together. The Tok'ra had carefully observed the Tau'ri over time and decided to make contact with them in hopes of forming strong relations with them and other races.

The final battle against the last, most ruthless and powerful Goa'uld system lord of all was Anubis. What made him more feared out of the rest was that he half ascended with the aid of an Ancient which surprised many that would tamper with the lower plane of existence, making him very powerful and dangerous. Anubis had begun his invasion to Earth once two years ago with an army of Kull warriors ever since the Jaffa Rebellion.

On the surface of Cimmeria where the battle between an army of Kull warriors and the Republic of Sol forces in the large Cimmerian forest, alongside with their allies. The cybernetic armour the Earth Force soldiers were clad in had dark blue and white torso crest with luminance light streams to power the armor. The weapons loaded with specialized bullets as most of the newly developed ones were loaded with plasma and energy-based ammunition. Some of the armor suits were equipped with personnel shield technology that can recharge but only if taken hits from enemy shots.

The Kull warriors fight their way through to force out any enemies of Anubis and kill on sight but the Earth forces stood where they stand, even when evacuating the Cimmerians to safety after the system lord violated the treaty with another powerful alien race called the Asgard the United Earth government took action to protect it's sibling races from threats that Anubis would bring.

The Humans continued firing to hold off the Kull army at a distance for enough time for the reinforcements to arrive. A soldier runs for his daily life, dodging between streams of bullets and plasma from either side. Leaped over the rocky wall to find a large group of Earth force soldiers discussing strategy

"Sir, Deathgliders coming straight at our position at top speed!" A soldier reported to the General through his heavy breathing, his helmet automatically folded backwards to reveal a dark-skinned male in his 40s and bushy mustache.

"Any word on the navy fleet, son?"

"The fleets on its way as possible as they can, General Malcolm. Word is the Asgard are on their way to insure that Cimmeria remains in their protected planets treaty." The Tau'ri officer stated. John Malcolm nodded. Turning his head over to the battlefield, thinking that at this current state they may not last long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. Hearing his helmet beeped with his visual sensors transmitting an incoming message. Immediately accepted it and a small holographic screen blinked out in front of him, revealing to him an Asgard appeared on screen, as first thought of them as the Greys back from the 20th and early 21st century after their first encounter with them.

_"Greetings, I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet. You are known as General John Malcolm that I am speaking with?" _Thor spoke out. John gave the Asgard a single nod. "That's correct. I'm assumed HQ has briefed you in on our situation."

_"They have indeed. We are sending three of our strongest Asgard vessels that are available for assistance. The fleet will exit hyperspace less than 3 minutes. Can your forces hold on at such length of time?"_ An explosion was heard very close to their area. "Honestly Supreme commander, I hope we can. Send us a signal of your's and the Earth fleet's arrival. But if we don't recieve it at that time send them down from orbit tak take out these bastards." He quickly responded to Thor who nodded before the holoscreen vanished.

xxxxxx

_Cimmeria Orbit_

In high orbit of Cimmeria the fleet of Goa'uld ships ships unleashing a shower of energy lasers at the Earth ships to begin their invasion and remove the enemy fleet. Standing tall and observing the view over the Battle of Cimmeria was the Lord Anubis, clad in only a black cloak showing only the shadowy figure beneath the robes. Since the death of Ra, Anubis took control and expanded his empire, made his reputation by sending his armies into the Dominion territories and taking most of their worlds as outposts and technology to create new ships and weapons. Even made the Ferengi Alliance underestimate them when they first encountered and disrespected the Female System lords such as Osiris and Hathor, fortunately they were given a 'fair' warning to keep their distance.

Then came the Tau'ri he had grown to hate, when learning their home world was Earth that Ra discovered thousands of years ago he had learned they were descendants of a sub-race of ancients, the Forerunners, he wanted to wipe the humans off the planet and find away to use the technology they enhanced to expand his empire more than ever. Once he has wiped out the Earth fleet Anubis would then choose his targets carefully before his army would enhance for there are other empires and nations that would be as equal to the Goa'uld.

The Dominion had lost most of their best ships and soldiers to his army of Kull and Jaffa warriors from their previous encounter. The Ferengi Alliance would think twice to deal with the Goa'uld, especially the System Lords. Other species that pose such a threat like the Cardassian Union, Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire and the Covenant who are already expanding their territories. Then sooner or later they would fight for competition over domination of the Milky Way galaxy. Once Anubis' goal is achieved he will be sure that all who stands in his way will be nothing but a fragment of his history to conquer other galaxies when ready to expand the newly reborn Goa'uld Empire.

His First Prime came to the throne room and bowed his head before speaking. "My lord, the Tau'ri forces on Cimmeria remain holding their grounds since the invasion. However with the strength from the Kull warriors we would be able to turn the tides to ours."

Anubis nodded without turning to the Jaffa. "Very good, I want our ships into position while we have enemy defense forces where we want them. Order the troops to be ready to return to their ships when I give the order of bombing the base. We will need to be ready when the Tau'ri reinforcements jump from hyperspace." Given his commends his Jaffa loyalists immediately did so without questioning.

The thirty four Al'kesh and fifteen Ha'tak took their position in orbit before disembarking their Deathglider to make sure the Tau'ri do not try to spread themselves on the planet. The fleet prepared for planetary bombardment once all they are in position.

Anubis sat on his throne, waiting to see the coming victory of liberating the planet into his domain. However the ship's sensors detected incoming vessels about to exit hyperspace. "What?" Looked at the screen in shock that the combined fleets of Asgard, Free Jaffa Nation and Tau'ri

Back on Cimmeria, John kept firing on the Kull warriors that kept coming towards him and his soldiers. He heard that Anubis' fleet had came into orbit but wondered what they were waiting for when they're right above them? Maybe preparing to bombard from orbit to where they stand or send down a much larger invasion force. It was becoming bad for not knowing what that ghostly demon had in store for them.

Until a miracle of hope could arrive.

Looking up at the sky were the Asgard and Tau'ri ships, surprised to see Jaffa forces joining the fight . He could hear his soldiers cheer as the cavalry came. Grinning to himself, this is when the war will come to an end and a new era will rise in this galaxy.

xxxxxx

_Epsilon Indi system, October 24, 2220_

Flashes of light blinked for a mere second then replaced by two ships streaming out of warp were a Tau explorer ship and alongside it was a Andorian Freighter. Approaching a Federation expedition vessel in orbit of the colony planet.

A Tau walked to a group surrounding a holotank displaying the map of the star system several light-years from the Epsilon Indi System. The Vespid commander along with the female Tau'ri scientist were beamed to the Tau vessel, she had long dark hair and her clothing were nearly all white with grey trims. Held a PADD in her arms, which contained data on the relics from the expedition.

"Shas'O Aun'Kyr, this is Dr. Elena Shawns, a member of the Harvest expedition who believes to have discovered the relics of the Forerunners on an M-class colony, Harvest." The Vespid said in introductions. The Tau bowed his head to Elena who returned the gesture in respect. "If this is indeed true, Dr. Elena Shawns, then starfleet will be pleased to hear about it. But I, as well as the Andorians are concerned for any defense systems on the planet that may still be active." Aun'kyr said, turning to the hologram, zooming in on the earth-like planet.

"It was fortunate for any who are members of the Tau'ri race were able to bypass the security systems before the sentinels would see us as targets." She spoke with a hint of humor. "But it wasn't just Forerunner artifacts we discovered, there were details of the locations about where their cousin species, the Ancients may have been or how they developed the Stargate network. It could also tell us where these Halo devices are located either both in this galaxy and beyond that. We have found some ancient roots leading to other galaxies we haven't explored yet, mainly where the Alterans origin is located."

The Fire Warrior's eyes blinked, keeping a calm expression when absorbing the knowledge. Another Tau spoke out. "Is that possible? I have heard tales from our ancestors that these Halos were the symbols of Death, sometimes known as the end of life and the beginning of a new. I have only hoped they were but legends."

Elena sighed. "I, along with many have hoped that they were. But Fear not for it was told in the _Noah's Ark _that my people's ancestors have discovered on our homeworld they reprogrammed the Halos from ever being used to wipe out large areas with sentient life." Explaining to the officers who showed expressions of relief.

"None of us had never expected how powerful their civilization was in ancient times-" She was cut off when an AI projection of one of the famous Tau individuals.

"I apologies for the rude intrusion but I'm picking up a number slipspace signatures within 10,000 kilometers, they are unknown to my database."

A hologram projecting an image Andorian. _"We detected multiple alien vessels entering Harvest's planetary orbit. Weapons are active but not locking on to our ships." _The Andorian stated when suddenly the screen switched to what looked like alien birds, huge gorillas with weapons, another with mandibles in golden armour.

_"This is the _Undying Fate _of the Covenant; by the orders of the Prophets we claim this planet in the name of the Gods and death to all heretics that defy our goal to the Great Journey."_ The mandible jawed alien spoke out with pride in his ruffed voice. _"It is our quest to purify this galaxy from the filth of Humanity and those who dare stand in our crusade!"_

The screen went off before any of the officers would get a chance to reason with them. The Tau captain turned to the crew.

"Can we hail them before such violence occurs?"

"I am afraid we cannot, shas'O!"

The Doctor quickly approached to the Tau captain with an expression of fear and worry on her face. "Sir, my people are on the planet we need to get them far from the battle if it takes place!"

"I understand your concern for their safety Dr. Shawns. The Andorians and hopefully your people on Harvest will most likely have received the message at the same time as we have, so they would more likely begin the evacuation." He said, looked at the screen lid up for him to observe the Covenant ships.

"Enemy fighters detected, they are coming directly into our path."

The screen switched to show them a group of small fighters streaming pass the planet, ignoring it as if wasn't important for the moment. many officers ran in different direction, scrambling in action. The Tau and the Andorian ships started their thrusters. Unleashed streams of energy at the enemy ships as did the Covenant using plasma weapons. Exchanging hits and damages from both sides while the two Covenant cruiser turned their weapons on Reach, pillars of plasma stuck the surface of the planet where one of the expedition teams were.

The Andorian cruiser took heavy hits but the Tau cruiser took more damage to save it's allied ship with a tractor beam and the federation ship joined them, switching their drives to slipspace for enough distance to lose the pursuing ships.

They informed the council of the Covenant their technology and the capabilities of their ships and weapons, what caused horrors to many was they intended to wipe out all human civilizations, possibly included some humanoid races who share similar biology and appearances would feel endangered. Few days later the United Federation sent some of their valuable ships to return for the Battle of Reach, sparked the Federation-Covenant War which was one of the first experiences many races have realized what the universe really is.

xxxxxx

_Edge of the Halo galaxy_

_USS Leviathan_

Captain's log: June 2nd, 2432. Almost two months of the amazing discovery of another galaxy now identified as the Halo that had been right next to our own for who knows how many millennia. After unlocking the secrets from the Lantean city ships long abandoned in the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular since the war with the Wraith forced them to return to Earth when our ancestors were in their social tribes. After the conflict with the Wraith we were able to find other outposts of where the Forerunners or the Ancients may have visited. Starfleet began sending colony ships such as the Macross fleet not only in Andromeda but to the Halo galaxy and in hopes of encountering alien civilizations that we could build strong relations with.

A web made up of energy burst out into space, came out of hyperspace window the _USS Leviathan_ with the combination of a sword and arrow that streams gracefully through space like a fish in the ocean. The Leviathan and it's kind's appearances may be astonishing and great craftmanship but when in battle they act as predators that hunt their prey.

Within the ship was run of various of officers walking to every direction. The uniforms were mainly based on the old Tau'ri military uniforms in the mid 23nd century, they wore were similarly based on the Forerunners but with some light armour strapped around the torso, legs, arms and the shoulders, a gem located on the left shoulder pads each are their own personal shields. The solders wearing their avian-based helmets were possibly an inspiration from the Jaffa were given since their relations with Earth grew stronger after the war with the Goa'uld.

Captain Byron Alexander exited the turbo lift, passing by each crewmember that greeted him and returned the favor. Reached his quarters to find clothes scattered all over the bed and hearing the sound of water coming from the bathroom. Raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "Lyta? Are you in the shower?"

"Didn't know you were in. I'm just about done." Hearing his wife's voice when the shower stopped, stepping out of the bathroom was Lyta Alexander holding a tower wrapped up to her cleavage and the other to dry her red hair.

Smiling and blushing she lowered the towel from her hair. "Sorry if I surprised you, I was in training with commander Thon Sasheemi, for a Sangheili who would fight for honor he really knows how to fight. I wanted to be more experienced in combat I had started to need a bath."

Returning to the smile and a chuckle escaped his mouth. "I have been wondering why he was so busy. Hopefully you didn't go too far, using your gifts to cheat which to a Klingon and a Sangheili that would be dishonorable." Beginning to laugh when seeing the shock expression of his beloved wife's face.

"I have not used any of my gifts in combat. Well fine, there was that time with that Ferengi trader the other time but he had it coming. Making him think he was nude in public and to show how the females of his race felt."

Suppressing the laughter as he could, remembered how hot tempered she could get most of the time. Many male officers would think twice to have asked her on a second date, but that's what he loved about her that has many surprises. "Well we should be on our course the Halo Sol system very soon and I am free for the whole night. It is our destination to observe what technological advancement the humans may be. The other starships go to other locations that are where other civilizations may thrive."

Lyta approached Byron with a seductive look, undoing his uniform. "When hearing the news on the network I found it hard to believe myself. Aside from another human race living on another galaxy which is very common. But when seeing the work from the Preservers who seeded our people across a few planets from the Goa'uld and ourselves, maybe it was from our predecessors or the Ancients." Explaining her theory to Byron who half clothed. brought her face to his to kiss.

"I find the same idea." Both continued their passionate moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the towel that she wrapped herself on fell to the floor.

xxxxxx

On the bridge the Sangheili Commander Shansheem sat on the chair. Nearing their destination to the Halo Sol System, attempt to observe and avoid making contact without Starfleet's authorization and any hostilities. Awaiting for returning signals from their scout probes they launched earlier he turned to the science officers. "Anything from our scout probes yet?"

"They just entered the star system and we received a few images that are astonishing, commander. Martin could you give the details while I try to analyse the rest?" A Voth said with his eyes fixed to the screen when an AI hologram of Martin Luther King appeared before him. _"As you can see, Commander, our probes show that this star system shows the exact similarities of our Solar system in the Milky Way, although before the Humans evolved into the Tau'ri many of these planets appear barren or lifeless. Except for the third planet which is the Halo Earth."_

The Voth who spoke out earlier took turn. "From what we gathered the natives of this system are certainly human but what we found most intriguing." Touched the screen with his clawed finger to show the commander images of what appear to be orbital stations and colonies that like hour glasses. Thon watch as he seen some that interests him.

"So these humans are able to travel in space but have not left for the other planets?" asking his science officer who nodded in response. "Indeed, I believe they have just about entering a Tier-3 development. Although their technology is fairly primitive but impressive designs by their creative minds. With the captain's permission we could send a small away team to collect data on these Humans up close but only those who are more highly trained for this mission, perhaps beginning with one of the colonies."

His mandibles chatter when stroking them. "Very well, but we will need emergency equipment and remain contact when we beam them aboard the colonies. I strongly believe the Tau'ri and any that share physical biology. They would easily blend in with the natives to collect research." Ordering his Science Officer to begin his research, watching him leave the bridge.

Turned his head to Martin who awaited further instructions. "Martin Luther King, be on high alert for any ships nearby. Helmsmen take us into cloak and be ready for anything." They went to their stations as he returned to his chair and looking at the screen that showed the planet, deep down in his mind the Sangheili had a bad feeling something will happen.

_"Commander, should I inform the captain that we will be preparing an away mission?" _The AI asked him. Thon nodded and waved his hand aside. "Unfortunate for Alexander, I hate to disturb his pleasurable time with his mate, but I believe he would want to take part on this, including Lyta Alexander." Noticed the holograms smug on his face in agreement.

The sound of a communicator beeping made the forms under the sheets move and sounds of grunting and moaning. Byron's head came out of the cover, moving his hair to either side. "What does that overgrown lizard want at a time like this?" Lyta complained under the sheets.

"We must be at our destination point sooner than expected." He muttered, kissed her naked back before reaching for the beeping communicator.

"One day if I ever meet a Forerunner or Ancient who left a map to this galaxy I am gonna kill 'em. Don't care what the Council, anyone or especially the High Priests say about it." Ignoring his wife's murderous plot he slightly felt the same feeling. Tapped on his communicator. _"Captain Alexander, apologies for the rude awakening but we have approached the planet and are sending an away mission. Commander Shansheem believes you will be joining the mission?"_ Martin's voice was heard on the communicator.

"Yes I will be, I will also need to chose who are capable after debriefing."

_"Of course."_ Tapped it once more, stretching his arms. Lyta sat up not bothered to pull the cover up. "Well vacations over and everybody's going to work."

His eyebrows arched, looking down at the red head. "When did we have a vacation, Lyta? If you are going on this missino you will need to keep your mind on high alert. Come on we need to be ready and find out what the probes have found." Once dressed the two walk out of the quarters to the briefing room, both believeing things won't be easy as always.


	3. Chapter 3: Within Darkness and Light

The officers approach the transporter platform after their debriefing. Some had to go through cosmetic surgury to look more Human, being used commenly to study civilizations that have not yet developed FTL technology or have not came into contact with other species using Stargates. About several who volunteered were dressed in clothing very similiar to the Earth costums and theirs in the centuries ago. Byron and Lyta followed through and came last was their Klingon physician, stroking his smooth forehead where his ridges were.

"After 14 years of being a medical officer, I never get use to going through it. Could have let me put a bandanna over the ridges to save the trouble." Muttured Garoth, pushing his long greying hair to the back. Some of the officers supressed their chuckle.

Bryon smiled and patted his shoulder. "I know how you would feel but would still risk of being noticed by the natives."

"I envy you in a positive way for becoming a captain at such a young age." He also kept the last thing of marrying Lyta would be the bravest some would think of. The team step onto the platform as the transporter chief would set the coordinates ready to beam them on the selected orbital colony. The Commander stood next to the chief to watch them go on their mission and wish them all luck and safe return before the team were engulfed by bright lights and faded away, added with a musical hum sound.

Thon stood there for a moment before returning to his duties. "May the gods they worship protect them." He said to the Chief who nodded in reply.

Within the artificial space station right under the eyes of the the Humans, beams of energy hummed then forming into humanoid shapes of the officers. They all made sure their communicators and equipment with them are set for emergencies. Lyta and those with telaphic abilities immediatly released a psyhic wave for any individuals were nearby within a kilometer, even scanning the video cameras they picked up were easily noticed. Fortunatly they were undetected for their mission to proceed.

Bryon gathered their attention to speak. "Alright, I want everyone to be clear if anything happens do not attempt to involve yourselves into anything without my notification. Do not try to be heroes, or it will cost you dearly. Once the mission is complete I will call everyone to be ready when beaming back to the Leviathan." Everyone nodded.

"Good now let's split up." Lyta said before they took their own directions, many were paired up as she went with Bryon. The two explored the station, seeing many people minding their own business as if nothing was wrong. It was not suprising to find another human civilization in another galaxy, there possibilities that other human races may have traveled to distant worlds and made new new starts and later on becoming a new species of humans. They kept their barriers up not wanting to hear unnecessary thoughts.

Despite having primitive technology without discovering alien species outside their star system the Humans of the Halo Earth made good process but would need to develope further when they would encounter other species and the Federation in the future.

"These people have done good job to make the enviroment suited for colonists. The Macross seeding ships would put them to shame." Said Bryon, making his wife smile.

"Well Don't forget that our people were at their level just years after discovering the Ark and that it changed human physiology right after that." She pulled his hand into her grip, fingers intertwined comfurtably. Without warning her barriers picked up faint thoughts, forcing her hand to let go and held her head. Bryon looked at her in a state of worry.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. But I feel as so someone's in danger. It was faint but it's not far." Bryon knew what she was thinking and didn't need to read her thoughts, so as it wouldn't get them involved into something serious to violate the Prime Directive. Let her to lead to where ever the signal she picked up. Running to where the were less people they stopped at their tracks to find that signal.

Bryon opened up his thoughts to scan the area. "You sense anything?"

"It's getting close. I didn't get a clear picture but it looked like a youmg woman round our age." She tried harder to remember what else it was. "She looked terrified and was running from a person or two." Then her eyes went wide and an expression of fear took over. "Byron we have to hurry she and her child are in danger!"

"It's alright, I found them. Their close in the far end of the park!"

The couple raced ahead, running faster than any human would believe as fast as a cheetah. They ran into the darkest part of the forest, heard the sound of a gun being fired and a cry of an infant. Both spotted a young woman lying on the ground bleeding alot and her baby with her, approaching the two were older woman with very short messy black hair looked down with a glee and a man with glasses and short trimmed brown hair. They read their thoughts and felt disgusted of what they were thinking outloud and made them want to be shot on site.

"For the Preservation of a blue and pure world" The woman said with pride aiming her gun at the defensless baby, despite the mother pleading she was kicked where the wound was and gave out a agonising cry. When the woman smiled wickedly and about to fire she was too late to see a fist coliding straight to her delicate cheek bone. With a powerful force a sound of bones cracking sent her flying to a tree. The Man's eyes were wide as plates as the mother's but barely when the fist belonged to a very pissed off young woman.

"What kind of sick monsters like you trying to kill a mother and child?" She shouted at him in rage causing the man to stutter and aim his gun at her with a shakened hand.

"Don't come any closer. I don't know how you threw a punch like that but she must die for giving birth to a space monster!" He was about to pull the trigger but felt the nerves in his arm were nolonger in his control and forced him to let it fall to the ground and felt a hard impact in the gut by a man with long brown hair. Holding him by the arm and twisting it painfully with his strength.

"I believe that's my wife you were attempting to kill." Bryon said to him. "And you and your acomplise are going nowhere until we call the authorities." But before the man would reply he was shot in the head, they turned to find the gunwoman still concious but with a very bruised cheek and trying to keep her balance. "Y-Your one of them aren't you? Your Coordinators like the rest of them! We kill you all-" But her sentence was punctured when Lyta had just enough of her.

_"BE SILENT!" _Threw her hand and used a powerful physhic wave that made the woman hit the back of her head against the tree again and into a deep unconcious state.

"That woman should deserve to be locked up for life. I only saw such horrible things she did and how she enjoyed it!" Lyta said, glaring at the unconcious woman. Turning to the brunnette woman she knelted down to try and help her while Bryon went to pick up the baby who stopped crying. "It's alright your safe and so is your son."

The mother smiled with tears falling, bailing holding her breath. "Please, take Kira. There's nothing you can do for me. Promise you protect him." USing her ramaining strength to grip onto Lyta's, the Tau'ri read a few thoughts of the dying woman's mind but only few. "I promise you he'll be safe with us as our own."

THe woman smiled and then the last of her life faded made Lyta felt deeply upset. Bryon had also heard her last words, saddened that they were too late to safe her and the child named Kira was without a parent. They couldn't be able to find someone who knew her which was too dangerous. He pulled the communicator out when the sounds of sirens were getting closer.

"This is Captain Alexander, be ready to return to the Leviathen." Given the order he turned to the stirring infant in his arms. They were beamed back to starhip and head to the nearest outpost before they would be noticed.

_Milky Way Galaxy, Babylon_

After the Federation-Covenant War the Halos were made as artificial colonies. Decode the history, secrets and technology the Forerunners had left. Since discovering Installation 00 they named it_ Babylon_ from the ancient myths and legends on Earth for where it was placed undisturbed through millennia until it was discovered by Starfleet near the end of the war. Since then it became founding place of a ew religion from the Covernent as the Great Journey, scientists and researchers alike from many worlds come to the place for knowledge that would help civilizations take the next level of evolution as Religious followers were also welcome and aided them in hopes to bring countless worlds beyond the known glaxies together.

On the surface of _Babylon_ were large cities built in combined technology of Ancient and Forerunner, also include large areas of space for trees to grow and creat natural parks. Valkyries swooped high above in the artificial atmosphere, included the improved former Covenant vehicles after disolving the government and willingly become part of the UFOP. Individuals of every species in the galaxy walked in every direction through the cities, chatting to eachother and running businessess.

In a temple builted by the Prophets who showed gratitude of their forgiveness after the war, allowing sentinels and AIs for thier basic programming to aid the staff on their research. One of the Starfleet's highly trained soldiers were the Elite Gaurds; soldiers given beam saber weapons of their designs by skill and sacred duty to protect the temple, the Halos and also for the Federation. Even to protect those who are in danger, no matter what they are or were they're from. This was an inspiration from the Tau'ri's ancestors who made numerous films centuries ago and decided to bring ideas from their imagination to reality.

Within a bright room a priest sat on a small platform in mid air and in a medative state, clad entirely of white ropes and silver sashes over his shoulders ad around the sleeves, covering the whole body and wearing a metallic mask under the hood with only the saphire crystal eyes. Shards of crystals hovered around the room and energy surrounding the priest's body and iluminating the halls.

The metallic eyes open, he commanded the platform to return him to the ground gently using powerful telepathy. The luminent energy vanished for normal lights to take over. He approached the with grace without revealing his feet under the ropes as the doors slided across and a Monitor was seen outside.

"Hight Priest Kyran, how may I be of surface?" The Monitor asked politely to the High Priest.

"I must speak with Kumaar at once, monitor. I appear to felt an anomaly which I could not place."

"Of course I will inform him right away. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all." Allowing the Monitor to hover away, Kryan made his way to the large chambers. Minutes passed and another priest escorted by sentinels was a Protoss who were one of the Federations' greatest allies after the Dominion attacked their worlds.

"High priests, Kyran. Shall I ask what you wish to speak?" Kumaar said, gesturing the Sentinals to leave.

"Indeed, brother, I have had visions of what may be the future and set in the Halo galaxy." He said taking a chair to seat and gestured the Protoss to do the same. "You are familiar with the prophecy that my people's predecessors the Forerunners will one day return."

"Yes. I am very familiar. It was written on my homeworld long ago that the gods from distant worlds waged a great war against the Demonic fire known by others as the Ori."

"And at the cost of many the Forerunners and some of the older races had no choice but to create the Halos. Transporting them to the Alteran galaxy by cleansing most of their worshippers, enough to weaken the Ori to be wiped from our universe forever." He sighed. "Old friend I believe the first part of the prophecy has takened place for I have felt the pressence of one."

The Protoss' eyes widen knowing by his expressionless face it would be something of a suprise or shock. "Kyran, are you certain of this?"

"I am. It has been coming for a while and I had not spoken of this to anyone nor to starfleet. I fear informing them now would jeopardize what we may be heading to but there is something else and I'm sure you know aswell."

Kumaar nodded and sighed. "Indeed, old friend; for if the mark of the Forunners' return so will the ancient shadows, enemies we have not faced who many believe were behind the Eldar massacure eons ago. Also I fear that after the fall of Anubis, they say he still lives; defeated but not dead as we have learned he was half way of becoming fully ascend."

"And you believe he may still live?"

"I am uncertain but I hope not for we have heard horrific tales of his reign as the Supreme System lord. If he is this ancient darkness or inleagued we must such confusion to delay our preparation."

The High priest agreed, knowing if the former Goa'uld still lives then they must be prepared for the worst. He leaned foward and tapped the table with his finger, litting up a hologram of a planet that was recently discovered. "I see the exploration fleet has found a world with cities left by the Ancients."

"Yes and possibly a system with a human civilization such as we have discovered what was called the Halo Earth with a developing human species." Another holoprojection showed an identical Earth, there the high priest was certain this was what his visions were telling him. "Interesting, which federation vessel was sent to gather data on this planet?"

"By my understanding the _USS Leviathan_, starfleet had thoughts of sending probes to the Cyrannus system around thousands of lightyears from where we are positioned."

"I believe that is very wise. We cannot be certain if they are basically at a technological development as we are or have been enslaved by the Goa'uld long ago. I have also learned they will begin colonization on this planet." Kyran said, observing the first hologram being displaced. "I shall inform the council that I will join them on their journey to the Halo galaxy, I have volunteered to represet myself as ambassador to the United Federation Of Planets." He stood up and about to leave but stopped by a few feet from the door. "And one last thing, may we pray to the gods for if war comes that our people live through it."

Kumaar sighed with his eyes closed. "As I hope it will not be. Inform them that the Federation and Starfleet will be pleaesed to hear from their reports soon." He continued his path through the doors as they close behind him.

_USS Leviathan_

Journeying through hyperspace to return to a established colony world named Eden Prime approximately 15 light years from the Halo Sol System, perfect place to watch over the system. Lyta walked into the medic bay where she finds Garoth now with his fore head ridges normal and on a small table the infant was looking at the roof with curiosity, spotted the familiar red haired woman he gave out a giggle which made her smile.

Garoth learned she was in the medic bay. "Ah, Lyta, I didn't know you were there. I will just be a second."

She nodded and looked down Kira who was throwing his tiny arms and legs. "I hope our little guest wasn't a handfule."

"Quite the opposite; he was very quiet and did not seem frightened of my natural appearance. and what is startled me was his body appears to have been enhanced, possible close to a Jaffa, Zentraedi or Tau'ri. I can't make out the rest but it will take me lon time to anylise his physiology over the years, it would make his physiology more related to yours mostly." Garoth said, bringing a scanner that amazed Lyta herself. Wondering what could the humans had developed they didn't.

He noticed how the infant human seemed very fond of her as she was when allowing him to grab onto one of her fingers. "He seems to like you very much, commander. Obviouse how you saved his life and-" Cut off his sentence after realised where it would go. Sighed and looked at her.

"Lyta, you couldn't have done anything. You swore to the dying mother's last wish to protect the boy. But that isn't why you came here isn't it?"

She nodded reluctantly. Walked to the nearest bed to sit on and sighed. "When I read that woman's mind after she was about to kill him, I saw images of innocent men, women and even children killed cold blooded." She stopped for a moment. "I saw her face she enjoyed every bit and how these people kill them they call 'coordinators' saying they are abomination of nature. They even believe to be a pure species than the rest."

the Klingon scothed the last sentence. "They absolutely blind by ideals, no living oganism is that pure; we eat to survive, sleep, age and die. So what do they know or purity?" Turning to the baby he sighed with guilt. "And at the price lives are lost in blood. Despite what you may have saw they are like us when our species were young and full of ideas as we are today."

"I know. Part of me wanted to end that woman's life for what she did, even killed her own partner. If we one day make contact they'll see us as aboominable as these Coordinators."

"But more wiser, united and faced things beyond what they or others would ever imagine." Returning his gaze to the stirring infant after checking on Lyta there was still the problem he wanted to know. "And what will be off..."

"Kira which I was told that is is him. Bryon and I had a long thought and." Staring at the child with a warm smile. "We had thought about having children of our own while still in our 20s and feel he would need two loving parents that would raise him as their's."

Garoth nodded and gave her a bright smile. "I'm sure you would make good parents." Walking to Kira, picking him up in both strong hands and carefully into Lyta's loving embrace. "And you know perfectly well that your own race lives up to over 230 years and continue to lengthing it." He said to her with. She arched one eyebrow.

"Well I know that and even by the time I reach the end of my current lifespan I'll still look young and attractive." Given him her amused look. "Now I better go and take Kira back to my quarters where Byron is waiting."

He waved her goodbye and to Kira, believing the child may still hold something they could not know but doubt very much the infant would share them even if Kira would know. But happy that Lyta and Byron would raise the child, thinking he would make a fine member of Starfleet.

After finishing his log, Byron laid on the furniture gazing at beautiful nebula that was not too far from their position and also the stars that dwindle making him believe it was always night if he was on a planet. Heard the sound of doors sliding he smiled to find not only his beautiful wife but carrying in her arms of a small infant they willingly decide to care as their own. He knew how she thought of raising a family one day soon, deciding that having an adopted child would be a start. She sat down next to him to see their new adopted son, Kira Alexander.

_Halo Earth, colony prison_

The woman barely slepted while getting comfurtable in her cell. She would have had the chance to kill that small coordinator for the pure and blue world if it were not for that young red head who broke her cheek. She had to kill her partner to hide some important information but nothing personal, she did what she lived for.

She opened her eyes when she picked up sounds of metal clanging and chirping, sat up to find whatever that sound was making in her cell as it grew louder and closer. Her expression turned fear when out of the shadows were little robotic spiders but with four legs. She ran to the door, crying out for help but no answer. She spotted one of the robots crawling down the wall and hooked it's front legs over her arms as the rest did so by trapping her onto the nearest wall with her arms and legs.

Trying to free herself but the machines were very strong, another came next to her head and placed what she thought was a small phone then the next thing she knew was a deep frizzling voice came through.

_"I hope you are feeling comfurtable, my dear?"_

"What the hell's going on, who are you?" she demanded, trying to scream but couldn't for what would happen next.

_"Do not think that I was unawre of your little scheme. Attempt to struggle and my Replicators will not be the least of your fears."_ The male voice was now more of a hard tune and mentioned the robots he called Replicators that tightened their grip on her. _"I have observed through my drones, you attempted to kill the infant which I needed for my plans. Leena Hibiki was of no importance but the child was to remain alive!"_

She frozed, sweating in fear. "How did you find out? That so called 'baby' is a coordinator if you must know and they are monsters agianst nature-"

_"And your point meaning? You and all your little terrorist group should know better than to fool me after my associates had helped them bribe the foolish governments and military. Without my aide, you would be nothing as your are to me!"_ The voice was loud eneough to make her run small tears.

"I won't tell them anything! Give me a chance!" She then heard the voiced caller chuckle cruelly.

_"Humans are such predictble species; begging anything to avoid death and embrace it. Seeing as you have lost me the child I now must use alterations for my goals. Do not feel concerned about telling anyone, infact you would not live to see dawn."_ Confused and terrified by what he meant she heard more foodsteps but sounded bigger, her eyes were wide as dinner plates to see a huge bpedal creature that looked like a huge insect with humanoid features but had four large yellow eyes and a large head. It was like something from hell as it appraches her.

_"I'm sure you are wondering why no one can hear you; I have isolated this cell from sound that even animals cannot hear. Goodbye, my dear, I would have to feel sorry that you had to die but many more will follow in years time."_ He was then cut off as the creature lashed up it's talon claws and struck into her as she screamed in agony and just a few moments later everything went silent as if everything was normal.

A gaurd walked through the cooridors, appraoching the cell room the woman was in. Pulled a key out to unlock the door. "Alright, ma'a, we liek you to come quietly and-_HOLY SHIT!_"Sprinted backwards to the wall, felt his stomach was about to twist itself and make him vomit.

In the room was soaked in blood splattered everywhere, organs and body parts that were torn about. It was so horrific that the woman was unrecognisable after being butchered. Many police rushed over and were in shock of how the woman, a member of Blue Cosmos could've being brutally murdered in such horrific state and no intruder had ever came in. What puzzled them were the wall with the most blood had markings of claws like an animal attack.

_Unkown Location, 2 months later_

Hiding within gas clouds of a nebula, hundreds of vessels that would look like stars from above the view. Smaller fighters with large crescant wings patrolling the clouds. From a distant blue flashes of light blinked and vanish when large numbers of cuttlefish-like ships streamed through, accomponied by other ships with black crystalined armor and red energy streams within the vesseles.

The star-shaped warships moved to position and launched nukes at the intruding fleet, however each one was shrugged off by energy shields but continued firing. This time the invading ships returned fire with bolts of energy streamed directly into the attacking ships, creating beautiful lights and explosive orbs of smoke and debis. Another invading vessel joined the fleet, it was larger with longer and deadlier tendlies with the shape of a krakan. The Kraken ship spread it's metallic tenticles and a wave hit the artifficial station.

In a room full of humanoid machines and a handful of human individuals stood around the table as the room shook. Computers going AWOL and beyond control.

"How can we defeat these ships. The Cylon Basestars could barely dent them!" Number Six said.

"I have never seen such designs, they can't be human designs." Number Two or goes by the human name Leoben Conoy.

"It's possible they could be extraterrestrial." Number Four also as Simon O'neill. "Wait a minute it's hailing us."

A few moments orbs of light lit up in the room, suprising the Cylons was a tall humanoid shaped figure but was wearing ropes and two others wearing red and grey ropes and were clearly AIs with their red cybernetic eyes undereneat the grey hoods.

Cavil or as Number One appraoched without showing fear that a human would. "Who the frack are you

"I am, Anubis. The founder and supreme leader of the Shadow Collective. We detected your fleet outside the galaxy and found you were created by humans."

Their eyes widened, confused how he knew about them and their creators. "You know of us and the humans?"

Anubis nodded. "I was once the ruler of those pitiful creatures for thousands of years! I was the supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld empire that spanned through hundreds of systems."

Cavil scuffed at his sentence. "That can't be true, humans have only colonised one system and originated from Kobal."

"No, you are wrong. We had found them on the planet known as Earth, takened them as slaves, worshippers and host to my species." When he mentioned the name of the planet and turned to Anubis.

Six spoke out. "You know where Earth is? Please, we must know so that they cane be destroyed." In Anubis's rage he shot his hand to her, using a powerful force that gripped around her throat, making her kneel and gasp for air. "Insect! You dare order a god! I could have this entire colony ripped apart the moment after my arrival." He released her, seeing them as pathetic machines becoming organic creatures that would die easily. Shanon walked though the group carefully. "You said you were once a ruler of the humans, how did it end?"

"The humans from Earth as you know would nolonger be considered the same species as you are familier, and your curiosity is driving my patients but very well. centuries ago my empire had fought a faction of humans who call themselves the Tau'ri meaning by our language 'The First', they were the direct decandants of an ancient, powerful race who you would consider as gods. They are the one thing-the only thing that would stand in my way of power to control the universe. They believed that I was no more, but I am a god and there for I cannot die."

"You expect us to believe such blasphemy that a tribe of humans are decendants of gods. We will crush the Tau'ri from your mistake!" Cavil declared as many agreed.

"No, the point is you are fool to ignore my warning. There is one thing we have in comment; The Tau'ri and the humans in this universe are a plague that would carry on Ancients and the Forerunners' legacy and many in the Collective have grown to fear what they'll become if nothing is dealt with. I have believed with your abilities you would make a logical choice to become part of our alliance."

Cavil thought it over and decided to ask another "What's in it for us?"

"You are becoming an annoyance but brave to speak for the rest, very well. I will provide you with new bodies and new advanceed drones to command. And from this moment on you now serve me." Anubis said, finishing his sentence and offer to the Cyclons. Some appear to reluctant if they didn't, others however wished to.

Leoben said for the rest. "We will join the Shadow Collective, lord Anubis. How long until we begin our attack on the human race?"

"I admire your quest for war on those who enslave you, but not yet. In 15 years hence my forces will gather and begin an all out war in the two galaxies, many before you are willing to wait to prepare themselves as should you. When my forces return to this nebula, you'll know what to do as you will invade the Cyrannus system."

They all nodded and watch in awe and shock as he and the others vanish, leaving the Cyclons to remember what they had witnessed.

D'anne sighed and was unhappy about the decision. "Are you all fracking fools or what? I for one do not trust him completely."

"Neither do we but look what he offered to us." Simon Said.

"We can take the advantage on many humans in the will of God and on these Tau'ri." Cavil apprached to her knowing he was convince of the offer.

"And Look what he did to six after she was a fool to give him demands saying he's a god." D'anna gestured to Six who firmly rubbed her neck where she was gripping on. "I'm not sure if we did the right thing, even if it means he would really destory this entire homeworld." She walked out of the room leaving them to their minds. However some feel she was right but too afraid to admit it. They immediatly began working to prepare themselves for war to come.

Inside the Kraken joins with it's fleet, Anubis sat on his throne. A Haydonite appraoched him. "My lord without the speciman that was lost on the Halo Earth we must rethink our stradegies."

"Yes, I have already positioned my associates on the planet, soon they will be at war amongst themselves as we will and perfect to launch an attack on that planet. The Federation weren't the only ones to have discovered it's location and will be too late to stop my plans. With the last remnant of Borg technology it is enough to enhance my army and crush the Federation once and for all." He said, gripping his gloved fist as dark energy erupted around him.

Soon the threat of the Gods' legacy will end.

* * *

_For notes on some unfamiliar I added the replicators, machines able to multiply hence their name. The robots and the black ships were from the Robotech Shadow Chronicles as they seek to wipe out species influenced by protoculture. And finally I addded Collectors and the Reapers but gave a few difference of them, will be informed more about. And sorry I had to kill Kira's mother but I had too for the storyas I made Anubis the main villain. I thought of adding some of Babylon 5 by naming the Ark from Halo seeing as the Tau'ri have one on earth to make things more understanding. So for those who are wondering I set this story in the Gundam Seed series but will get a will diverged._

_And Hope you all have a good christmas and a happy new year!_


	4. Chapter 4: Events to come

Over the years after establishing joint colonization on many worlds, Many governments of the UFOP have made new developments as it expands further. Sending drones to new regions of space to search for new worlds and civilizations, aswell as developing species that are in Tier 4 or lower like the natives of the Halo Earth. After settling colonies in the Halo galaxy, many drones returned to reveal a number of races thriving in the galaxy.

**2434-** A remarkable discovery by the Asgard from what appeared to many of prot-stargates, only to open up a gate way to a different region of hyperspace nicknamed the Storm Realm or Jumpspace. Starfleet were able to anylised the gate technology to be early design of an unkown race untold millenia ago, at first they belived it to be made by the Ancients but no evidence of their designs were there. It is also revealed there were more of these devices when they later learned the name given by the native species as 'Jumpgates'.

**2435- **Already made contact with the first race called the Brakiri when a vessel carrrying civilians were chased by a brutal species, the Dilgar jumped through a Jumpgate near a Federation colony world, Sanctuary. The Dilgar wanted to take the planet by force, only at the cost of many their ships destroyed by the orbiatl stations using powerful and terrifying technology. The Brakiri refugees were indepted to the Federation of driving the invaders away, not only to discover their joint governments was far bigger than they imagined but realised they were from another nearby galaxy.

The Brakiri Sydicracy was greatful upon learning safety of the refugees and was not long when the word spread like wild fire to almost a hundred worlds of their existence. Many members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds opened up trade relations with the UFOP, they were unable to gain access to the Tau'ri technology but there were other governments who were as advance as they.

The Dilgar attempted to invade the Federation worlds to gain the joint technologies from the UFOP but the failed many times as the Federation and the League Worlds' joint fleets pushed them back to the Dilgar home star system when realised too late that the sun was going supernova. Only few thousands of Dilgar survived and placed under UFOP endangered species protection to allow them to rebuild their civilization.

**2437-** After the war the League were assimilated into the Federation. It was not long until the Centauri Republic came out of jumpspace to Eden Prime, first claiming the planet to be Beta 9 but a mistaken location. The ambassador of Eden Prime was sceptical when the mentioning they ruled an empire across the galaxy, sensed the false thoughts only to learn they only have a handful of systems. The Narn regime established contact with the UFOP seeing as they and the Centauri have a history of hate with eachother, selected ambassador G'Kar, a member of the Kha'Ri to ensure they would keep a close eye on the Centauri. when seeing the Stargate on Eden Prime he recognised it from legends as the 'Gate of G'Lan' left by the gods.

**2438- **The Minbari Federation, a humanoid civilzation isolated themselves from other races for many centuries had been hearing rumors of a vast multi-joint government. The Grey council voted to establish First Contact with the new alien races. At first the UFOP vessels believed they were about to open fire but discovered this to be their way of greeting and returned the gesture. Unknown to many two ancient races and possible more have learned of UFOP's reputation, one of them was the Vorlons and another known by many as the Shadows who have discovered the Tau'ri were the Reclaimers. Though they believed it would be too soon to establish relations with decandants of a powerful race they idolised when sencing an ancient pressence forming since after the disappearance of the Protheans thousands of years ago.

**2441-** Kira Alexander at the age of 9 attended to the academy. The teachers informed his adoptive parents that he was showing signs of abilities and doing well in the academy, done some analysis to learn that his genes had developed possibly by the enhancement from the Halo Earth. Kira had learned he was actually born on the planet where his birth mother was killed, he did not find it hard to believe but felt he was different from the family who raised him and cared for him.

In the Milky Way Galaxy when studying the cultures of the Cyrannus System named the Quorum of 12 were mostly religious, having left a planet Kobol when the Federation colonised not long ago. Even discovered that they believed the Tau'ri homeworld, Earth was this thirteenth tribe thousands of years ago which seemed impossible unless such tribe had came to Earth at some point.

Their attempt to remain silent for a while until a Colonial fleet unexpectally jumped to a planet only to learn it was already colonised by groups of Chinese and Native American colonists, co-existing peacefully with a race of Dragons much to their shock. The Colonials discovered the human colonists came from Earth that they believed to be a myth until now and explained they are members of the UFOP.

At first the Colonials discovered they carry different religons and the Dragons they thought of as mindless beasts were sentient alien race which to them was impossible, some attempted to destroy the 'false' religon but were immediatly captured and the Human and Dragon Ambassadors demanded they leave the system despite they saying that Earth and it's colonies be part of the Quorum when informing Starfleet of the incidents after First Contact. They allowed the Tau'ri President Ashley Lassard to meet the Colonial governments.

_Cyrannus System, Caprica, __Caprica City_

Many Colonial citizens gathered from many directions, taking photos ad filiming the moment of their lives, aweing and gasped at the sight of a small majestic ship, possibly a frigate-class vessel flowing gracefully through the city buildings. The Frigate lowers itself to reach the landing point, legs extended out to maintain balance after the anti-gravitional field switched on. The doors slided for a small platform came out for the passengers to step out.

Cameras flashing and filming more to see a stunningly beautiful, curvacious woman with flowing brunette hair. She was acompanied by two Elite gaurds wearing combat skins similiar to Starfleet and weapons alongside them which made the Natives wonder if what they were but what was shocking even more where the aliens, two large gaurds were Jiralhanae holding grav-hammers while the human gaurds with their helmets crafted in the shape of eagles, wielding staff weapons and gun-like weapons.

The Elite gaurds surrounded themselves around the president protectively as they walk through the path made by the officers, ignoring many who asked numerous questions: What are the aliens like? Where is the Earth? Or what she was barely suprised to hear was will the Earth rejoin it's brethen. She can sences these humans were obviously young and keen about the Tau'ri homeworld even sences some thoughts that were perverted about her seeing she is easily mistook for her appearance..

Despite the officeres requested the gaurds to remain outside the meeting but only the two humanoid gaurds would remain with her as their priority is to protect the madame president.

Ashley stepped through the doors to notice twleth representatives of the colonies of Kobol, the middle was Richard Adar the president of the colonies. Most of them were surprised to think how young she is to reach an important political rank which unkown to them she is telpahic like many of her people. Ashley sat on the chair and desk presented for her while the Elite Gaurds remain standing at each side.

She cleared her throat before introductions begin. "My name is Ashley Harlett, President of the Tau'ri homeworld Earth, one of the four founding members of the United Federation of Planets."

Adar smiled slightly. "A great pleasure it is, my dear. I am president Richard Adar of the Twelve colonies, we would like to say it is a honour to welcome you to Caprica city, capital of Caprica."

Many members of the Quorum nodded as well did Ashley. "I'm sure you had to understand we wanted to remain hidden until such time was noted when we learned of your existence not long ago for good reasons."

"It is understandable, after all we have always believed the Thirteenth Colony to be a myth." The Tauran senator said. Adar took his turn of speaking. "After what you shown us of such technology and great achievements, our governments are willing to pay for how much in our trade relations."

The Tau'ri President sighed gently. "I understand your need to develop your societies to the next stage by your own ways, however the Federation does not sell it's technology to anyone. We have laws of non-interference including the Prime Directive states we do not give our technology to societies less advance than any space faring civilization."

"But I'm sure we can come to some agreement, madame president. We are discussing about the reunification of Earth and the rest of the colonies of Kobol." Adar smiled to the woman, believing by her age the 'Tau'ri' as they like to call themselves must be inexperienced in politics. However none of them realised their thoughts were wide open for the gaurds and the female president to read.

"I'm afraid to disapoint your hopes that I, nor any officers present have even mentioned of this reunification you speak of. We have come here for the incident on the colony world Ching Wi you came across and caused some 'disruptions' to their society." She said, now sencing dark thoughts from the Colonials.

"They follow these religions that do not exist in the sacred scrolls from Kobal and woship false gods." A Gemonee senator stated with a hint of pride as many agreed. "The Chinese and Native Americans have been carrying out these religions for thousands of years as did other human civilizations."

"Enough of this!" A Sagittarian stood up and glared at her. "Your people have forgotten the true history of your brothers and sisters, now you wish to throw it away? Your allegiance of the Thirteenth Tribe should be the colonies of Kobol."

The Tau'ri woman stared at him for a moment. "My alliegiance is to my people and the Federation, not your government, Senator."

"Kobol is the birth of Humanity, as our authority stretches to all humans across the universe!" Another senator joined.

"Perhaps you have forgotten what this meeting is all about, I am here because your military attacked a few of colonists, both human and Dragon alike on Ching Wi by force and religious fanatism. As I say this for the last time, Senators, Earth will not be converted into your little governments."

"It's obviously you have been corrupted by these aliesn you spoke off have blinded you of your path."

One of the Elite gaurds was ready to activate his weapon but Ashley prevented him from doing such act. Returning to the members with a glare. "Perhaps, seeing such races like the Goa'uld had done so to such humans when taking them from Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"Millenia ago, we had only small villages and tents after the last Ice Age a parasitic race came to our homeworld. Many took such civilizations in their own systems they rule and enslaved them; some became hosts, slaves and Jaffa by altering their physiology such as these two with me, they even made others believe they were gods only by using stolen technolgy from races they encountered. Centuries ago we learned of their existence and fought them, freeing many from slavery and the Jaffa to bring down the goa'uld System Lords. But we have our own history a powerful god-like race the Forerunners seeded earth with their genes into the humans carry their legacy as heires, those ancestors would later be the Tau'ri as you see before you. And other races had helped spread such species throughout the galaxy or further even our own like the Preservers or the Ancients who are a sub-race of the Forerunners."

Sencing shock from those listening. How can Humanity spread so far and aliens posed as gods was sickening to them.

"That cannot be so, what you say is impossible." The Tauron senator said.

"I have no reason to lie. I speak the truth."

"If this is true, then we must do in our power to unite all the Human socities into the Quarom, these Forerunners and Ancients wherever they are must believ we are the purest creation of the gods." The Gemonese senator said. "While the aliens are the inferior."

The Tau'ri woman glared dangerously ever more as did her gaurds who did not like his or their way of thinking. "And here I thought that the Old-Covenant, Klingons and the Ferengi had some sence of politness, even the Invid would have more manners to other races. Perhaps you weren't listening to a word I said; there are some species like the Highbreed who claim to be the purest race in the Milky Way galaxy. But you should know the Tau'ri have evolved from humans centuries ago and have indeed changed very much but do not see ourselves better than anyone." She demonstrated to them by illumiated energy from her hand which suprised them even more.

"We have developed ourselves in need to survive in a universe you see very differently. I can even read your thoughts that you thought how a young woman like me could reach such power, I am really 85 years old."

"This is rediculous, you can't be that old! It is obviouse you pulluted yourselves with alien DNA and heresy!" Another Colonial shouted out.

"It apppears the Federation council had the idea of keeping ourselves hidden from you, this alliance will not happen by your racist and xenophobic behaviour. This shows you are not ready until such time comes, we are leaving."

"wait this proves many of our point! Your too immature to return tor your rightful place and not share your knowledge with the rest of us!" A religious believer stood up, attempting to block their path. "After that demonstration would prove some use to us."

"To bring more harm than good. It is_ you_ who are immature, not us. We do not force our beliefs onto others and know our place as the universe changes than you ever imagine." She stood up and began her leave along with the gaurds who followed her.

"Stop them!"

Many of the representatives ordered and immediatly the gaurds surrounded them with their weapons held in their hands, pointing at the Madame president and her gaurds who took their defense. She can tell they believe they would win but only to see their smug faces fell when the Elite kinteic energy enveloped their bodies, waving their arms and the gaurds were thrown off the floor and plunged against the walls. She summoned the Jiralhanae who broke their way in to join the rest before given the order of beaming the five individuals to the Federation vessel. The Colonials merely stood where they were and helplessly watch as the female president and the gaurds disappear with columns of light engulfed them then vanished into thin air.

The Frigate followed persuite to rejoin the fleet of behemoth starhips that had engaged combat with the Colonial ships. Despite the numerous nuke missiles racing towards the UFOP fleet, the impressive shields shurgged and held off such force like they were pesky flies attracted to light. Even so the Federation vessels were huge titans as the Colonial ships were small to their size, including the Dreadnaught ships looked impressive to the natives.

President Harlott informed the Admiral from her meeting with the Quorum, even of their point of view about aliens being inferior to them, much to many who felt they were fools, thinking why rule something without proper reason. The entire UFOP fleet went into hyperspace leaving the system without given the Colonials the location of the human worlds for they will be under protection of the UFOP Starfleet.

Until they decide to return in the future in hopes the Colonials mature.

_Eden Prime, Helios City April 7th, 2441_

Helios was a beautiful city, sleek buildings, lush geen for the ecosystem, Holo thearters hovering above the citezins going their own directions. Nearby a lake a flock of 3 meter long, four winged birds flapping their wings in the air, while on the ground being observed by a 9 year old Kira Alexander, clad in usual clothing for the coming weekened from the academy. He stared the Eden birds in fascination, had a thing for flying in the air and mostly in space. Thinking that one day when he becomes a pilot, going out into space to see the artistic beauty made the universe.

"Hey!" Kira was snapped from his gaze from the birds to see a Zolan girl with red and orange hair, riding on a baord through mid-air like a surfer against the waves. She leaped off her board and landed her feet right infront of Kira.

"Saki, what up?" The Zolan girl grinned at her friend. "Me and others were heading to the other side of the lake, wanna come?"

Kira took a thought for a while. "Mmm, sure. I won't be here for long so why not." He saw Saki's smile turning to a wide grin.

"Great! So waddya waiting for, Alexander? The others are waiting!" She leaped back to her hover board and flew off ahead. Luckily for him his was just a few feet from where he stood and quickly chased after her.

The two raced across the path and over the lake where they find a Tetramand, Taren using all four of his arms aroud the young Jiralhanae, Gunjak while the two tackle eachother with their arms locked aroud one another while a semi-darkskinned boy with moppy bleach coloured hair covering his left eye was laughing and watching the two westle.

He turned around to spot Saki and Kira arriving from a distance. "Hey, Taren, Gunjak, break it up. Kira and Saki are here." Getting their attention when all five of them were present.

"You guys still at eachother to see who's the best." Kira said, looking at his friends.

"Hey we gotta keep ourselves on the top if the five of us make it through the Academy." Taren said, stretching his arms from his spar.

Saki sighed. "You did hear that Kira, me and San'L will be leaving for the Halo Earth in two months." The whole group nodded.

"I heard that place is trouble, you know? People fighting eachother who call themselves Natural and Coordinators." Taren said. "To me; these humans are both nuts and need their heads operating more."

"Well they'll get over it, in time." San'L said and agreed mostly to Taren's comment about them.

Since months ago at the Stargate platform a primitive droid passed through, discovering to be Earth origin from the Halo Sol System. A small number of humans who were part of Orb Nation called Stargate Command who made first contact with the government of the Eden System. The govenor was concerned that they mustn't reveal this to the rest of their world which the Orb leader Lord Ulen accepted for the safety of his people. When touring the academy a scientist named Sam Carter was amazed by the advancments and the Tau'ri Earth which resembled to theirs but different by little which many had theoreies of how such event occured.

They decided to send people from both governments to understand and build relations with eachother, so Kira's family were volunteered for this as did San'L and Saki's.

"One thing; how are you going to pass as a human, Saki? Your ears and your little furry worm will be a give away." Gunjak pointed her ears and the fur line which was a single eyed worm around her neck.

"I'll go through some comsetic surg or something else allow me to change back into my origial self."

Kira on the other hand would wanted to know about his birth homeworld, to see it with his own eyes. The five friends decided to leave the national part as they realised the sun was begining to set. Saying goodbyes to eachother, Kira traveled back to his home before his parents would head of for the night while Kira would look after his two younger brother and sister for the night.

It would not be long when they head to the Halo Earth soon, Kira was told to be extra careful not to allow many to know he's from another world which many of the humans would believe life on other worlds is impossible to their point of view.

Once the twins were asleep, Kira went to his bedroom to rest for the night. Dreaming of being the best pilot Starfleet, but also feel there are things he wanted to know more of his birth parents were like before he was takened away from harm when he was a baby. Such as how and why his mother was killed and wanted him dead? His drifted as he falls into a deep sleep with his eyelids grew heavy.

_Halo Earth, Orb Nation April 8th, 2441/C.E 67_

Lord Uzumi was dealing with numerous papers, most of them was dealing the future realitons with the Alien governments in the UFOP they recently made first contact with. He was amazed how far the Tau'ri had come, even evolved centuries ahead of them. Saw how mature they were when working alongside with alien races they encountered and thought wars that would make those on Earth or as the UFOP call it the Halo Earth look small compared to what they been through. He would hope that one day Naturals and Coordinators will live with eachother peacefully one day.

It made him and others feel their people would need to reach out to eachother and learn from the Tau'ri. If it wasn't for an Archeologist named Daniel Jackson who decyphered the Stargate they secretly dug up long ago, they would never have learned such things about how life evolved on other worlds but one thing he was more focused on was finding out the boy, Kira was alive and well, also to include that he was raised on another world. Ever since he learned of Veer's death many believed the baby died at the Blue Cosmos' hands but after finding out he was safed by two Tau'ri who took him in as their own, Ulen thanked Byron and his wife to taking care of him for Kira was supporse to life with his aunt and Uncle.

Although he wouldn't mind introducing his daughter to them, even to Chairman Clyne's daughter Lacus one day in hopes of building friendship between families, also to send expedition teams. Ulen was understandible that they cannot share the technology in fear it would reveal their pressence to his homeworld or endanger it by things they do not understand.

The door opened for a man to inform Lord Uzumi the new guests will be arriving soon and setting the homes for them ready. He thanked him and allowed him to take the forms with him.

_The next chapter will probably be longer if I can and will be the beginning of war between the Federation and the Shadow collective as will another war Kira with his friends and family will end up in another war. __The universe will shiver when the return of Anubis when the demonic entity will announce his first strike against the UFOP and it's allies to demonstrate his power, now more powerful than ever as his forces gather from the corners of the cosmos._


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Destroyer

After the League merged with the UFOP by the end of the Dilgar War, the senate had voted to halt the expansion to strengthen security around the outer colony worlds. Growing numbers of SDF ships grew to about over 70 in the vast growing fleet, using the Protoculture to create such size and power. Months afterwards a joint Narn and starfleet discovered the fifth Halo, Installation 04 but only to find remnants of the Halo that was given to a race identified by the Archives as Protheans, little is said about this advance race who vanished roughly 50,000 years ago. It is where they made contact with another alliance, the Citadel Council.

The Council members at first shown hostile to the AIs as it later revealed they had problems with their own centuries ago. High Priest Kyran who represent the UFOP assured them they would keep their AIs deactivated as long as they remain in Citedal space, the council at first wished for them to join only to see how far they expanded and decided to form an alliance with them in faith and peace. After establishing relations with the Neautral Nations on Halo Earth they selected few families civilians, soldiers, Naturals or Coordinators to be the first colonists outside their Solar system as the Edan Prime Government did in hopes to make this a symbol of friendship.

It was not easy for many of the humans to get use to see alien species for the first time but soon got accustom to it. While the UFOP stopped expanding this would allow the colonists to establish base on most planets the Federation chose for them such as the Alpha Site.

While on the Halo Earth shortly after Kira and his family settled in Orb Nation, most such as Saki had to go through cosmteic alterations to pose as humans and would make others think Kira was a Coordinator he became friends Uzumi's daughter Cagalli who was not the type of girl he nor San'L would want to mess with, and made them thiunk Saki was a regular tomboy

2448 was the year that everything changed, a powerful alliance known as the Shadow Collective revealed themselves to the UFOP, the Citadel and other allied nations. To their greater shock was founded by their ancient enemy, Anubis who launched a bombardment on nearly a hundred worlds in the Milky Way, Andromeda and Halo galaxy. Immediatly many senators declared war with the Shadow collective after the such casualties of millions.

_This is how it began..._

_Halo Galaxy, 2448 A.D._

Travelling through hyperspace were three Sharlin class Minbari war cruisers, the shark-like features would show other races their stength and how advance they are.

Dukat, a member of the Grey Council and the most respected figure of his race. After joining the Federation he chosed his student Delenn to represent their government and people. To most members who felt this was too sudden and skeptic about this as she wish to understand the many cultures of Humanity for this was an oppatunity to gain peaceful relations with the UFOP and to the children of the Forerunners.

On the bridge the captain and his warriors go about in thier stations as Dukat entered, many bowed in gesture of respect. He lifted one hand to allow them to rise.

"There is no need, Shai Alyt what is our current status?"

"We are nearing the location where the Federation ships and allies have been attacked." The Minbari stated, returning his view to the screen. Dukat remained where he was as a swirling blue vortex ripped through the jumpspace infront of them, allowing them entry to return to normal space. The Minbari ships entered a region of space with huge purplish clouds with numerous stars giving out the beautiful artistic view.

However as the sight is majestic Dukat could not feel but concerned that something is wrong, the coordinates they were given should be here.

"Satai Dukat it feels strange that there are no signs of ships in this part of the sector."

"I believe you are right. but we cannot leave without knowing if we are too late an-" Dukat was interrupted by the alarm systems.

"Shai Alyte Leraak, Satai Dukat, FTL points detected." The young Minbari turned to them. "They registered as Federation!" At that moment a hyperspace window materialised and jumped through them were Federation starships. They hailed the Minbari cruiser who immediatly accepted, the holo-projection reveals a young dark-skinned male Tau'ri with short black hair and facial hair.

_"This is Captain Jake Sisko of the Federation starship _Deviant_, we recieved your distress call from being under attack." _He stated, the crew were confused by this. Dukat's instincts were yelling from his bones that they had to leave at once.

"Our distress call? We recieved a message that was from a federation vessel saying they were in need of assitance after an attack." The Shai Alyte said, feeling something was not right as Dukat did. Jake was now confused as they were. _"That doesn't sound right, from what we were informed from the sub-space communications states that Minbari vessels were attacked, possibly by either Scarrens, Rogue Peacekeepers or possibly Raiders."_

It was then Dukat knew from the moment they came to the precise coordinators he felt a dark pressence. "Somethings not right. Captain Sisko, I believe we have been decieved by something sinister. We must leave at once!" The alarms went off again as did from the_ Deviant_. Not far from their ships a blue jumpgate opened and came out of the vortex were two large cuttlefish-like ships, accompanied by frigate-size vessels.

Jake's eyes widened, realising that they walked into a trap. "Sir! I'm reading weapons locking to both our ships. They're preparing to fire!" A Bolian ensign officer proclaimed.

"We've been set up. Go to red alert, arm phasers and raise shields!" The sound of klaxons raised accross the bridge and many officers took battle stations. Dukat stared at the projection displaying the attackers, feeling an emotion digging it's way out to him only one thing. Fear. "In Valen's name, it's them!" He proclaimed.

The unknown attackers assaulted the _Deviant_ and the Minbari ships, the larger ships sprouted their metallic 'tentacles', firing projectile energy beams directly at them. The _Deviant_'s shields took heavy hits by the powerful weapons, giving a bright colourful sphere. The Minbari however were without shields as their crystalined hull had suffered heavy hits, the first one that attempted to shield the other with Dukat onboard lost it's lower fin and gained small fractured wounds.

The entire brigde shook by the bouding weapons the alien ships were using, lights flickered and flared. Jake kepted himself where he was but immediatly helped a fallen officer up to his feet. "Damage report!"

"Our shields have taken heavy hits and now have 87%!" The female Chimera Sui Generis exclaimed. "One of the Minbari ships have took heavy damage when protecting the leading war cruiser."

"Then launch the Valkyries into combat. Get us close to the Minbari enough to beam any survivors." The captain ordered.

Both fleets launched their Valkyries and Nials to intercept the smaller enemy ships, the _Deviant_ approached the Minbari ships while taking a couple of hits. The shields illuminate golden waves across the ship, the Minbari crew who observed watched in awe of how it would risk damage for their aid even watch in great suprise when many of their fighters transformed into mechanical humanoids show how advance they are in their home galaxy. The members of the Warrior caste seemed impress by their manoverable skills and combat, they are very geatful to have allies who show respect to all.

The Nials while have no shields they have speed that gives them an advantage over the enemy fighters, delivering them with green bolts stabbing the hull, enveloped in bright orbs of light. Missiles launched by the Valkyries rocketed towards the larger ships, within reach all of them multiplied twice the numbers they were previously for the enemy cruisers to take out only so few. When impact the entire area was lit into brilliant lights almost as bright as a star, causing the ships to float blindly in the light for the moment before it dimmed to normal.

They thought that they succeeded but the ship somehow survived, badly damage but survived and returned the favor by unleashing an sphere made up of crackling white energy, fired the energy at the combined swarm of Federation and Minbari fighters, only a handful werent so lucky to escape in time. The behamoth decided to approach the Minbarii they inflicted damage more, as it's smaller ships would shield around it to reach it's damaged prey ship.

Leraak groaned after the attack, barely got to his knees and blood flowing from his scared forehead. He searched for Dukat around the bridge with barely anyone breathing until he found the council member lying on the ground. "Dukat!" Rushing to his aid, tossing the falling debris of his broken body.

Dukat coughed up blood from his mouth. "Leraak, it is too late (cough) for me. Save those who live. Alert the others to leave while they can!"

"Dukat, we must not for what those creatures have done!" He said, Dukat grabbed his hood and pulled him enough to be inches.

"Listen to me! We cannot fight them! Not alone but with allies we may tip the balance. You must send this message to our people and to our allies of the ancient evil is coming! Give Delenn and only her my final word about her heritage." He pulls himself with his last strength to whisper in Leraak's ears, the young warrior's eyes widened and mouth dropped before looking back to the dying Minbari.

"I swear in your honour I shall give her your last request. And shall defeat this evil who oppose the light." Giving his oaf too Dukat who now dies with his eyes remain open until Leraak closed them in favor. Another Warrior rushed in and saw the now dead Dukat's body before him.

"There was nothing we could have done. Round up the survivors for we must return to Minbar and spread the word of a great evil rising." The Shai Alyte ordered.

"You'll go along with the Workers and take his body. You may be a warrior and Shai Alyte but you are young and have alot of years ahead of you." The elder warrior said with pride in his voice. "We will take these beasts with us to death."

Leraak could not argue with him, knowing he has to carry Dukat's last request that is of great importance. "Very well, may you die well in honour."

"And may you fight well, young warrior."

They gave eachother the gesture of goodbye as the wounded are gathered together to be rescued. The Deviant begins beaming the wounded first from the broken vessel, going for the rest but recieved hail from the warcruiser.

The elder warrior Minbari appeared on screen. _"Captain, I am greatful of your aid and admire such bravery. Deliver the late Dukat's body to Minbar as a token of grattitude."_

"We can get you on the other ships there is no need to die in battle." Jake argued, but known well when learning about warrior races they would die in honour.

_"Tell the Warrior caste we died in a glorious battle and in hopes they slay these beasts." _The vidscreen changed back to it's original. The suriving Minbari ships left to join the _Deviant_ when the jumpgate opened up but instead of the vortex being blue, this one was orange. The Deviant followed the two remained ships and allowed itself to be pulled in, followed by the Nials and Valkyries.

The Reapers having believe to gain victory move to the drifting ship, accompanied by swarm of Geth ships to surround it. A new ship dropped out of FTL and joinig the Reapers. It was bigger than the Deviant's size, a hybrid with organic protrusions in shape of Termite mounds and sleek metallic superstructures.

Its crew were insectoid creatures, operating the cruiser to approach the nearly crippled Minbari warship. _"They have abandoned the Minbari vessel to save themselves."_

_"They would warn the other races about us but no matter, we shall assimilate our prize. Prepare to board the ship, tear it apart to once we takened all the crew for gene extraction."_

_"Wait its weapons are still active, they're preparing to fire."_ The Collectors were suprised that it still operating after what happened earlier. A holographic projection hovered, showing them that the warcruiser is indeed moving to their direction and firing lasers. Tremors shook by the impacts against the hulls, one of them anylised the Minbari's stradegem carefully when finding out what they are planning.

_"The Minbari are setting a collision course to our fleet! We must evade now, get us away from it's path!"_

_"It is too late! We are in reach."_

The warriors who stayed behind activated the self destruct sequence once the rest of their ships jumped to hyperspace, they know that the hostile aliens who attacked them cannot follow them and get away for murdering their beloved idol of their people, Dukat. Once they were within range the war cruiser and many ships swarming around it were engulfed in an explosive sphere so big it was enough to catch the two Reapers before they could react.

_Eden Prime, Helios City_

Walking across the streets, keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble, security officer Michael Garribaldi, recently took the job with the help of his friend, Jeffrey Sinclair back on Earth.

But one thing he never imagined was being on another planet with numerous alien species across the small part of the universe.

Still it made him feel it was andventure while luckily getting back together with his wife who is trying to get use to all this when moved here months ago to live on a peaceful world. Although, he was glad the Lise along with many colonists were adapting well. IT was probably how well balanced the city was with all the green within this ecopolise.

Heading to the casino where trouble usually comes, entering the building he sees many people of all species have fun, entertainment and betting. Although economics nolonger exist in most places in Federation space but doesn't mean they can't use it for other reasons.

"Ah, mister Garibaldi!" Michael stopped at his tracks, sighed when recognising the voice not far from him. "Oh, boy." He sees the Centauri ambassador Londo Mallari appraoching him. To him by the way Londo was wearing resmbles to the French dictator Napolean.

"Londo, not now when I'm on duty."

"Garibaldi, my good friend I just came by to see how you are doing. Is it against your people's ways of saying hello while on duty?" Londo asked him.

"Well not really, but only if my job isn't too serious and stricked. Besides I'm trying to get use to being on another planet." Said Michael walking through the busy crowed as Londo followed him.

"It is a lovely planet, Eden Prime, Yes? Good drinks, women and casinos to have fun. Speaking of which care to join me, Garibaldi?" Turning to a Palweepka Bartender. "I would like a Cardassion wine, make it a good one I could be lucky today." The Palweepka nodded with a few clicks. _"Coming right up."_ Speaking through the translator located on his front carapace. Pulling out a glass bottle and a glass to pour in.

Garibaldi's eyebrow arched up when turning back to the Centauri. "You sure having a drink before a meeting with senate filled with many leaders of their races is an hour away."

"You should try the Cardassian wine when not on duty, Mr Garibaldi. Said to be one of the finest in the Cardassian Union." He took a great sip of it before talking. "However as I would like to have fun I am running out of credits for betting." His face changes with a smile when looking at the officer. "Michael, my good, wonderful friend!"

"Oh no."

"Lend me your surpport! We could make great piles of credits together!"

"Uh no, Londo, not again! No, you remember the _last _time when you and I did so after a few days I left Earth or as many call it the _Halo_ Earth with my wife; I got caught in your mess with a couple of Klingons, Batarians and Krogans you cheated against in a game of cards. Which I don't care how."

"That was by accident! Anyway I made sure never to make beets with either of those with anger issues. As for the meeting probably another attack, there have been growing number of attackes. You familiar with the news?" He asked the security officer who nodded in gesture.

"Yeah, I heard, not just in this galaxy but in the Milky Way and the Andromeda. At first many claim it was nothing new but soon the attacks grew over the past couple of weeks lately soon became serious."

Londo said, he soon spotted his diplomat Vir who scurried through looking for him with a worried expression. "Ambassador!"

"Mr. Garibaldi, you remember Vir Cotto? My diplomat sent by the Centauri Republic." Introducing Vir to Garibaldi. "Vir, what is it?"

"Ragesh III, our colony, our agricultural colony?" Vir said through his stuttering.

"Yes, Vir, I know what it is now what of it?"

"We recieved news that it was under attacked; there was no warning, many orbital stations were annihalated. Serious casualties." Both were serious of the news, even Londo went pale by hearing this. "Who did this?" He asked Vir.

"Nobody knows, there were very few survivors during the invasion, many cities were destroyed included. But not only that word is that one of our ships was ambushed claims that they ."

Londo turned to Garibaldi sternly. "If you excuse me I need to speak with my government." He walked off, leaving the wine on the table. Vir walked to him a little. "I also have heard the news from your homeworld, sir." Vir said, making Michael confused by what he was talking about.

"Scuse me?"

"Y-You mean you haven't heard about the war going on in the Halo So system? A war broke out on your homeworld between both factions after one of the space station colonies destroyed , I'm sorry I thought you knew, it merely started a while ago."

Garibaldi sighed, knowing now what Vir was on about. "I get what your saying, Vir, and knew this would happen. Which station was destroyed by the way? I never get how it began"

Vir tried to think what name of the station was. "umm, sorry it's new to me but I think it was _Junius 7_. The entire colony was wiped out by the Earth forces."

Garibaldi's eyes were more open than ever. "But _Junius 7_ is home to _hundreds, thousands _of Coordinaters! And they wiped them all out to start this?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "God, I never thought that Blue Cosomos would make them this damn low! If I ever meet any of those bastards I'll ring his head off."

Vir cut his sentence to speak. "I think I should leave and hope things on your world work things out." Before making his leave, Vir noticed the wine untouched besides Londo drinking most of it, took a whole drink and putting it back on the taple the empty glass and without warning fallen to the floor on his back. The suprised Garibaldi a little and turned to the bartender before he goes. "Hey, buddy, might wanna ask someone to wake him up don't want anybody to trip over him."

The Palweepka gave a few clicks in agreement. _"Shouldn't have taken the whole thing. Guess they can't resist the urge to drink good alcohol, these Centauri."_

"No kiddin. Glad I quite when I had the chance." Leaving the casino while a few people help the fallen Centauri back to his feet or just on the table to be out of the way.

_Milky Way Galaxy, Gaia_

Gaia was an artifficial planet created by the Galvans when establishing an interstellar community between many races before the existence of the UFOP, now became became established world of the president of the UFOP and all from distant worlds, including outside the galaxy to build relations with . The planet's atmosphere was designed for all species to live on without problems. Entire landscapes made up of cities that would rival mountains.

Within the vast metroplois a large dome-shaped building surrounded by five monoliths, many leaders of their species and governments disembark the escorting vessels and stepping out the stargate. The ambassadors each took a platform within the great halls and holograms lid for those who were unable to attend, the chairs located in the centre were for the President, Vice-president and Chancillor. Many took their seats as the meeting to begin the meeting.

A Vulcan president Spock took his seat and cleared his throut. "We will begin the meeting by discussing of situations such as recent attackes have been happening in the Milky Way, Halo and Andromeda galaxy. These attacks have recently grown over the last months."

"It has to do with the Frelling Scarrens! They are clearly the ones behind the attacks." A Hynerian ambassador stated. "It is so obvious that seeing the brink of their callapse the Scarrens became so desperate to steal technology from advance races and conquer our planets!"

"It cannot be them, this is not in their nature to leave surivors barely alive." A Klingon stated, many nodded while others muttured to achother over the situation. G'Kar stood up on his platform to speak. "It is normal fo many of us to blame our enemies; such as the Centauri would blame the Narns. Narns would blame them but we cannot do so without knowing the true culprits behind them and why." All the senators agreed, nodding their heads to eachother and talking over what could be going on.

"Could this be the work of the Decepticons after their exile from Cybertron?" The Delvian ambassador said in worry.

"No, we have heard nothing from them in many cycles which is troubling." The well known Autobot leader Optimus Prime. "But there are rumors of this alliance we have not heard of is forming and may be the link to these attacks."

_"I agree!" _Many turned to the hologram of Delenn who unlike all Minbari has long brunnette hair and very youthful by her appearance. _"I recieved disturbing news from my government that another attack took place in the Halo galaxy, led to an ambush along with a federation starship _Deviant_ who also fell into an ambush. There were only a few who escaped and informed us the attackers."_

"Last we understand that your leader Dukat was onboard on one of them." A Nox asked, sensed grief and guilt from the Minbari. _"I'm afraid to say that Dukat had died by the ambush, his body was taken on to the _Deviant_ who faught along side them. Shai Alyte Leraak who witnessed the battle was told of an ancient threat that came to our worlds eons is awakened. And I fear war will break out."_

All of them argued of the news told by Delenn, she can tell many would not believe her. Suddenly a figure cloaked in black ropes with it's face clearly hidden under the hood. _"Greetings to all members of the United Federation Of Planets." _It spoke in a eery high tune, almost low_. "I'm sure you have learned of our pressence."_

"We would also request your reason for attacking many worlds and unarmed vessels." An Asgard spoke out, not showing fear like many.

_"You would know who I am, Asgard. For many know of my reign of terror among the Human verman."_

"But the only known people would have enslaved our people would be the Goa'uld!" A Human from Mars said, feeling this hostile is very familiar.

_"Yes, for I am, Anubis."_ The name known by many races was well known for the Supreme System Lord was feared by many and claimed to be dead for centuries.

"That cannot be so the Tau'ri of the United Earth before the foundation of the Federation defeated him." Spock stated, showing curiosity of how theone who claims to be the Destroyer had survived.

_"I am indeed alive, although I may have lost my empire but remained silent, patient with my new enhanced powers I now gained near ascension but still bound to this low existence." Folding his clawed hands in rage. "During that time I gathered many who feared the First Ones including their legacies. For we are the Shadow Collective, we now declare war on your alliance and those who know nothing of us by bombarding over a hundred worlds of my choosing. You would recieve news of such locations by now. I shall enjoy watching you die fighting for your pitiful existence as the universe will soon fall to darkness!"_ Anubis reached his gloved hands above his hood and vanished.

Not so long afterwards the Interstellar News Networks or mostly ISN was broadcasting throughout the known galaxies and other allied governments. An Asari female introduced as Norali Y'tani by the bottom of the screen.

_"Evening, I'm Norali Y'tani of ISN news." Clearing her throat to continue broadcasting the news. "We have just recieved horrific news of one hundred worlds have been reported to have been attacked. The sudden attacks were done by this new galactic power known as the Shadow Collective, it is entirely new to all but one of the founders of this Collective was revealed to be none other than Anubis. According to history he was known as the most feared Goa'uld Supreme System Lord in the Goa'uld empire and to the entire Milky Way galaxy. The Goa'uld were responsible for transplanting humans to many worlds across the galaxy, genetically altered some Humans into Jaffa as slaves to serve them over thousands of years until the United Earth Nations along with the Asgard High council and the Jaffa Rebellion fought them in the year 2048."_

A few images were shown of the latest attacks on many worlds and unfamiliar ships. _"The latested attacks so far was the Centauri colony world Ragesh III was invaded by the Shadow Collective and including the death of Shai Alyt Dukat of the Minbari Federation, his body and the survivors were escorted by the Federation Starship _Deviant_. The Minbari government demanded that justice must be paid, their decision was surpported by the Warrior caste and other governments such as the Turian Hierarchy, the Klingon Empire, the New Covenant and the Centauri Republic. We have yet to recieve anything from the Andromeda Republic and the Pegasus Coloation."_

She stopped when recieveing more updates before facing the viewers._ "We now have word that Ambassador Kyron, the High Priest of Babylon and the Elite Gaurds will now make an announcement for the UFOP."_ Reporters gathered to see many people from different worlds stood with the High Priest in the middle taking a few steps forward.

There was a moment of silence before the High Priest spoke out. _"I, High Priest Kyron, speak not only for the United Federation of Planets but to all across the galaxies. I journeyed to Minbar to pay my respects to Shai Alyt Dukat's grave who was an idol to all Minbari. Many of us weep for the death of families, friends and loved ones who have been takened away by this new threat. Voices from all spoke out that we should defeat Anubis and the Shadow Collective, but cannot be so simple! He would be more powerful than ever before and this war would be as devastating when we were enemies of the Old Covenant and the Dominion."_

The halls were filled with mumbling of people going against going to war but Kyron continued on with his speech._ "We all wish for peace and prosperity but also we must always be ready to fight for it as our histories of wars were given reason for us to to fight. For as long as any civilizations can remember we have fought over land, resource, religion, tyranny, race and our way of life. As of this moment now by forming this new interstellar alliance we now march forward to war to vanquish this new evil!"_

The masked priest shouted from his lungs, many applous to his speech along with the senators.

Norali was back on the screen to finish the rest of her statement. _"There you have it as the war witht he Shadow Colective is declared. we have already recieved news that a Star system clearly identical to the Sol system in the Milky Way. The Feration has called this the Halo Sol system, with its native Humans that are divided by genteic factions called Naturals and Coordinators. Some suggest that First Contact should be established but the Tau'ri government and other members of the Federation denied the request of interfering with none space-faring races and that they are at war of their own known as the Bloody Valantine War and re against forcing any worlds that feel against this. We will return for more updates and any news, this is ISN news reporter Norali Y'tani signing off."_

_Halo Galaxy, Halo Earth._

_Earth Alliance HQ_

While the Bloody Valantine War escalates the head of HG were discussing stradegy to win the war while many would wipe out the Coodrinators for good. They were talking to a man in neat uniform over business.

"As you'll know my associates will help you in any need for the war. Just so long as we earn something in return." The Man said to the Admiral who smiled to him.

"Excellant to hear, but I would like to discuss this personally to your superior staff if I might." He asked.

"I'm afraid that he has something 'else' that is important but I will pass that on to him soon as I see him. The new technologies will be ready soon and would reach that of ZAFt development." The Admiral signed the paper then gave it to him before shaking his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Morden and your company, for your help to the Earth Alliance and it's people of the pure and blue world."

Morden returned the expressive gesture. "Oh, I'm sure my associates will be pleased about it. But may want to keep this a low profile from others, we don't want to spoil the suprise one day?" He exited the room and walked to the elevator. Now alone, he picked up an ear-piece communicator and putt it around his ear.

"This is Mordan, they accepted my offer and now moving on to stage two. They won't have a clue of what will hit them next." Giving himself a sinister look, silently chuckling for the moment as he recieves new orders from his associates.

* * *

_Yes, It's Mr. Morden who is in ityou'll later find out who he's workig with. Next chapter will be Kira and his friends getting involved in the Bloody Valantine war agaisnt their choice. I put in the scene with Londo and Garibaldi from the Pilot episode The Gathering cuz I like how the two act as good friends. Did added transformers as a request and will add Beast Machines and Beast wars I don't care what people say I liked the series despite the style of animation back in the day and did with District 9 cause I like the 'Prawns' Palweepkwa. Also wanted to write a part where Vir callapses after taking a heavy drink so I thought of Cardassian wine, haven't find much but made it seem stronge. Now may have to work on my Original stories in FictionPress and other fanfics. I know people say I got ideas like Rising star and others what's wrong if people got inspired by them and wanted their own versions of a combined multi-verse._


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Moments

_Right so I made some corrections by readers who kindly pointed, but would be appreciated to know exactly what mistakes instead of trying to work out what. I'm still trying to improve my skills for my sci fi novel I'm working on called "Babylon" which is in FictionPress, please nextime if theres any mistakes point them out for me, thank you!_

_Halo Galaxy, Halo Mars, 2448 (CE 72)_

Dust storms streaming through between the fin martian air and sandy dunes. Calming down to reveal a handful of figures exited through the weaken clouds. One was wearing a black cloak and mask protectively over the face.

A Salarian in a white environmental suit followed by a strong built figure in a black and grey skin-suit with a curved rounded helmet with a triangular green eye. And a strange thing a large strongly built Cheetah-like creature with a silvery blue Rhino and a large dark greenish furred rat that with some sort of cybernetic implants. The Salarian pulled out a pad when scanning the atmosphere.

"Intriguing, the scans show there is faint energy readings a hundred kilometres due west. The dust storms on this world is too weak to cover fully." The Salarian scientist theorized.

"Could it be the same analyises of the Prothean artefacts we detected?" The Cloaked humanoid asked.

"Possibly. We'll need to return to the shuttle to travel to the destination."

The Rhino nodded. "Lieutenant Keltrad, We must be sure to that we're the ones to find it should enemy units beat us."

"Rhinox is correct, the Shadow Collective has begun searching for lost technologies from extinct races and dead worlds to use as outpost for months since the war began. If this is indeed Prothean we could find something worth using." The captain stated before turning to the cloaked individual. "Arron, your people were genetically adapted to hostile terrains. You would be able to see clearly than the rest of us."

The Mar removed his mask, showing part his face with faint brownish scale patterns and slit pupils. "Well, luckily I still carry my ancestral traits from the first Martian colonists during terraforming." He walks over the nearest hill, his lungs would quickly inhaled the thin air and mixing it with the oxygen within his body.

Observing the landscape, seeing nothing but hills and large dunes, his acute sense allowed him to see clearly through the dying dust storms but can see distant dust devils at a distance.

It was like looking into the past of his homeworld in the Milky Way when it was also a near-lifeless dust world 400 years ago.

Rhinox studied the landscape in curiosity, his body illuminated before altering his form into a large semi-humanoid form. "I feel we need to be extremely cautious on this mission."

"Why would we, Rhinox? This dusty rock is not suited for those stupid Halo Humans while they fight each other in their war when we're fighting our own." The large rat known as Rattrap said. "We wouldn't be able to find any on here."

"True but do not forget our Orb and Scandinavian allies have stated there should be Martian colonists somewhere on this planet. They lost contact with the colonists before the Bloody Valentine War occurred." Said Rhinox, sighing to himself. "I feel sorry for them in desperate in search for safe haven. Despite our needs to help them we can do nothing."

The large cheetah looked at him dumbfounded. "Wh-what are you saying?" Rattrap glared at him. "Maybe you forgot about the rules when we joined the Federation, spots for brains!" Tapping his finger on the cheetah's forehead.

Keltrad took his turn to speak. "He's right, Cheetor, we all must follow the Prime Directive by never interfering with sentient life that has not encountered species from other worlds."

Scanned nothing which was a relief until moments later at a far distance from the sky appeared to be two objects coming to his group's location at a great speed. Heading back to the group, waving to them. "Something's coming this way!" He alerted his group.

"Could it be the colonists?" Cheetor asked him.

Arron took another look through his binoculars, zooming in closer to see oddly familiar shapes. "No, they don't eve look human made-wait there's something on them." Zooming in to the strange jet with a head of what looked like a pterasaur, accompanied by a giant wasp. What startled him even more were the symbols on them that he immediately recognises.

"Take cover! Predacons incoming!" Running down the sandy hill right before a plasma bolt made an explosive impact behind him, causing Arron to leap from the ground.

The two Maximals morph into their humanoid forms and all took up a defensive position. Rhinox pulled out his two Gatling guns, made sure the Salarian scientist was in safe position behind the rock. Cheetor drew his two scimitars from his shoulders, deflecting the blasts coming directly at him.

The two predacons swoopeed down, throwing a shower of bolts over the area, returning to the sky. "Oh, maximals and federation fleshy botz. Wazpinator will enjoy thiz." The huge yellow and green wasp said.

"One of them is a Citadel member so they must be looking for some artifacts. They should be more fun to be better targets than those humans, let's go! Terrasaur. TERRORISE!" Terrasaur's body illuminated when transforming from his beast-mode to a semi-humanoid with winged elongated arms remained for him to stay in air and talons that would tear flesh.

"Wazpinator. TERRORIZE!" The wasp altered it's form, keeping the insectoid appearance. Growing two hind legs and two arms, wings sprouting from the back and the remaining legs merged with the green arms. The two predacons fired their weapons at their selected targets as they returned the gesture behind cover.

Keltrad fired his plasma rifle at the fast moving Predacon who merely grinned and laughed. "Is that all you Federationists can do? How did you ever manage to survive so many wars in the Milky Way in this style?" Mocking them as he continues firing from his wrist cannons.

When feeling he had enough, diamond spikes portuded out of his arms without damaging the suit. Getting a clear shot at his moving target and threw his arm across, firing a wave of projectile diamond.

The surprise Terrasaur almost didn't see them coming, dodging each one that nearly had him by a mere centimeter.

Glared at the soldier when realised he was tougher then previously though. "We survived because we are stronger by working together. And I thought you Predacons and Decepticons cousins knew this." Hearing a humous tune with the sentence, Terrasaur growled at his opponent and continues firing from his wrists. "Damn, Petrosapian!" Cursing under his breath.

Waspinator flew around the Maximals, making them waste amunition by using his wings for speed. "Wazpinator haz the advantage over Maximal enemy! Predaconz will claim the prize of Prothean outpozt!"

The Salarian looked up at the insectoid creature. "So that is why you are here, to find the Prothean artifacts for your gain."

Rhinox glared at the flyers. "We won't let you steal what isn't yours; that is graverobbing it doesn't belong to you!" Many agreed with him.

Terrasaur laughed histerically. "Ha! The Prothean outpost is on this dust ball of a planet. We will use what we can take to win this war! The Shadow Collective has the right idea of conquest if I might add." Pulled a sinister grin at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, man! Don't tell me you guys joined!" Hearing Rattrap proclaimed.

Terrasaur continued grinning and halted his weapons. "Don't forget the Decepticons. When we win, we'll wipe out both the Autobots and the Maximals once and for all; Making Cybertron rightfully ours!"

He was unawre that the Mar was running towards him. "The hell you will!" Ran up to the cliff and his strength, making a great leap with the help of the weak gravity. Grabbing on to Waspinator who was too slow to realise what happened. The Predacon tries to throw him off. "Let go of Wazpinator! Wazpinator is no plane. Wazpinator is Predacon and demands felshy-bot!"

"If you say so?" Arron forced him to fly towards his comrade before jumping off his back. Waspinator was too late to alert Terrasaur when the two crashed into each other, falling right into the dunes not far from where they were. They were merely half way buried with their legs and arms sticking out.

"Remind me to get a vacation." Terrasaur muttered beneath the dirt.

"Wazpinator agreez with Dactyle-bot."

Arron returned to his team when the crisis ended until they noticed the scientist wasn't with them. "Hey where's the professor?" Arron wondered which concerned them.

"Hold it right there!" All of them turned to where the voice sounded female, shocked to see colonists wearing protective suits from the alien environment, one of them pointed their gun at the scientist as. The Federationists armed themselves. Keltrad was glaring through his helmet. "Don't even try to threaten us, we have the advantage point. Are you the Martian colonists?"

The humans were surprised by his mention of them. "How do you know who we are? Are you some sort of ZAFT agents?" One of them demanded.

Arron approached them slowly. "We aren't part of ZAFT, we're allies of ORB Nation and other neutral nations, Lord Uzumi requested us to see if you were safe after isolating during the war."

The colonists were more surprised how human he looked and can breathe the thin air. "You mean your not part of ZAFT? More to the point how the hell can you breath _Martian_ Air?" The first woman was astonished by his facial appearance.

"Wait, they're telling the truth!" Clearing the path another approaches them with caution but unfazed. "Let the man go, he's hardly a fighter." Gesturing the Salarian they were unable to see his face much to his relief. "But sir-"

"I am giving you an order, they are the new allies sent by Lord Uzumi that came to help us. But take those two in for questioning." Pointing to the half buried Predacons and returning to meet the saviours. "My apologies, my name is Jeffrey Sinclair, Commander of the Mars colony base. I was told earlier about your arrival but unable to alert of some attackers lately."

Rattrap scoffed. "You wanna _warn_ us earlier about the Preds! How the scrap did they get here?"

Keltrad raised his arm infront of the Maximal. "Sorry for the surprises, I'm guessing not all of you are aware of alien life." When he mentioned the word 'Alien' the rest of the colonists were even more shocked as it would explain to the Maximals' appearances, Keltrad's helmet retracted to reveal his diamond-skinned appearance. "As you should know we were meant to keep out of site but the war has already escalated to this galaxy and we need to find allies or anything to be sure they don't take the advantage to turn this war over to their side."

"Wait what war?"

"One that is far devastating than yours I'm afraid." Rhinox's face grimaced. Keltrad's comm blinked from his wrist, received the message to show a holographic head of a Turian. _"Lieutenant Keltrad, come in, do you receive me?" _

"Yes, General Rolius, what's the situation?"

_"We received news from Captain Alexander that ZAFT forces have infiltrated one of the artificial colonies _Heliopolis_ while he, his family and the cadets remain inside the station." _The Petrosapian's golden eyes were wide as plates. "What? That station is in neutral territory! Inform me when I return to the ship, contact Captain Alexander or any of his officers of the _USS Leviathan _that we're on our way for help."

Switching off his comm to be ready when Arron was about to fall to the ground but the female officer caught him. "He's too weak to go anywhere."

The commander looked at the captain. "If possible we can give your team a place to rest at our base. It's the least we can do for what you done." He suggested.

Keltrad nodded. "I'm greatful for you aide, very well but it's unfortunate I cannot take the prisoners with me."

Rhinox thought of a suggestion. "Not to worry, we'll be sure they answer our questions."

The Salarian agreed with him. "Our mission is our top priority, captain."

Keltrad tapped his comm, ordering to be beamed aboard as the colonists watched in amazed and awe by such advance technology they process. Commander Sinclair ordered them to take the two Predacons as prisoners of war for interrogation, their new allies be given something to help and their unconcious Mar comrade.

_Heliopolis_

In the peaceful park Kira and San'L were working on the laptop until Saki arrived, bringing them to the lab for the Professor's requests. San'L sighed and muttered. "Man, I'm bored! Couldn't he have given us a few that isn't homework?"

Kira turned to his friend and agreed with him. "Yeh, but all this work it'll take us forever."

"Still I'm sure you would wish to see the pink haired beauty after such time?" San'L gave him a sly grin, Kira's face flushed at the thought when he mentioned his childhood crush. "That's not it! Lacus is sure to understand how we're doing, especially of this war the Federation and the rest of the alliance is in."

"Guys, will both you stop complaining? Mir and Tolle are expecting us." Saki said, spotted the teen couple who waved to them.

Mir smiled to them. "Hey guys, we thought you wouldn't make it."

Saki replied to her. "Don't worry I made sure Kira and San'L were to make it in time."

"You mean by dragging our asses?" San'L muttered under his breath so no one would hear him. Arriving to where they recognise Flay Alster who is arranged marriage to one of their friends, Sai Argyle. After the red haired girl ad her friends got on to an auto-car they attended to take the next one but a woman with short black hair and glasses accompanied by two men.

"Excuse me but could we take this one?" The group looked behind them, San'L sensed something from her that didn't seem right. "Sure go ahead." Tolla said, allowing them to pass through, Kira noticed San'L was looking at them with a stern and inquisitive expression. "What is it?"

"I have a feeling those guys are up to something. Not sure didn't get a clear look but be careful." He said not taking his eyes of the three as they drove off.

Byron pulled out his PADD to store new data for when they return to Eden Prime. It was full of species they made contacted and learned about, startled to find a destroyed Halo sent to the Protheans thousands of years ago. Fortunately there were saved date and genetic samples of all the species that went extinct on the other side of of the galaxy that they could revive one day.

Despite the years he retained his physical appearance and kept the hair length that his wife finds suitable for him. Saving his work to begin packing until he saw his 10 year old daughter, Joanna with mid length orange hair like her mother.

"Hi, dad. Kira won't be back soon saying he had to do more homework. Where's mom?"

"She had to return to the _Leviathan_, if you contact your brother, Alan he'll be getting his things together. Don't worry about Kira he's old enough to look after himself now get your things." He told his daughter, kissing her forehead before letting her run to the stairs.

But before he would return to his chair sensed presence of danger coming to the station, even though they are in neutral territory it is still a target for any, even from outside the system if any Shadow Collective forces attack without warning.

Fortunately the Citadel had opened up trade relations for both allies to win the war and learn more about the enemies.

He had heard stories of Anubis and had fears of him since childhood if he returned but not anymore. Could not allow it to cost the lives of his friends and family in the war. Felt great concern, he had to send a telepathic message to Lyta immediately should anything happen.

Should he had enhanced his senses Byron would have felt a presence of ZAFT ships slowly arriving to _Heliopolis_, and one of these Coordinators will be someone they would ever expect to meet in battle. The ZAFT soldiers wore two different coloured suits; some were green and the others were red, silently entered the station with armed rifles.

They weren't the only ones to have arrived a neutral station as Earth forces were present which was their reason for coming when spotting the cargo being driven. "There they are, those filthy Naturals will get what's coming to them when dealing with Coordinators."

"Remember, we are to capture the G-Weapons and get the hell out of here." A young male with dark blue hair wearing a red suit. The group moved on to follow the cargo.

_Cylon Homeworld _

The Cylon basestars were being upgraded with the Collector's technology as the Reapers merged with the fleet for the coming invasion. It was an uneasy start as some of the Sentient AI members considered the Cylons as lower level machines into believing religion and becoming fail organic bodies, even others mocked them into believing to be children of God.

Giant mechanicle titans, the Decepticons walked with pride to take part of the invasion plot while many were in positions in other regions of space. The Human Cylons gathered around the table with the Hadenyites and Collectors.

_"We shall launch the cylon Basestars in the frontline in the Cyrannus system. With the now upgraded missiles we shall launch the next wave after our agents take their positions." _The Haydenite stated, projecting a hologram of the strategim. _"The colonials' technology is fairly primitive to our superiority but must not underestimate their biological instincts for combat."_

Cavil grinned to his allies. "But the humans will be surprise for what we have in stall for them. Our virus will scramble their systems, making them sitting ducks for us to slaughter. But what if the Federation arrives? We recieved news of their advance technology."

_"They will indeed recieve the distress signal and launch a rescuew fleet as the Awareness has foreseen. Either drive the humans from their home system or eliminated is no concern to the Collective, we will take it as our new outpost. Alert to all Basestars to jump and the second wave to follow on by the second order."_ The Haydenite ordered the human Cylon, reluctantly did so as ordered.

The fleet was ready as Cylons within the ressurrection tanks activated the FTL Drives, projecting a red beam accross the fleet and each ship vanished when the red beam hit them.

_Cyrannus System _

Ever since first contact with the Tau'ri and the Federation the Colonials had first thought of liberating Ching Wi but with the superior ships and weapons they have would wipe the entire fleet in seconds.

Some consider the Tau'ri as low life despite the higher achievements they gained then the Colonials and even laughed at their belief to be descendants of an all powerful race. There have been numerous companies that would be willing to buy their advance technology, even to hire smugglers to do the job.

However every attempt was foiled by nearby Starfleet stations that are becoming a serious concern to the Quarom if they one day start a war, President Adar had been re-elected and had plans to find such advance technologies and take planets for themselves, even if they would have colonists or natives inhabitabing them but over time has caused many problems as the price he made costing millions to go jobless and tax rises.

Things in the system were peaceful in space until out of nowhere flashes of light lid up for a second before replaced by Basestars swarming in dozens and counting across orbit of the colonies.

The Battlestars manoeuvred and launched showers of Vipers, when the Cylon ships released dozens of Raiders to attack but before there would be a light show the virus infected many ships in their path. Thrusters died and computers shut down leaving them drifting though space and easy targets for the Cylons.

Battlestars fired their nukes at the targets but like all the nuke missiles shut down immediately, leaving the Colonial ships open targets. Engulfed in balls of fiery explosions by the Basestars' improved weapons.

A group of Vipers swooped past the debris of fallen ships to reach their targets. _"Alright, let's show these toasters what we're made off!" _

_"Copy that, see who gets to shoot the mo-" _The pilot was blown out of existence to their surprise was one of their own. _"You mother-frakker! What the hell are you doing? The Cylons are our...targets..!" _One of the pilots witnessed the Viper that killed their fellow teammate was without a pilot and to their shock, twisting and altering itself into some sort of mechanical monster.

Before they even realised what was happening it was too late for them to react when the large metallic pulled out it's clawed arm when morphing into a cannon, shooting and slashing each unfortunate Viper but one that manages to escape only to be followed.

The surviving pilot was in a state of panic as she was being chased by what can be described as a twisted looking Cylon. Although she manages to build up speed but wouldn't get away too easily.

"This is Alpha-7, we've been ambushed by some sort of twisted large Cylon, do you read? We've been infiltrated!" Trying to shake it from her tail, avoiding it's rendering claws and showers of projectile bullets.

Seeing as the female pilot couldn't lose it she decided to shoot to kill her target. "Eat this you Frakker!" Using her ammunition fiercely at her pursuer directly, the titan brushed off the first few until some of her shots passed between its exo-skeleton.

Flying after her Viper when returning the gesture. "Yeah, you want some of this shit? Have some more since I'm feeling generous!"

Continued delivering showers of bolts until it finally crashed into the drifting vessel beside the Viper but still was moving to her fighter with it's raising talon u it was shot from a different direction

She blinked her eyes to see an unfamiliar fighter which had legs and arms attached to the Jet plane. About to pull the trigger until she was being hailed. _"This is the Federation Valkyrie squadron leader to Colonial fighter are you in need of assistances?" _The voice sounded to be older and with a calm tune.

Entirely shocked when she recognised the name. "Did you say the Federation? Uh, yeah thanks for taking out that freakishly huge Cylon."

_"No problem, but that ain't Cylon, it was a Decepticon, nasty transforming cybernetic organisms who can take on forms in disguise."_ Her mind was spinning to find the thing she was being chased and killed her squad was from another race of machines. "Oh great. bigger toasters? But what are you doing here? I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with us for the moment."

_"Only to keep an eye on you which is a good thing. But right now we need to deal with these guys there are probably more out here, mind telling me your name. Mine's Taylor Yarnan."_ The man named introduced himself sounded young for a pilot. "Well Taylor my name's Areen and got cut off from the others."

"The entire system is in deep shit if we stay around like a bunch of idiots! I already contact Starfleet so they should be on their way." Taylo's Valkyrie transformed into its more plane appearance before darting off in great speed, much to Areen's surprise how fast it was.

She hailed the Valkyrie when managed to catch up with it. "Hey if we both make it out alive in this battle how about some drinks."

_"Whoever kill the most of those Drones buys."_ Hearing laughter through the com as she did. "You're on, Tau'ri!" Both jumped to the battlefield when spotting dozens of Raiders racing towards them, immediately fired their weapons.

Taylor's fighter dodged them swiftly, stretching the swarm thin for both him and Areen to take advantage.

Bounding them with bullets and and missiles from the Valkyrie, taking out the entire squadron in a single swoop. The Valkyrie pilot was about to cry out in victory but his computer immediaetly recognising energy signatures a few thousand kilometres east. _"Yo, Taylor to Areen, I'm reading incoming FTL signatures better be careful, can't tell what type it is!" _

"Got it!" Continued their pursue of the enemy ships.

The Cylon ships that have entered orbit twist their bodies to a more Y-shape before entering planetary atmosphere along with the Raiders, to the people on every surface of the planet watch as the ships flawlessly enter the clouds and from space came a missile that became many in every direction.

When the colonials realised what is happening, it was too late when cities were destroyed by nuclear explosions, millions within the area of the blast were killed and buildings crumble by the powerful force.

Out from the battlefield vast swarms of Reapers jump out of hyperspace and Mass Relay with other Shadow Collective ships follow. Closing to the planets for theirs, orbital stations already destroyed before they had the chance of defending themselves by this new force. Reapers opened up their tendrils over the Battlestars, capturing them and then crunching the captured prey until they were in pieces.

_Heliopolis _

Back in _Heliopolis_, chaos acored when explosions rocked the station, the teens held on to whatever they could use to remain their balance. Decided to end their science project all of them were working on and follow the rest to evacuate when seeing a group of people. "Hey, what's going on?" The blonde teen with sunglasses named Sai asked one of the staff.

"_Heliopolis_ is under attack, from ZAFT! We have to get out of here!" All of them were shocked; they had thought ZAFT would never attack a neutral colony. They followed the group but Kira spotted a blonde haired girl in a coat and hat was going to a different direction, decided to run after her. "Kira, where are you going?" Mir asked but didn't get a reply.

Saki looked stern. "We'll go after him, you guys head on!" San'L agreed when nodding before they go after the two. They caught up to Kira and the stranger until the pathway behind them collapsed and immediately recognised the girl. Kira was puzzled more. "Wha? Cagalli?"

San'L's eyes blinked. "Princess?"

Cagalli glared at the three. "Yeah well who did you thought it was?"

They were about to answer her question but San'L broke the silence. "Well we would love to stay and talk but now is a good time to stay alive. Come on, princess!"

"You got some nerves, pal!" Cagalli glared at him but Kira held her shoulders and dragged her to the corridors where light can be seen through the smoke. Outside they saw two humanoid machines and people shooting each other. The blonde girl's eyes were in tears while the others were confused.

"The Earth forces' G-Weapons." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Father I know you betrayed us all!" Her cry drawn attentions by firing at where they were had they not hid for cover.

San'L glared at her for blowing their cover. "Thanks why don't you tell the whole _universe_ where we are?" He said to her in a sarcastic tune.

"I'll get her to safety you guys find a way out!" Saki pulled Cagalli, ignoring her protest. The two remained behind, Kira leaped over and landed perfectly on the ground without hurting himself alongside San'L.

A woman with shoulder-length brown hair halted her firing when she spotted two teen boys jumped off the banister was surprised how they weren't in pain, resumed firing to defend the last two G-weapons, shot one of the attackers until she was shot in the shoulder.

Kira ran up to her for aide without knowing another ZAFT soldier was about to pull a kamikaze strike, drawing a combat knife for the kill. San'L saw him and alerted his friend. "Kira! Look out!" Shouted his name the brunette looked up to see would-be killer but seeing his face was a great surprise.

"Athrun?"

The blue haired teen stopped himself when recognising Kira. "What? Kira? San'L?" Both stood there, ignoring the explosions and guns firing even San'L looked into his thoughts and was also shocked. "Athrun? What the hell are you doing here?" The dark skinned teen said, glaring at their old friend.

Saki caught up to them and felt as though something was wrong but soon discovered the enemy was their old friend who they haven't seen in a long time. All four of them thought the same thing._ 'What is going on?'_

* * *

_I changed the name of the species Arron was a member to be a derived name from Mars, I thought it sounded more original but related to Mars and changed Keltrad's rank as he would be more of a member of the crew._


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

_Cyrannus System_

Taylor couldn't pick a better luck at the time since the Cylons began their assault and to make things harder they were in league with the Shadow Collective. The Valkyrie pilot had so many to think of when fighting alongside a Colonial who is more confused as he is when fighting alien machines.

Shot down a view Raiders as the two fighters worked together, Areen spotted what she could describe a horrific leviathan. "Hey, Taylor, what the frak is that?"

"What is it?" Taylor looked further to her point of view until his eyes turned to the size of plates. "My god! Reapers! They must be launching a full scale invasion in the system! Areen we need to alert your people that they can't fight this force, the Shadow Collective is beyond anything you can imagine!" He spoke through the com link with a hint of worry in his voice.

"If your right then how are we gonna make them listen, they won't listen to you since your Tau'ri." Areen knew she had to agree when she watched one of the Battlestars get crunched by the Reaper's powerful appendages and not one scratch was dented on the alloy after the ship was destroyed.

When she first heard about the Tau'ri and everything they said to the Quorum about many alien races exist, forces they fought who are more powerful, almost god-like then any would've thought impossible and made her feel they need to be very careful for what they encounter.

Her father agreed with her and was wiser into thinking their people shouldn't let their religion get in the way but her brother didn't.

Her mind was snapped back into reality as a swarm of alien ships swooped past the debris, noticed a few alien fighters with the raiders firing their energy weapons. Areen realised Taylor's fighter swooped over her Viper and straight to the wave like some idiot until something she didn't see coming when it transformed into a giant-sized Cylon and unleashed a wave of energy of his own that quickly wiped out nearly all of the fighters much to her surprise.

_'Thank the gods that we're not at war with the Federation!'_ She thought, steering her Viper to follow her new ally who transformed back into a Jet fighter. Admired of such skills performed, manoeuvring in ways the Colonials couldn't pull or believe would be possible. She even began to admire this Tau'ri-if he is one or an alien, either way he was very skilled.

The two fighters manage to pass through only to see a horrific scene of Colonial ships being destroyed without getting a chance to put up a fight to find one Battlestar fighting for survival against the Reaper and somehow not drifting like the rest of the fleet.

The two fighter pilots head towards it before any enemy ships reach it. They received a weak link from the Battlestar through the static until it became clearer to hear.

_"Repeat this is the Battlestar Cerberus to any known survivors do you copy? We are being helplessly outnumbered and the entire fleet has been wiped out!"_

_'Oh no, Dad!_' Areen recognised the voice of her father who is the captain of the ship. Just when she was about to respond back she heard Taylor's voice responded. _"Battlestar Cerberus, this is Valkyrie Leader Taylor Yarnan from Starfleet. My squad is helping to as much as we can until help comes can you hold on a little longer?"_

_"The Federation? Forgive the surprise, son, but none of us believe you would come and help us."_ The captain responded with some sense of hope.

_"Well I happen to came in time to safe a pilot named Areen."_

_"Areen? Thank gods, what happened to your squadron?"_ The captain spoke to her, made her felt relieved to hear he was worried inside. "We were ambushed, sir, we believe the cylons have made allies and some sort of transforming machines Taylor identifies as Decepticons which is an alien."

_"Alien? Meaning we've been infiltrated?"_

"That may be possible, captain, right now we need to gather any surviving ships and join up with the fleet as soon as they arrive." The Valkyrie pilot spoke. "I know you don't trust me but believe me we're at war with an alliance called the Shadow Collective that are powerful and extremely hostile. If they are in league with the Collective there's no chance that you can defeat them." Hoping to have gotten through to them, a few moments of silence until he received a response.

_"We'll take your word for it, we're picking up more Cylon ships jumping in all over the place." _Taylor and Areen were relieved to hear it, but before he would respond his face turned to a smile._ "I wouldn't worry about it, Captain. Cavalry's arrived!"_

Multiple Hyperspace windows and flashes opened from a distance then came the Federation ships, accompanied by the Klingon ships. Along with them an _SDF Avalon_ but jumped out of Fold-space as any ships built from Protoculture, clearly the largest ship any have seen. The Klingon Bird-of-Prey ships immediately taken action when the Raiders and Reapers spotted them. Swooping pass the debris the Klingon ships began firing their upgraded torpedoes on the first targets such as the Basestars.

The Cylon Basestar launched their missiles, enveloped them in large balls of explosions only to have harmlessly disembarked without any damage due to their strong shields.

The Bird-of-Prey ships now fired more of their weapons again along with the Federation ships that have launched a dozen of drones at the Basestar and the Reaper that was approaching them, both were unable to do anything with the drones swarming around them like insects until they cut through their alloy like paper, blown from the insides of their vessels. The Federation fleet fired their forward phasors and plasma beam weapons all together, forming a defence position around the surviving Colonial ships and to guide them to the _Avalon_.

On board the _Cerberus_ the Captain and everyone present in the bridge watched with awe and shock how powerful the Federation was including their allies. The captain was merely in his late-middle ages with greying dark brown hair and manages to keep himself fit. "Captain, more Cylons and aliens jumping all over the place!" Said his XO. "Oh gods!"

"What is it?" He shouted out, seeing the XO's paled face. "Their beginning to bomb the colonies! All of them!" Everyone was now pale as ghosts to hear such gruesome news. Fearing to learn their loved ones were still on the planets they are fighting for.

The Basestars launched their missiles into the colonies' atmosphere, then split into many more missiles, plummet into cities, oceans, forests until entire planets were enveloped with clouds of radiation, billions of lives lost by the Shadow Collective. The Shadow collective immediately began to send in parties throughout the system to be sure there were no survivors on the colonies while in the midst of battle with the Federation and Klingons.

Taylor watched in horror as mushroom-shaped clouds grew over entire landscapes, images of his past surfaced of his home and family. His hands clench around the trigger and eyes shut tight. "No, this is what happened to my home, my family!" He whispered, enough for no one to listen before turning his site to the Reapers with hatred.

_"You bastards!" _Thrusted his engines and fired endlessly at any enemy fights in his path, using missiles and guns in every direction. Streaming into a group of Raiders that had the misfortune to pick a fight with an angered pilot, ending up blown to pieces before the Valkyrie fazed through them.

"Oh frak." Areen watched as the Valkyrie pilot going berzerk after the bombing. It was as if something triggered him going like this, felt she needed to do something if he keeps going like this.

_"All Vipers, this is Commander Vern of the Battlestar _Cerberus_ leave the battle and return to the _Cerberus _we will initiate jump and anyone left behind will follow the Federation ships."_

She spotted a raider coming from behind him no doubt wouldn't know when distracted. Took action to help him, firing her guns at the Raider until it manages to shoot the Valkyrie's wings causing it to spin out of control as she followed through.

Pacing some speed she used her Viper to steer the now unconcious pilot into the Battlestar Cerberus, sturggling with her might by the size and weight of the fighter until she had help with some other Valkyries in Battroid mode to bring it into the Colonial ship with an almost perfect landing in the docking bay, followed by a dozen or so Vipers. Engineers took action to extinguish sparks and fire from the damaged fighters before Medical units took the wounded to safe.

The _SDF Avalon _opened up the docking bay for Colonial ships to enter; once the last ship docked the fleet turned round and initiated Space fold, warp and hyperspace to flee the lost battle.

Far from the battle just began the Battlestar _Galactica _was in a state of panic after recieving news of a Cylon attack on the colonies. Colonal Tigh looked at the papers them received. "This is gotta be a joke." He said with a small grin. "The fleet's playing a joke on you, it's a retirement prank. Cone on."

"I don't think so." The commander William Adama disagreed with him, concerned of the reports. Picked up an intercom and started speaking to the entire fleet.

"This is the commander. Moments ago this ship recieved word of a Cylon and Alien attack against our homeworlds is underway. We do not know the size or the disposition or the strength of the enemy forces. But all indications point to a massive assault against Colonial Defences. Admiral Nagala has taken personal command of the fleet aboard the Battlestar Atlantia following the destruction of the Picon fleet in the first wave of the attacks." He sighed and continued on. "How? Why doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that as of this moment, we are at war.

Many took it in for the moment Adama said about war. "You're ready for this. Stand to your duties, trust your fellow shipmates and we'll all get through this. As other news only the Battlestar Cerberus was the only military ship that survived and recieved word the United Federation of Planets lend their aide for they are also at war with this enemy the Cylons have allied themselves. No further updates for now. Thank you."

Everyone in the ship scrambled into action, never believed they would be at war with the Cylons after 40 years but now with aliens for the first time in Colonial history. "Begin a plot around the solar system for any military units, friendly or hostile."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir, I'm picking up unknown vessels recently appeared on our monitors 1500 km from our position."

"Could be these aliens you mentioned earlier. That Tau'ri president chick few years ago mentioned there are forces more fearsome than us." Tigh said.

"And they were right. We know nothing of the universe as they more widespread than we have." The commander replied.

_"This is the Federation starship _SDF Avalon_ to Colonial starship. We wish to make contact and have refugee vessels from the attack in the Cyrannus system." _They were shocked and relieved to find the UFOP in the situation, also with survivors to count. "This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar _Galactica_, we're grateful to hear this and your permission to make contact is granted so long as we recognise our own vessels first."

_"I understand your concerns, commander, as I have Commander Telos of the Battlestar _Cerberus _with us." _It surprised them even more that Telos was with them.

"Tell him we'll be happy to see him come aboard." Turning towards his XO. "I'll need to get Starbuck out of the brig, we'll be needing all the pilots we need for this war."

"There are many who wouldn't _trust _the Federation from our first contact with them, mainly the Tau'ri."

All because of Adar and those fools would see things in their image. I think this could help both our civilizations to put aside their differences as both our enemies have now joined forces."

_Halo Sol system_

The _Leviathan_ raced to the colony station after receiving hail from Captain Alexander. Commander Shanseem stood high and observing the screen while the officers around him carry out their duties. "Ensign, be sure the ship is cloaked from all vessels of this system. I do not wish to endanger the ship and it's crew in their war."

"Shields are up and the Leviathan is cloaked, sir." The female Trill officer replied.

"Sir, commander Keltrad requests to send a team to the station for immediate evact of all officers." A Tau'ri male spoke out from his post. "Tell him as soon as we are within range he'll need to be of extreme careful." Thun remarked, turning to the young Tau'ri. "Remember we're not the only ones with powerful weapons, but we know how they fight and think which should give us the advantage if one day they oppose us." The officer nodded before the Sanghieli turned to the AI. "Martin Luther King, anything on the Captain and his clan or any of the cadets?"

_"I have indeed, but unfortunately the three cadets, San'L, Saki Yamuri and Kira Alexander are located just at the heat of battle for what I believe are the G-Weapons for the Earth forces."_Lid up screens of the Machines built by ZAFT and the newest designs by Orb, Thon had to admit they were impressive, the grey machines reminded him of the Tau Battlesuits.

Despite of their so-called advantage Starfleet size would not matter only by strength, courage and wisdom are one of the ways that make a warrior strong. Over the years of understanding the two factions he sees them as no better than each other as they continue fighting one another.

As the war spreads at an alarming rate it would without a doubt they will be pulled in it and must work as allies to fight against the Shadow Collective whether they like or not.

"What about the cadets?" He became concerned upon learning the cadets are in the battlefield, despite they were one of the best trained in the academy they were not ready for real action yet.

_"Through the security cameras, San'l and Saki have exited the building and Kira's signature is located in one of the G-weapons with who I believe to be is an Earth Force officer." _The commander was shocked to hear what he didn't wish was true. "What? Why is Kira Alexander _in_ the G-weapon?"

To answer his question the video-log showed Kira running to the female who was shot and wounded while protecting the last G-weapon, he watched closer to find a ZAFT soldier about to strike but to make things more confusing, the soldier paused where he stood and saw Kira's shocked expression. It was as if he knew his would-be killer before he fled to the other G-weapon. Thon needed to know why and how until they successfully rescued them all.

"Are the new Messiahs ready for flight?"

"Yes, sir! Skull squadron is ready for your call." An officer said.

"Keltrad will lead them in the mission with General Rolios. I want all to remain stealth, without being seen or heard!" Barking out his orders as followed. The seven Messiahs disembarked the starship, heated their thrusters to build high speed. new upgraded fighters with updated technologies and resources that allow them to be faster and stronger. Each fighter was equipped with their own personal FTL-drives, cloaking technology; even have self-reparing nanites for any damages they sustain.

Not far in the battle the Moebius Zero pilot, the famous _Hawk of Endymion _concentrated firing his targets when all of a sudden saw what could be described as curved streams of blue lights and even stranger than that was seeing a glimpse of a larger unknown ship before disappearing from sight. "OK, that was weird." He told himself until he felt a strange sense only he knows. "But this one I know what this feeling is." Turning his gaze to the Laurasia-class ships where the source was coming from.

_Heliopolis_

San'L and Saki ran for their lives through the dangers, thinking about how to get to safety and worry about the main picture; like why Athrun was in the military and doing this. "San'L, were you sure that was Athrun Zala?"

He faced her with a strong stern expression. "Damn righ it was him, even Kira saw him right in the face and I searched his mind." Looking back at the damage caused by them. "Why, why would he do this? This isn't like him."

"Hey!" Both turned to the familiar voice they recognised was Sai and Tolle, the four teens rushed up to them, all looked worried. "Wh-where's Kira? We thought he was with you two?" Said Mir. The two couldn't think what to say to them until large rocks shattered from the nearby building came above them. San'L didn't had time to think of what will happen, threw his hands above them and the rocks were thrown to another direction away from them. Saki was shocked for what he had done to expose himself for what he is in front of their friends who were more shocked than she was.

"Man, good thing one of my ancestors was a Tau'ri." San'L muttered quickly so no one would hear him. Turning to face them with a stern look. "San'L, how did you do that?" Kuzzey managed to speak from his shock.

"I know this is something you never saw but I promise me, Saki and Kira will explain everything. But we can't if we're responsible for your lifes if endangered."

"We did feel as though we wanted to tell you sometime because of the friendship we had, even Kira wanted to the most. Right now getting to safety is more importance." Saki felt as though she wished nothing like this would have happened. Felt a gently hand on her shoulder to realised was from Mir smiling to them. "We understand, Saki. I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a secret."

San'L smiled with relief. "Thanks, Mir, but believe me it is big." Another explosion occured when a GINN burst out of the ruined buildings, turned it's attentions on the teens with its large weapon pointing at them until three energy lances stabbed from its torso. Fallen to the ground with the pilot now dead they see behind the GINN. San'L and Saki immediately recognised it as the Messiah; the teens thought it was a more advance mobile suit, sleeker, more humanoid with parts that resembled a plane.

"Is that a mobile suit?" Sai stared at it in awe.

"No really." They turned to San'L grinned with a positive face. "That's one of ours, the VF-25 Messiah, new in the Federation." Confused what he meant as the Messiah approached them casually with it's metallic feat skidded across the ground like it was ice skating. Kneeling down to look at the confused teens until they heard a voice coming from it. _"San'L? Saki? Long time no see!"_ Both of the cadets were dumbfounded to recognise their saviour. "Taren?"

"The one and only and I see you've been busy! Where's Kira!" the Tetramand grinned looking through the vidscreen, noticed the other humans possibly with them. Wondering where their best friend is until he spotted another of the humanoid machined identified as Mobile suits but with mostly blue and white, observed as it battles a Mobile suit like the other he shot dead. He saw their stern faces something was wrong.

"You see that machine just now, Kira's in there in trouble." Saki explained, their friends shocked to hear this. _"I'll go help him. By the way if you see another of these bad boys wrecking havoc and with a ape-roar that would be Gunjak, he and I became pilots of Skull squadron and immediately volunteered to help you guys! get to somewhere safe until we regroup."_

Activated his thrusters, gusting great winds until he was from distances. Cleaning themselves then stared at the two cadets. "Yeah, I know we have allot of explaining to do but should head to the park." Started to run without wasting time.

After being pushed into a mobile suite, Kira watched as the woman was having trouble piloting the machine as well as fighting with it against a GINN poorly, he decided to take over with his years of experience with machines. Not knowing the woman watched him reprogrammed the G-weapon identified as the _Strike_ in mere seconds._ 'This kid, could he be...?'_ She had many questions in her mind.

The Strike pulled out it's sabres before charging into the GINN, dodging each blast that was for the Strike. Within reach stabbed it in the waist unit and the other beneath its head, severed the link to control the machine.

The young Coordinator, Miguel was having the worst of luck when having to capture the final G-Weapon. At first he thought it was easy having to deal with the pilot who is a Natural until suddenly became serious which confused him. Now his GINN was damaged and unable to control it.

"Ugh, damn Natural! Let's see you get out of this!" Pulled out an eject switch, opening a hatch behind him to jump out before moving the GINN into the strike.

The brunette woman grimaced of what he was doing. "No good! get away from that!" Alerting Kira who sees what was happening, too late to get a clear distance until something came between them and punched the GINN to its side before it exploded. Both were confused of what happened when one of the screens showing what she thought was a Mobile unit. Kira on the other hand recognised it._ 'A VF-25 Messiah? Why would Starfleet be here? At least they came in time.'_

Receiving a hail coming from the Messiah through weak static. _"This is Messiah-4 speaking to the Mobile Suit, is that you Kira?"_ The boy's eyes blinked when realising who's voice it was. "Taren? I can't believe it!" Smiled at the static screen to hear his friend's voice.

_"Same here, bud, what the hell are you doing in that? Commander Shansheem probably wants to know." _Gulped when almost forgetting that Starfleet could hack into every network in this system, knowing he would have a very serious demand for what's been going on. Before he could respond to Taren, the woman was unconscious and her arm was bleeding.

"Taren, I have someone who's seriously wounded. She needs medical attention."

_"Everyone's rounding up at the forest; San'l and Saki are already there by now. I'll go and let the officers know where you guys are, including your family, let's move it." _Both the _Strike_and the Messiah headed into seperate directions.

The ZAFT mobile suits escaped with the stolen G-Weapons now in their grasp, entering the ship for the Mechanics to get to work on the machines. Athrun disembarked his and floated in the zero-gravity, remembering what had happened on the station._ 'Kira, San'L, Saki. It couldn't be.'_

Meanwhile back in the station Saki started explaining to their friends everything, couldn't believe what they were hearing; that their friends, apart from Kira were really aliens. Working for this Federation which is an alliance of many more aliens, even more surprising that Humans have spread across their galaxy and one of those known as the Tau'ri were enhanced humans like Coordinators only much more physically stronger, smarter and don't have the same personality as either of them have.

What became more horrific is they and other allied alien governments are at war with an enemy that not only seeks their own goal, but to embark a crusade to exterminate all of Humanity and all related.

Sai sighed, taking all he and the rest had heard. "OK, so let me get this straight then; you guys are from another planet which is part of a bigger alliance of countless alien races in the universe."

Saki nodded. "That's right."

Tolle took his turn. "And what your saying is somewhere there's _another _Earth in another galaxy where a race of more enhanced humans called 'Tau'ri' who were one of the founding members of this Federation."

Both the cadets nodded again, Mir then gave a worried look. "And what your saying is your people are at war with these other aliens who want to rule many worlds, and wipe out all of Humanity? Including us?"

"'Fraid so." San'L remarked.

"But why? what is it we did to make them want to do such thing?" Kuzzey asked as many would agree with him.

"It's not what we did, they want to wipe us _all_ out so we wouldn't become too powerful and a threat to them." San'L said knowing not to worry them allot about the details of the war, knowing they couldn't say too much when they see the familiar machine approaching them until slowing itself in front of them.

They were surprised of the size of it but San'L and Saki were used to things that size or bigger. They see now kneeling down before letting the hatch from the torso open and came out of it was Kira with an unconscious woman who's arm was seriously wounded.

"What happened?" Mir asked Kira when looking back at the woman. "She needs help with her arm. Saki, can you do anything for her?"

The Zolan nodded. "Sure!"

Elsewhere where the battle continued from the remaining ZAFT, two GINNs patrol the ruined city for any signs of Earth Forces or just for sick pleasure of any Naturals to shoot. Over the near halfe building one of them spotted something moving, the two decided to investigate behind it. But what they found was nothing; even their scanners couldn't find anything.

Taren couldn't picked a better time when having to deal with two mobile suits, could take them out in no time with his years of training and easily take on any enhanced humans

"This is stupid, there's nothing here!" The GINN pilot said, annoyed and bored hinted.

"We got what we came for let's get out of-" Destroying the rest of the ruins they saw light shimmering in a humanoid shape roughly about their height or bigger. Both ZAFT pilots were in a state of shock when it revealed it's presence. Couldn't find the right answer for what it is but to destroy and possibly bring back for study. But the humanoid-machine dodged it, taken the arm and tossed the GINN over its back like a feather until it landed roughly against the ground.

"What the hell?" The pilot who had the misfortunes to have his now disabled GINN thrown in the air by some bizarre robot. Unknown to them that it was the Messiah, developed from the Protoculture and other advance resources used in the Federation.

"What kind of a Mobile suit is that?" The second pilot shouted, controlling his GINN to fire at it but the Messiah had the advantage over stealth and speed. Skidded to the side to dodge the bullets as well as using it's shields.

"Shields?" It was something neither Natural or Coordinator thought was possible for any machines of their size would be able to possess shields or use advance cloak. Inside the Messiah, Taren was getting annoyed of how weak the ZAFT mobile armour are. Wondering how they could think of themselves more superior to humans when two GINNs couldn't take his fighter down.

"I have no time to deal with you, _asshole!_ Now for some real fighting!" The Messiah approached the GINN, deactivating it's shields but the bullets still had no effect against surface as they were bounced off.

Seeing it running with a sword in the metal grasp, thinking that he believes to have won the battle but has gravely underestimated the pilot of the Messiah, displayed a smaller shield over its left arm that blocked the attack. Taren aimed it's free arm to aim right into the head, knocking it's balance off, enough time for him to fire energy weapons in the gaps.

Stood tall as the now destroyed mobile suit collapses to the ground before the victor. Taren had some small sense of pity for the Coordinators, using pride in battle and prejudice in battles would send them to a darker path and could affect those close to them. He once said the two factions would be nothing but trouble and he was right, they would have a hard time taking on the UFOP since he easily took on two GINN.

"I gotta get to Commander Keltrad and come back for the others, fast as possible." He told himself, bringing out the screen and gain contact with them. He suddenly heard a woman's voice.

_"This is Lyta Alexander to the _Leviathan_ or any Starfleet officer in the area, please respond!"_ Hearing Lyta's voice, Taren quickly responded, tabbing his finger against the holo screen. "Lyta Alexander, it's Taren! I just got in contact with the others, your son Kira is ok but they got caught in a crossfire!"

_"Glad to know they are safe, I'm with my husband and our children now. Transmit the coordinates of their whereabouts."_

"Got it, best to alert the commander not to beam them aboard in front of any locals, especially their friends. Meet you at the park." Cut the transmission off to regroup with the others, hoping to see his friends in good shape than being in the situation they're in now.


	8. Chapter 8: Callapsing Land

_Halo Galaxy, Eden Prime Orbit, __Orbital Station Watchtower_

High above the atmosphere of Eden Prime, the _Watchtower_ standing high in the orbit with an orbital elevator rising higher than any towers on the surface. Connecting to the artifficial ring that was constructed after colonization. A few thousand kilometers further from the ring was the Jump Gate they builted from the technology traded from the native races in the far side of the Halo Galaxy. Many Fighters of Valkyries and Messiahs flown in groups, accompanying the larger warships throughout the Eden System for any sign of enemy pressence in Federation or allied territories. Although nowhere near any dangers but cannot risk the chances in the war should the Shadow Collective ever launch a suprise attack.

The bridge was large and circular, lid with holograms and lights. Everyone was on their usual days watching ships come and go, jump gate opening up a vortex and observing the nebula which some might say would be a perfect idea for romantic dates and tourist attraction. Captain Rick Mellar entered the bridge and took his chair, bringing up the holo board. Mid white hair, average built Tau'ri and noted having a faint scar running down his right eye. "Anything to report, officer Kyles."

Kyles was an asian male with short trimmed black hair. Turned to his superior officer. "Well had trouble with the Vulpimancers that got loose before they were takedn to the safari habitat along with the Tribbles multiplying more than rabbits. Rounded up the rest of the Malcorian terrorists who made empty threats of blowing up the ring for 'contaminating' their superiority and completed all the sectors for all races who breath in different atmospheres and gravities. The rest not much apart of a war in the Halo Sol System which is unexpected to see and some activities are going on in Andromeda."

"Well at least we have nothing to worry about." The captain said, relaxing in his chair. The AI Charles Darwin appeared in the middle of the bridge. _"I apologies for the interruption, captain, but I thought you should be informed our probes that were launched into Jump-space have detected a number of unidentified ships. We were unable to determine if they are hostile or friendly."_

A large holo screen lid up, showing them a reddish dimension of where ships enter through the Jump gates, lightening and swirling votexes were easily viewed throughout the realm. The probe's point of view turned to large vessels with tendrils growing out forward, accompanied by Smaller vessels that look like a mix between jellyfish and squid. The captain studied them and certainly caught his interest.

"Does starfleet or any other allied governments know about them?" Rick asked.

_"This is was taken a few hours ago, so you are one of he few to know first. They appear to be organic vessels according to the probe scanners, similiar to the Leviathans and the Vajra. They appear to be travelling to sector 550."_

Kyles blinked his eyes when hearing the name of the sector. "Sector 550?"

The Captain turned his head to him. "You know that place?"

"Yeah, heard that its suppose to be where Vorlons live and rumours say any ship go there don't come back. Like the Bermuda Triangle on Earth."

"Now you mention it, the Vorlons happen to be one of the Forerunners allies in the Ori War thousands of years ago. We haven't explored much since the war with the Shadow Collective broke out. I'll report this to Governor Sven to explore near their borders, don't want to stir up anymore trouble than we're in now." The captain stated. "Also there have been reports of ships in the Andromeda galaxy; saying there were ships of unknown configurations. Hard to tell wether they are hostile or friendly."

_"I will sent this to Starfleet, perhaps hopefully they may have a Halo within their territory and forming a friendship with an advance ancient race could help us defeat the Shadow Collective."_ Charles suggested.

"Hopefully your right, Darwin. We can only help but feel bad if we drag them into this war." The captain hoped, turning his gaze to the view of the space. "Go ahead and inform the governor and Admiral Hunter, no doubt he'll want to take this First Contact mission."

The officer chuckled. "No doubt about it, sir."

_Halo Sol System, Heliopolis_

Throughout the debris of the levelled city, shimmering figures pass through the naked human eye. Glimmering lights flared around them as white armoured warriors stood. One of them with more decorative features, shimmering blue patterns luminate the armour, carrying a sabre buckled around the belt and a flowing grey garp around the waist.

"Have you found the location of the cadets." The leader spoke out.

"We are getting faint signatures, captain Alexander. This battle between ZAFT and Earth forces are making it harder for us to search." One of the officers quickly reported.

The Turian general scoffed under his breath. "These enhanced natives who call themselves 'Coordinators' aren't as strong as they claim to be. I immediately took down one their war machines."

"We didn't came here to fight them, Rolius, only to find the cadets and complete our mission." Keltrad approached him and put his hand on Bryon's armoured shoulder. "We'll find them, sir. They were trained to survive in serious battles like this. I'm sure your son is with them."

The captain turned to him and nodded. "Let's move out and continue searching."

"Sir, wait! One of the Messiahs is coming towards us." The officers spotted one of their fights skimmering over the debris after decloaking itself in front of them. The fighter's cockpit opened revealing to be Taren. Byron knew him as one of Kira's closes friends and can sense something was good to be heard.

"Captain! I got good news, I found the cadets and Kira's with them." Hearing that the Tau'ri was relieved to hear it. "That's excellant news."

"But just a little problem. Some of their friends who are humans have been exposed to us unwittingly and they may jave been told about us."

"Is this true?" The Turian didn't sound happy to hear it. "Captain, according to your laws in the Federation; no species who have made contact outside their aren't to know the existence of extraterrestrial life on other planets until they reach maturity."

Byron looked at him and reluctantly nodded. "Yes, they may have violated the Prime Directive for a good reason. We have to go there now." Glancing at the young Tetramand. "Taren, can you lead us to them?"

"Sure thing. I just got word with your wife; I thought you would be with your family right now."

"Yes, I was. But I couldn't allow myself to leave Kira behind and leave him in danger. Now take us to them." He ordered the young pilot who immediately did so as ordered. The soldiers got into their fighters to follow the Messiah.

Kira, Mir and Saki were around the unconscious woman as Saki treats her wound. Noticing that she was waking up.

Mir was the first to speak up. "Well I see your finally awake, hey Kira, Saki." The woman was about to get up but the pain responded from her left arm. Saki took action to keep her still. "Don't, your better off lying down. It's almost healed but the pain will go away slowly."

Kira knelt down and looked worried to her. "I guess I owe you an apology, I may have got carried away but had to do something."

Mir offered her a bottle of water to her who accepted it.

"This Gundam is awesome!" They turned to hear Tolle's voice where he was inside the Gundam as he called it. Kuzzey was with only outside looking at the machine.

Sai was more worried then the rest. "Guys, stop playing around with it."

"He's right, we don't want to set it to self destruct by accident or anything." San'L was more concerned of the machine, although alot different from their's but still capable of fight and causing alot of damage.

Kuzzey and Tolle looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces. "So why d'you think it turned grey?" Kuzzey asked.

Before Tolle would give an answer, San'L beat him to it. "It's most likely to have shut down, we seen them like this before they were first activated."

"So you mean it's out of juice?" Tolle finally answered and earned a nod from San'L. They were unaware that the young Zentradi/Jaffa had his hand in his pocket where his weapon was tucked away should things turn ugly.

"Get away from that machine!" The four of them turned around when a bullet smacked into the hull next to Tolle that was fired upon by the woman they saved. Unlike the others who reacted to her, San'L pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at her. She was suprised by his reflexes and studied the weapon in his hands, never seen anything like it before in her life. San'L's eyes narrowed at her while pointing his weapon. "Last time I checked, we don't thank people by firing bullets."

Kira ran up in between, spread his arms out and looked at his friend. "Wait, what do you think you are doing?" He gave a stern look at San'L who mirrored the gesture."Protecting our friends, what is it look like? She's an Earth Force officer, I figured it out when we saw her fighting against the ZAFT troops earlier."

The brunnette was impressed that he discovered her nationality. "Very clever, but it was foolish of your friend to step in a crossfire and I am also greatful of your help with my arm." San'L snotted lightly at her, glaring at the woman and at Kira for being foolish enough to nearly cost his life, but knows better than she does. _'Alexander, you better be right about this.'_ Sending a telepathic message to him, Kira nodded and watched San'L reluctantly toss his weapon aside and followed with the rest while she was pointing her gun.

"As you may know, you have been exposed to a highly classified secret. Your names., one at a time." She ordered and still holding her gun.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Mirriallia Haw."

"Name's Saki Yunaka."

"San'L and that's all there is."

"Kira Alexander." Kira, Saki and San'L were the only ones who showed negative faces to her when they and their friends were being threatened.

"And my name is Murrue Ramius and your friend, San'L is correct that I'm an Earth Alliance officer and it is highly unfortunate that I cannot allow any of you to leave." Most of the teens were shocked by it but not the three cadets who knew this was coming.

"Despite the circumstances you witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I am able to notify the probiate authorities will then handle how the situation is to be made, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"Not gonna happen!" Out of nowhere Murrue felt a large gun against the back of her head, hearing a deep frizzling voice. The EA Officer was shocked to see armoured humanoid figures shimmering into existence, pointing their weapons at her. Behind her was different who was all black and heavily armoured, another who's head resembled some sort of eagle and the armour they were wearing looked ancient. Before she responded he gestured his hand out and the gun came flying out of the still shocked Murrue's hand and into his, but not before being crunched into a ball and dropping it to the ground which surprised the teens even more.

The captain approached the woman, she could only see the cold golden narrow eyes of the helmet staring at her. "Who are you?" She was very nervous, feeling hint of fear inside her building.

"I am Captain Byron Alexander of the Federation Starship_ Leviathan_. And three of the civilians who helped treated you happen to be our cadets." He spoke through his helmet. She looked at Kira when he introduced himself to her earlier then back to the captain.

"Are you any chance related?" She asked feeling very uneasy if she was threatening a high ranked officer's relative.

"Yes, Kira is my son and when my family are threatened I don't take people very lightly."

Mir turned to Kira to be astonished it was his father in the armour. "Kira, is that your father?" The young brunette nodded.

Murrue's courage resurfaced. "I would apologies but how you took my gun without ever touching makes me curious to what nation you belong to."

"You may find this hard to believe, but we are not part of any known government." He pressed the patterns located around the left side of his neck, the helmet retracted to reveal his youthful face and his long light brown hair fell. Murrue was surprised that by his age of being Kira's father he should be older.

The large soldier withdrawn his weapon. "I suppose you deserve the truth after sudden shock. We are not part of any nations of your world. Not even in this star system." The Earth Force officer didn't know whether the captain was making it up or some sick joke. "Like your saying your aliens. You look completely human."

"Perhaps this will show how alien we are. Keltrad?" The large officer's helmet retracted in a similar way to reveal a diamond hard-skinned head and another who's face was like an insect, covered in grey carapace all over his face. All of them took a good look and gasped of how real they were.

"Now you know what we are, we aren't even members or allies of either of your race. As I am to understand you have been exposed to a highly classified secret that none of you were meant to learn." Keltrad said to her.

She glared at them, not caring what they are anymore. "How is it you know alot about us so much?"

Bryon merely chuckled at her reaction, folded his arms in front of his chest. "We've been sending many probes and agents to learn about your cultures. And believe it or not my people and yours are very much related. But we cannot stand around in a middle of a battle, even with our ship far from the battlefield for safety of the crew we're stuck for now. At the moment I am placing the civilians under my protection despite your jurisdiction over them.

Murrue felt it was absurd that this 'human' or alien was taking higher authorities over the children and threatening her. "Just a minute! If you know the ways of war then you should understand that I cannot allow that."

Keltrad glared at her with his golden eyes. "By other words you brought classified machines to a neutral station? Endangering the lives of everyone on board by underestimating ZAFT forces who have violated your treaty?" Hearing those words coming from him made her felt guilty as he was not wrong. They had indeed brought chaos and many paid the price. But her expression remained where it was and turned stern to reply.

"Maybe you should take a look around yourselves, these people don't realise that just because their neutral they think they have noting to do with the war, thinking they can just further themselves away?"

Tolle stepped through and spoke out. "Well we wanted to be left alone and not wanting to have anything to do with it!"

"Well that's the reality you just have to deal with." Murrue said in a cold tune.

The Turian glared at her and his mandibles clicked. "You humans show no honour or respect to your allies decision."

Murrue was about to respond but even now she had to agree to them. Believing deep down in her thoughts they are more open minded than either Naturals or Coordinators have been. "As I want to argue with you, I need to make contact with the Earth Alliance vessel _Archange_l. The machine must not fall into ZAFT hands and they will tip the balance and our chances of winning this war."

The captain studied the G-weapon and was impressed how they came this far to built a weapon to match ZAFT's strength. Sighing to himself knowing he'll rgret it. "Alright, we'll help you deliver it to Earth but not here to form alliances with anyone in this system. We have our own war to end as well."

The woman let the corner of her lips move upwards and knowing they have problems of their own. "So even the universe isn't as peaceful as we all thought."

"We all wish for peace and end the war as quickly as possible." Byron replied. The soldiers placed themselves into should any hostile presence by spotted. The captain went to the group of teenagers who looked a little nervous until he put up a comforting expression. "I'm sure you have had a rough day. But I'm afraid not even I can allow you to leave but I can guaranteed to keep you safe from harm until we return you to your families. Is that good enough?"

They nodded when feeling a little better by his words, he looked at the woman's wound which seem to have healed before they arrived. Knowing it to be Saki's work for her medical skills.

Kira went up to his father when he wanted to know about his family. "Dad, are mom, Joanna and Alan safe on the _Leviathan_?"

"They are, son. As soon as we get in touch with them we'll see them shortly and sort things out with the situation we're in. And I found what is meant to be yours and Saki's." The brunette and the red/orange haired Zolan were little confused until he pulled out a small mechanical yellow and green bird in his hand and a yellow furred catsnake wrapped around his wrist with it's singal green eye blinked.

Saki and Kira were surprised and relieved to find their pets safe and not harmed. The catsnake leaped into it's Zolan companion's embrace, wrapped itself around her neck and then biting softly on it's tail. The bird flew towards Kira and landed on his shoulder. _"Birdy."_ The mechanical bird said as and often says it everytime.

Saki stroked her companion and groomed it's fur. "Oh, thank you, Byron. I almost thought she was in danger, she must've been so worried about me."

"Captain, if I am to transport the machine to the Archangel, we would need the Comm link inside to establish contact." Murrue suggested.

"Very well. Since Kira piloted the machine will have to do it while Keltrad and San'L will help him." She nodded, the Tau'ri gestured them to obey his orders and did.

Murrue was recovering from her shock, her first actual argument with aliens and humans from another planet. She studied how they interact with each other and each one differnt than the other which showed how equal they were. It was like being in one of those Sci fi movies only with real honest to god _aliens_. She spotted some who were of her race but a few only appear human, it made her show how open minded Byron's people were and that they must think of her race being barbaric and xenophobic to each other.

Murrue approached him with a calmful and positive face. "I wanted to apologies for my behavior to you. You must understand that my concern is to complete the mission by means neccessary."

Byron smiled at her and spoke in a comforting tune. "We all act the same way. Like you we're also at war with a powerful enemy known as the Shadow Collective, this war is far more devastating than the one your in and believe me these beings who we're fighting against are unlike anything you ever imagine."

Murrue felt disturbed about this war they mentioned being far worse than the Bloody Valentine War. She thought if it ever came to their world it would be extremely difficult for Earth Alliance to take on both enemies at once.

Miriallia was given a glance of Yuki's pet catsnake which she found adorable. "For a little fella, she looks cute." Yuki nodded, looking at the yellow furred creature around her neck. "She also likes you for your compliment."

Approaching them was Taren and Gunjak, the teens were surprised by how big they were. Yuki found it amusing of their faces. "Guys, this is Taren who saved us earlier." Gesturing her hand to the four-armed, red skinned Tetramand. Smiling to them when offering both his right hands in gesture of friendship. "Nice to meet ya, hear alot about you." They returned the favour and turned to what they could describe as a large gorilla. "And next to me is the woolly King Kong from those movies of yours, Gunjak." Taren grinned while snickering.

The Jiralhanae lightly growled and snorted. "Watch it, four eyes, I got a grav-hammer in my fighter and isn't a little reluctant of using it on you."

"Oh yeah? I can take you on easily with my two hands behind my back." Taren and Gunjak glared at each other with sparks of lightening in their eyes.

The Zolan sighed when Sai went to her. "Are they always like this?"

"Sadly to say, yes. They always try and compete in things to see who's the strongest." She walked up to them, coming in-between the two before they would have their throats choked. "Knock it off you two, safe it for when if we ever end up in the battlefield. And Gunjak, why do you have a grav-hammer with you? Expecting to have close combat with the enemy?"

Gunjak looked down at her, wondering if they heard the news about the Shadow Collective's newest recruits. "You mean you haven't heard about the recent attack on the Halo Mars Colony?"

Taren took his turn. "We learned that the two factions, the Predacons and Decepticons joined the war and became part of the Collective."

"Who are they?" Tolle asked.

"Autonomous robotic-based organisms from a planet called Cybertron, a species capable of transforming into whatever form they desire. There are several factions of these Cybertronians; The Autobots and Decepticons can take on forms of whatever vehicles or mechanical devices they see suitable. The other two Maximals and Predacons who evolved into becoming techno-organic during the later days of the Cybertronian Wars and are able to transform into animals and even plants which are very rare." Saki said.

Taren nodded. "The Autobots and Maximals are the good guys and wanted peace in the universe and get along with all sentient life but the Decepticons and Predicons desire conquest, entire civilizations have been at war for over a million years, fighting for control of a powerful artifact called the Allspark that has the power to creates life. It crashed in the Tau'ri homeworld's artic circle in the year 1897 A.D."

"So what happened?" Mir was interested to know as the others.

"Well they came to Tau'ri Earth before the humans officially became Tau'ri, the battle was rough and the Allspark was destroyed but sometime later, they manage to replicate the energy it harnessed to restore their homeplanet. Their leader was greatful for our help and formed a friendship with them. Finally manage to exile the bad factions and hadn't heard from them since... until now." Said Saki.

Meanwhile Kira was inside the mobile suit, trying to make contact with the Archangel. It was not much luck with all the static.

"_X1O5 Strike_ here, Earth Forces please respond. Come in Earth Forces, please respond!"

"Any luck getting through, cadet?" Kira looked at Keltrad who asked him a question. The boy sighed. "Trying to but I'm not sure if anyone's responding."

"Keep trying. We can't stay in the area for too long or we're gonna be noticed a lot more until the _Strike_ is recharged." Keltrad turned his attention to the Engineering officers working on the machine when a trailer parked next to the mobile suit. "How long until we got this thing powered up?"

"Shouldn't be long, but it's not hard converting the energy cells into the power packs at this technological level."

"Well less talk and more work, remember that we're in a war-zone and anything could happen in seconds! Get this thing hooked up to the vehicle, it should have enough to move a little."

"Yes, sir." They carried on with their work as ordered when Rolius came forward. "Commander, as soon as we return to the _Leviathan_, I need to report to the Citadel Council of the situation. They must be alerted that we located the Prothean outpost on the Mars Colony in the Halo Sol System."

"As soon as we get out of this mess, go right ahead. But also best warn them of the newcomers my team had fought. Use the Archive to look in on the enemy."

"An excellent point, we know little of the species outside Citadel space and history; the more they know on the enemy forces, the best chance we'll have on small casualties in combat, especially for the Hierarchy to defend it's people." Rolius agreed.

"When the striker pack is connected we need to make contact with the_ Archangel_ one more time." Murrue said. The trailer hatch lifted and inside was a large weapon and the power pack.

Kira crawled out of the hatch just a little after noticing the trailer. "The power pack, which one is that?"

Murrue turned her head to Kira who was still inside the strike. "The weapons and the power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit!" she proclaimed, enough for Kira to hear her instructions.

Mir, Sai and Kuzzey did some work to help the officers to get the power pack started up. They could guess the evacuation was still taking place and worried about their families.

I wonder if my parents and the others are alright." Sai thought out loud.

"As long as you know hope and faith, then they'll surely be safe. Rolius said without taking his eyes from the screen he was stationed to. before he would hear a reply from the young human, a loud explosion occurred above them. Out of the smoke was something flying out of the large metallic pillar.

"Commender Keltrad! captain Alexander! look!" The Turian pointed his finger to where they could see a mobile suit and a fighter in a duel perhaps.

"Everyone, take cover! Get into your fighters, decloak them but do not engage unless we give the order. The rest of you with me and keep your rifles ready!" Keltrad shouted, watching their soldiers scramble while some pulled out their weapons. The Naturals quickly saw Jet fighters were now fully seen in the woods.

Murrue looked at the Commander and Captain in astonishment. "You have jetfighters? How are they be able to take a mobile suit?"

Keltrad grinned at her while drawing his large gauntlet. "If you've been paying attention enough, you'll know things are what they appear. but I doubt you'll see them in action just yet." Part of her felt a little disappointed and wanted to see what their fighters were capable of.

Inside the ZAFT _CGUE_ was a young male officer, Rau Le Creuset, noted for having mid-length blonde hair and a white mask covering only his eyes. While fighting his arch rival he spotted the last G-weapon and also a lot of people. "So that must be it?" _'And those unfamiliar individuals must be who I have been informed off.'_

In the _Moebius Zero_, Mu also spotted the Strike and the new comers. Knowing it was the final unit not being stolen. He spotted the _CGUE_ changing course for the Strike as he followed his rival, nearing to the grown Mu thought he saw people in strange armour and honestly thought many weren't even human.

The Starfleet officers immediately took position, aiming their weapons to protect the Mobile suit from ZAFT. None didn't fired as ordered if the battle turned ugly. "Hold your position and make sure that the enemy unit doesn't get its hands on the _Strike_!" Keltrad ordered to all.

The Turian turned his head to him. "If he is unable to complete his task then as a soldier he must have the alternative of destroying the machine." He thought up, many had to agree on his guess.

"He's right. They would rather have the last unit destroyed then remain in Earth forces' hands." Murrue said when helping the children get into safer cover.

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't. Kira! Mount the equipment before it's too late!" The Petrosapian shouted out loud Kira wasted no time when the ZAFT mobile suit was closing in after out flying it's opponent.

Rau could sense something strong within the _Strike_, something he had not felt before. "Whoever you are I'll take you out now!" Gripping the iron grip of his large sword for the blow but another explosion erupted not far from where the battle. Everyone stood where they were as a legged ship emerged from the black smoke. "Not the new warship, the team failed to destroy it." Rau was not happy to see the warship survived the attack.

Within the _Archange_l bridge, the officers managed to break through the harbour and into the battle.

"We broke through the harbour's exit. We're inside the colony's interior." Officer Arnold Newmann said.

Morgan rate's been destroyed." Jackie Tonomura proclaimed. "The _Strike_ has been activated-no it's in combat! Ma'am, I'm picking up large numbers of unknown unit down below."

The woman in the captain's chair, Nartarle Badgiruel was not looking happy to hear the news. "Great and just when I need some surprise." She muttered.

"Take evasive actions, starboard now!" She barked up the order when the _CGUE_ was coming directly at them and firing it's weapon but the _Archangel_ tilted to the right, narrowly escaped the coming bullets. The _CGUE_ then returned it's attentions to the Strike and the newcomers defending it.

"It's in phase shift, then how about this?" Rau thought out lowed.

"Hit the dirt!" Murrue was the first to alert everyone and they did so. Kira was still inside the mobile suit and noticed the attacker, taking immediate control to shield his friends from the bullets with the shield and the machine itself. The Officers who were hit were fortunate to have personal shields when their bodies glowed in yellow as they absorbed the blow.

Rau quickly noticed this with interests. "So, they have advance energy shields. Not even ZAFT or the Earth Forces have that sort of technology." His theory about them were correct and believes they are the ones he was to be on high alert. Decided to keep this to himself from his superiors for awhile and concentrate on the enemy as the Archangel was persueing him.

Back on the ground, Byron helped one of the officers up on his feet. Looking up at the unit that flown passed them just then, felt dark presence coming from that mobile suit. He had a strange feeling they will be seeing more of the pilot in the future. Turned to the Archangel when fired it's missiles at the _CGUE_, watched to observe it's movements when outmanoeuvring them and instead hit the pillar.

_'Those idiots! At this rate they'll cause the entire colony to fall apart.'_ He thought.

"Sir! The Strike is preparing to fire the beam weapon and we're picking high energy increase." He turned to one of the officers who alerted him, realising Kira was still inside that thing.

_'Kira, what on Eden Prime are you doing?'_ He send a telepathic link to his son.

_'I can't sit around doing nothing, Dad! I can get a clear shot.'_

Murrue noticed what was going on and tried to prevent the boy from firing. "Wait, that's too-" It was too late, what they didn't expect was the beam to be too powerful. Narrowly missed the ZAFT unit-only to lost it's right arm it went straight to the other side of the colony, pummelled through the interior and right through the outer hull, making a hole through the airless space.

Rolius was in shock of such fire power from a machine he considered primitive, but now seeing it as a dangerous weapon to fall in the wrong hands. Keltrad helped the kids get on their feet along with Taren and San'L.

"Holy shit!" Taren said in shock, staring at the new hole Kira made. "Guess, Kira didn't check how much that cannon was packing up."

"By the thoughts I picked up from him, no doubt he was thinking the same thing." San'L couldn't agree with him more.

Bryon turned to the commander. "Commander, we better get a move on to introduce ourselves. I'll send a message to Commander Shanseem and give him my orders until further notice."

"Got it. Come on everyone let's get into our Messiahs and head to meet our new friends!" Keltrad waved his arm to signal the rest of their squad to follow the ship. Bryon looked at the machine before moving onwards. _'I didn't mean to use a lot of it from the beam weapon, I let myself too worried to noticed.'_ Hearing Kira's thoughts, Bryon sighed and could hardly blame him for it. He would have done the same thing in the situation they were in earlier.

_'I understand, promise you won't use a powerful weapon inside a colony again in the future.'_ Hearing a telepathic chuckle from Kira.

_'I promise, dad, you won't tell this to mom will you? She'll probably ground me til I'm 20.'_ Both realise and had the same thought of Lyta finding out that Kira nearly blown a hole in Heliopolis, she would go bezerk and do more than grounding her eldest son._ 'I can't say to promise, but best make up an excuse and a convincing one to save our hides.'_ One thing they both are worried is how Lyta will react to what has been happening and she will not be happy.

In the forest, had any of them had searched the area further they would have spotted the Protoss elder, Kumaar. He had watched them fought and risk their lives for the machine created by the Halo Humans for the war they were fighting. But one of them he was more interested was Kira, shielding his presence from any telepaths that were present. He scanned the boy and had never sense such strong aura and energy within him.

"The prophecy. They have returned!" The Protoss said in awe, quickly shrouding his entire body in black smoke then vanished.

* * *

_For information from this chapter in the Transformers movie the Allspark crashed into the north pole along with Megatron trying to retrieve it and end up frozen for thousands of years. When Sam's ancestor found it Sector 7 hid it from the Decepticons or any alien species attempting to achieve it for the energy it harnesses. I had a question from one of my watchers to know which type of animal transformers so I used the ones in Beast machines cus I think they desrve to be noted. The artifficial ring idea was something from the Gundam 00 series but the idea was my original idea. _

_Also to note I will take a break for now and focus on the Total drama fanfics._


	9. Chapter 9: Introductions

_Heliopolis_

The _Archangel_ settles on the ground, its engins shut down. The crew disembarked the vessel to see the Strike accomponied by what they believed where strange mobile suits of unknown configurations.

The children who were carried by the _Strike_ were carefully brought back down to the ground while Murrue disembarked the Messiah with Byron along the way, some of the pilots disembarked their fighters to join him when Ensign Badgiruel along with the engineering team and officers appraoched them.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" The Ensign called out to her before stopping her tracks to see the newcomers, all except the large black armoured one wore white armour with advanced looking rifles in their hands.

Murrue turned to the woman. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." She was given a salute from the ensign in gesture of respect. "Its a tremendous relief that your safe." The lieutenant returned the favour and smiled warmly at her.

"You as well, I'm pleased you protected the _Archangel_, you do realise you saved us." She noted their stares at the Unknown soldiers, realised this will bring a shock to them for who they are. The _Strike_'s torso opened, much to their surprised was a teenaged boy, using a cable to lower himself to the ground.

"Come on, would someone tell me what's going on here, he's just a kid. Just learning how shave and he's piloting that thing?" The Chief Engineer Murduch wondered as he was more suspicious of the strangers in front of them.

Kira was then surrounded by his friends, including Taren who jumped out of his cockpit without realising that he revealed himself to the Naturals with their eyes widened and jaws dropped. The Young pilot chuckled nervously at their stares at him as Taren was an alien to them. "Whoops, I'm guessing none of you have never seen a Tetramand before, huh?" He noticed the Captain wanted to slap himself on the face and the Turian not happy.

Natarle recovered from her shock of the alien to meet her gaze at her superior. "Lieutenant Ramius, what on Earth is going on?" Murrue sighed and decided to explain until a new voice butted in. "Wow! What a surprise this turned out to be." A tall, medium built blonde male in a purple combat suit approached them.

He was little surprised to see unknown machines, white armoured soldiers and a four-armed alien joining with a group of kids. Mentally trained to control his expressions and introduced himself to them. "I'm Lieutenat Mu La Flaga of the 7th orbital fleet at your service. Its an honour to meet you." Both the female officers saluted him.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of sector 2, 5th special Division. I'm a crewmember of this ship."

"And I'm ensign Natarl Badgiruel, same division."

Mu nodded. "I would like permission to come aboard this vesse, may I ask who's in command around here." Natarl's expression turned grim before giving the news. "The Captain and all his superior officers of this ship have perished in battle. There for I believe its lieutenant Ramius who's next in command."

Murrue took this in grave shock by the news and heard more from what the Ensign had to say. "Only about a dozen of us had survived, mostly non-comissioned officers. Fortunately I was in the shaft and managed to survive. "You mean the captain is.." Murrue who was now Captain was unable to finish her sentence but swallowed the information. "It can't be."

The blonde pilot sighed, scrached his forehead after hearing the late captain's fate. "Oh man, what a way to get a disaster. In any case please grant me permission Lieutenant Ramius; the ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy and was down for the count."

"Uh, ah, sure, permission granted." Murrue replied.

"And uh, who are these guys?" Mu gestured at the unknown group, Murrue believed they have the right to know when she noticed the captain nodding his head to her for granting introductions.

"I believe you deserved an explanation; allow me to introduce Captain Byron Alexander of the Federation Starship _Leviathan_. General Rolius and Commander Keltrad. They're not from around here as you can see and the boy who piloted the Strike, he's a teenage civilian or as I first thought he was for some reason he along with two others with him were at the factory during the attack; I brought him onboard the G-Weapon." Turning their attention to the boy who was clearly cautious along with the dark-skinned teen with light hair and the girl with red and orange hair with a strange furred, one eyed snake around her neck.

"His name is Kira Alexander." She noticed the blonde's interests in Kira. "He showed great piloting skills and defeating a ZAFT GINN in adition to securing the last unit."

Byron turned to his son and amazed how he managed to easily pilot an Earth mech.

Keltrad pulled a grin at the Tau'ri Captain and Kira after hearing what he had done. "He's really one of our best cadets we ever trained in Starfleet Academy. I shoud know seeing as I taught these four cadets." Folding his arms infront of his chest, proud of how the cadets have become even continued training them on Halo Earth.

Taren grinned and decided to join in. "Not to mention these Messiahs can easily take down the tin can Mobiles suits like rag dolls." Gesturing over his shoulder to the fighters outside.

The Earth Force officers were in greater shock over hearing this from these 'people' who took on the GINN as if they were nothing to them, but seeing their machines their Federation must be very advance, far more than Either Earth Alliance or ZAFT.

Mu began to like these kind of people, even they were extra terrestrial. "Well you must have done good job. But the officers who were trained to pilot the G-unit, where can I find them seeing as I was merely an escort."

Natarle sighed and figured something like this would come up. "The bombs detonated near the control room where the captain was welcoming them at that very moment so they also..." It did not take him long enough to know their fate. Mu walked over to Kira along with the other officers who felt a little nervouse of what was going to happen next.

Byron sensed some troubled thoughts from the Naturals so he took a few steps forward to know what they were up to.

Kira was quiet for a moment until he managed to ask them. "What? What is it?"

The blonde man took a thought when studied the kid, knowing for sure Kira was no ordinary teenager. "So tell me, you're a Coordinator?" Asked the boy which surprised by many even to Kira's friends. Causing a stir from some officers who had distrust for Coordinators while some wondered if he was.

For Byron who at first believed his son was one of them after before he and Lyta adopted him but with some genetic anomalies in his genes, many were unsure what he really is; a stronge belief would be that something beyond the Naturals or the Coordinators' knowledge may had done something to him before his birth.

Kira didn't know how to answer the officer's question, not even sure if he could say he isn't as he is easily mistook for a Tau'ri by skills and intelligence but upon learning his true heritage some belief he could be a Coordinator. "Um, yeah I could be."

Giving a half-truthful answer and instantly heard the sounds of guns cocking, all Earth Force officers trained at him. The Federation officers aimed their phasor rifles at their targets, along with San'L with his weapon, Taren with all four pistals and Gunjak with his hammer all the cadets and the civilians surrounded him for protection.

Murrue was afraid this would turn bloody after seeing their weapons in action, knowing the Tau'ri Captain would kill them to protect his son.

"What is the meaning of this? Order your soldiers to put down their weapons or they die were they stand, Human." The Turian advised the promoted Captain coldly with his rife trained at one of the gunmen.

The lieutenant did not think this would get ugly with both sides waiting for the moment to start a fight over the fact the kid said he believes to be a Coordinator, slightly confused by given answer as if he doesn't know it himself.

Byron stepped through the middle and glared at the Halo Humans. "Kira is not a ZAFT member, neither is he a _Coordinator_ for the main matter!" His friends took his side and hated when people mistreat him, San'L or Saki but they stood by them no matter what they were wether they were Human or not.

"Lower your rifles, men!" Murrue ordered them, although little reluctant but obeyed her orders, the rest lowered their own weapons but remained high alert.

"Leitenant, I request an explanation." Natarul whispered to her.

Murrue turned to her with a confident expression. "Everything will be explained as Captain Alexander would want this to be a secret for the moment. I believe it will raise many questions."

_Milkway Galaxy, Cyrannus System_

The cities of the twelve colonies of Kobol were leveled by the nuclear explosions and rain of fallen debris from orbit pummel the surface of the planets, burning along with the forests and oceans burn from the orbital bombardment.

Billions of Colonials perished from an unexpected attack, battlestars and stations that were infected were immediately wiped out or those that didn't may have escaped or destroyed.

There were only pockets of Colonials that survived, many wish they had died with their loved ones in the attack as millions of horrific aliens entered the planets atmosphere; mechanical monsters from human-size to titans came out of nowhere, able to transform into animals and vehicles across the Quarom or beyond they haven't encountered, other machines they thought were truly alien accompanied the Cylons and showed no mercy at all when shooting any Colonial on sight. The Geth scanned the terrain for anymore lifesigns accross the city.

Massive cylanda-shaped vessels with organic sturctures pierce the skies, releasing clouds made up of thousands of insects that hunt down and paralye their targets before they could react, any survivors in Caprica City had hardly barely escaped as bipedal human-size insectoids overrun them, dragging the paralysed victoms that were bitten into the pods.

The Collectors were rarely known in far side of the Halo galaxy, rarely seen in Citedal space itself. They would openly trade with other species with their technology, often a startling advancement any species would take the offer, but in return for the Collectors is a trade of living beings in odd numbers and varieties. Most non-citadel races had thought of them no more as a myth and stories, even the Centauri believed it but the Minbari had been aware of their dark pressence near their borders centuries ago, many wondered if they were involved the Streib invasion.

Explosions occured throughout the city, muffling the screams of Capricans being killed. Many silver armoured vehices with illuminating green wheels drove through the rouds, faster than any racing car can take. Bashing into every ruined vehicle and body alike, flying over them and then crashed back down to the hard surface.

Inside each one had a robotic humanoid driver with silver armour plates over the black nano-liquid skin, their two powerful unguligrade legs give them a great advantage in close combat and yellow menacing optic sensors.

The group halted for infront of them were dozens of Cylons leaving a trail of dead humans, alongside them was one of the number Eight copies stood in front waiting for them. The leading vehicle folded itself, allowing the drone to disembark its vehicle and marched towards the blonde Human-Cylon with the emerald glass feature over its faceplate.

Eight remained where she stood, watched as the drone towers over her and felt fear inside her when it spoke. _"Cylon unit number Eight report."_ Its voice was cold, emotionless. She gathered herself and obeyed, even though she felt as though she was treated different from the Shadow Collective members and the rest of her people. "The mission was successful, however we speculate the survivors would evacuate the major cities." Eight reported. "We need to send troops to find and eliminate them, I strongely suggest allowing the Centurians for we know more of the system than others."

The drone would have no physical expression but would with its glass plate infront it would show the agression. _"The Colonials will be of no threat to us, despite being a Tier 4 species, the Colonials are merely primitive; by our calcuations our enemies mainly the Federation would come for their aide but not for the system. For that they know the victory belongs to the Collective, they shall take the Humans for them to spread word of our strength."_ The Drone stated, more of its kind followed gesture and joined him.

It's chest plate blinked and then shot out a large holographic screen in front of them, showing a demonic cybernetic creature with strong Cybertronian configurations. _"Soundwave to Sark Drone Lieutenant 05 and Cylon unit Eight; the Colonial fleet has been terminated by Megatron's strike forces and only few of their ships have established FTL alongside the Federation and Klingon vessels."_ Soundwave informed them.

"Then we need to follow them and finish what needs to be done in God's will." Eight suggested but suddenly picked up from the ground by the Sark Drone. _"Perhaps Cylon unit One is not the only AI that behaves more of an organic like the rest of your species; the Quarom of Twelth's military have barely scarred a fighter of Federation's vast warships using primitive nuclear missiles against highly advanced shields after first contact!"_ The lieutenant proclaimed to the struggling female.

_"The other reason for their failure is due to this primitive belief in organic term that is _"Religion"_ that clouded their judgement in believing they could take on an entire Aliance of hundreds of species by one single Star System, all to liberate the Tau'ri homeworld, Earth. The price of such failure cost them billions of Human lives, including their worlds."_

Eight could barely speak with the strong metallic hand crushes her, she would not fear death but the way they treat the Human-Clyons were as if they _were_ Humans or to others, organics. The Sark Drone released her by the time it discovered she needed to breath, another reason his kind and others look down on the pathetic machines who are as primtive as the Colonials.

"I think you'll find something interesting that we woud be able to find them." Eight recovered herself trying to gain her breath back. Caught a glimps of the drone and the Decepticon who paused for a moment for her response. She smiled in the inside and continued talking in hopes to show Cylons' usefulness to the Collective.

"Before the feet jumped into orbit, Six implanted a chip into the brain of a scientist who would be some use to us. Gaius Baltar. We have no idea why she chosed him but said he could be a reluctant spy."

The Drone merely stood for a couple of moments. She wondered if they would listen to the rest of her sentence. _"If what you say is correct then we could easily track down their coordinates. You may have proven more useful to us in the future to turn the tides of war to our side, but do not think others will be forgiven as I am for any failures."_ The Lieutenant warned her then returned to face Soundwave for his report.

_"Our scouts have scanned the terrain and the Collectors have begun subjucating the survivors of the attack. You may also inform your leader, Megatron that one of the probes have found large supplie of Energon on the colony worlds of Tauron, Gemini, Leon, Sagittauron and Caprica. I am sure he would be most pleased to hear this."_

Soundwave nodded his head, his mandibles twiched. _"Lord Megatron will be pleased indeed. What of the Leaders of Caprica?"_

_"The President and his followers begged for surrender in exchange for their lives, as any organic will. We instead ordered one of the Cylon Basestars to fire at his coordinates."_ Informing the Decepticon. _"You may inform the council and Lord Anubis that we should begin etablishing a base throughout the system immediately."_

_"Agreed. About one and half cycles ago we have lost communications with two Predacons from the Halo Mars. The Prothean outpost must not fall into enemy hands; a space bridge will open upon your arrival."_ The screen vanished, the Sark Drone Lieutenant makes its way back to the vehicles along with the rest of the squadron.

Eight was little confused over their conversation. She heard of the names of the planets in the Sol system the Tau'ri come from but what did they mean by Halo Mars, could there be another system the Humans colonised? Eight did not wish to say anything while she was on a narrow line with the Drones.

_'Maybe D'anna had the right idea against taking up the offer. They treat us as though we're humans.'_

She watched them leave the battlefield. Lost in thoughts wether they made th right choice, Cavil would deny it and say they are doing it in God's wish to eliminate the Humans for their sins some of her copies would easily feel the same way.

_Battlestar Cerberus_

After a narrow escape everyone was on high alert for any new contacts either friendly or enemy. Not only that they have to worry about Cylons but hostile aliens on a crusade to wipe out all Humanity across the known universe. They jump nearby the rest of the fleet, hopefully to get some quick breath before moving on should they detect any hostiles on their radar.

Captain Lex Vern along with his son, Lewis entered the Hanger deck where they saw many engineers working on getting the Rapters fixed. What they noticed were the Valkyries that caught Lex's interest and saw the pilots, one of them looked reptilian but humanoid with ridges on both sides of his neck, the other was a Human with long braided blue hair.

Some of the engineers would want to give an arm to see the insides of their fighters of how they transform and manuever well. Lewis however wasn't so keen on meeting them until his face softened when they saw the female pilot pulls out her helmet to let out the wavy shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. She saw them and ran towards them with a wide grin.

"Areen." Lex dropped the formalities and hugged his daughter, greatly relieved to see her safe.

"Don't I get a hug from my little sister?" Areen turned to her older brother wearing a humorous expression.

"I'm 21 years old, hardly little anymore." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Um, how was the pilot named Taylor?" Asked her father, worried a little after saving her life and felt concerned for him for some reason after what happened to him earlier. Then two of the pilots approached them, the Cardassian stepped forward to greet them. "I am Ranolan and this is Hayley Kendricks. We were the Valkyrie pilots that escorted our fellow officer after his sudden outburst."

"Captain Lex Vern of the Battle _Cerberus_." He brought up a hand to pilot who returned the gesture. "Our doctors say he's resting, they said he was in a histeric outburst from the battle." Lex said to them.

"We have gaurds to keep an eye on the Tau'ri just in case." Lewis stated, keeping a hard look on the alien. Not even trusting them even they had helped evacuated many of their people.

Ranolan could tell the young Human's xenophobe to them, he seemed impress by their military tatics and battlestars they builted. Areen looked at him and back to the Cardassian and Tau'ri pilots.

"You assume that the young pilot is Tau'ri?" Renolan chuckled and reaslised they knew nothing of species sharing similiar physiology in the Milky Way.

Areen took this by surprised as did her father and brother. "Wait, he isn't?"

"There many species that are related or share simuralities with us. Taylor comes from a race of Humanoids, possibly distant relatives of ours called Osmosians." Hayley said. "They probably decandants of former slaves who escaped Goa'uld controlled space and took refuge in the Andromeda Galaxy. We would tell you more but we should quickly make contact with the fleet and find any survivors."

"We'll offer the help you need Captain and exchange information about both our enemies. We'll need to contact the fleet soon as possible." Ranolan suggested to the Captain who nodded. "Then its agreed, we may not have jumped very far but it'll be a chance to resemble with the rest of our people." Turned to his daughter who stood up straight. "I think perhaps we should meet this pilot who helped us."

Everyone, except Hayley who was givin an order to watch over the Valkyries walked through the corridors. Many officers greeted the Captain and gave the Cardassian some fearful and gawking expressions of his appearance. Areen found it funny but Ranolan ignored them, finding it annoying but took a look at the interior of the ship.

"I must admit Captain this is an interesting warship your people have made."

This gave Lex a surprise by his comment on the _Cerberus._ "We do our best to built the Battlestars, one of of the oldest ones was the Galactica that was to be Museum from the Cylon war. I never asked what species your people are called."

"I am a Cardassian. We had some conflicts with the Federation for many decades in the mid-23rd century until during the arrival of the Dominion from the Gamma Quadrant."

"What happened?" Areen asked when becoming interest to know.

"Let us say they almost destroyed our society and Civilization. Some of us, such as myself decided to join Starfleet in hopes of reforming ourselves to be more of our allies." They arrived to the medical centre and surprsied the officer getting up. Appeared little older than Areen, mob of brown hair down to his neck and shown to have kept himself physically fit by his medium frame.

Taylor was unable to move outside due to the gaurds keeping him in until they saw the officers and the pilots.

"Finally, can you order your pals that they don't need to babysit me." He said, spotting his Cardassian comrade's smirk.

"If you had been less carelss back in the battlefield, you wouldn't be in the medics' hands." He ignored the comment then turned to see the Colonial officers; the middle-aged male with a derocative uniform must be the Captain, next to him was the young officer who showed some resemblance and easily noticed his sterned gaze upon him in a face of distrust and turned to the young girl that he didn't recognise gave an impression he thought seemed odd by her more soft gaze until he realised he was half clothed and found it an embarressing moment before introductions.

Pulling over his jacket and took a few steps forward. "I'm Taylor Yarnon, Starfleet Officer and leader of Valkyrie Squardon." Spoke in a well spoken voice to the Captain. Lex had studied the young man and was briefed by his actions of saving his daughter, also seemed to like that the young man treated them as if they were his people. Brought his hand to him to offer a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, son. I'm Catin Lex Vern of the Battlestar Cerberus" Firmly grabbing his wrist and shook it. "I have my thanks to your fleet for helping us escape and most of all protecting my daughter Areen who you already known." Gesturing to the blonde haired officer who smiled at him.

"Some moves you pulled really made our top pilots look like rookies. They would no doubt want to see how good you are for themselves." Her father chuckled softly after hearing her report from the battle.

"Well I wish I could but in the war we're in, they'll probably be see alot more pilots that'll easily outmatch your fighters." Taylor replied.

"What d'you mean 'we'? Our people have no part in this." Lewis stated coldly at him and the alien reptile.

Nanolan sighed. Knowing the young Colonial would be rebellious of the decision. "I'm afriad you have little of choices, Human. The Shadow Collective have a goal to eliminate all of Humanity, wether they are near-humans, distant cousins or decandants of powerful races they once fought. Others want to conquer to expand their territories."

"That must be why the Cylons joined them? Because they thought joining something more powerful they would get the chance for revenge on us." Areen wondered. Remembered the battle, she had seen those 'Reapers' Taylor called them and one of them destroyed one of the Battlestars. Giving her the shivers down to her spine.

"Your sister's right, Lewis; like it or not we're now pulled into this war and if we ever one day return to the colonies we'll have to fight for them." Lex said. "But the first thing we should do is make contact with the surviving Battlestars and meet with our saviours in hopes of an alliance."

Taylor was little surprised by the Captain's offer. Folding his arms over his chest. "It won't be easy as some people who remembered the first time both our governments met it turned into a disaster. Some actually laughed how your government wanted Earth to be part of it as their lost thirteenth tribe."

"Maybe if you accepted their offer we would never have abandone our home and lives would've been saved!" Lewis proclaimed, glaring at the Valkyrie pilots.

Both Areen and Taylor narrowed their eyes at him for his arrogance. "Maybe you haven't heard the reason for our arrival was because of a sudden attack on Ching Wi by fanatism. The Tau'ri refused because the way the President and his surpporters acted were the same as how the Goa'uld enslaved our people by in pretending to be gods." He shot back at Lewis.

"That's enough Colonal, go on your duties now." The Captain ordered his son who turned the opposite direction without eye contact.

Lex turned to them before making his leave. "I apologies for my son's behavior, he seems to favour our ideals and military might."

"Hmm, he may have to change that or it will get him hurt one day. We'll soon be greeting others aboard the _Avalon_." Nanolan warned him. They soon prepared themselves to greet their new friends and begin preparing a future for the Colonials.

_Halo Sol System, Heliopolis_

Aboard the _Leviathan_ the Sangheili Commander remained on the captain's chair. Waiting for any news on the captain and the soldiers on the station that has become a war-zone, hearing the news of ZAFT with stolen mobile suits. He was having a hard time when more ships came into their long range sensors and had not heard anything from Skull Squadran, even General Rolius should make his return to report back to the Turian military soon.

A little while ago they deteted a massive energy spike that blew a hole in the artificial colony, they did not know if this was from a battle was taking place inside.

"Commander, I'm picking up a few Messiahs from the Heliopolis station. General Rolius is hailing us from the colony." The Navigational Officer informed the Sangheili.

"On screen." Thon ordered the officer, the screen showing Rolius with the background of the battlefield on Heliopolis. _"Commander, I have urgent news to report that the last of the G-Weapons is safely secured. We had a brief encounter with a ZAFT Mobile suit fighter."_

Thon did not like the news at all. "What about the cadets? Has Captain Alexander found them?"

_"Yes, but you may not like what has been going on; upon our arrival the cadets were accompanied with a group of Naturals and been held gun point by a female who we learned to be a member of the Earth Forces, and forced to reveal ourselves to the Halo Humans."_ Rolius informed, sighed before givin his reason. _"We had no choice; we were taken when our guard was down by a ZAFT mobile unit. I strongely believe these Halo Humans will soon be pulled in the war. Including Captain Alexander and General Keltrad who think so." _He said with his face grim.

It was not just them, Shansheem and others who believe the Halo Earth will know of their existence. The question is how will they coorporate to work side by side with eachother for the sake of their civilizations. He was in deep thought over how the situation was in and no idea how this will react back at Starfleet and the UFOP.

"Get me in touch with the captain as you can, I may need to take part in this meeting with them." The Sangheili heavily sighed and slumbed to the back of his chair. "We may be establishing First Contact with these Humans very soon. I will also contact Eden Prime and Stargate Command on Halo the Situation. I believe as General O'Neill would say in his words 'there goes the neighbourhood' or the something else." Silently chuckling himself. If things get out of hand they would ask Lord Uzumi and other allies for assistance.

_Pacific Islands, Stargate Command_

Jack O'Neill was having a near relaxing moment in his office after finally signing all the papers, ever since Major Hammond was assigned to fleet for any chance the Shadow Collective would ever invade their planet or if neccassary against their own people. Gave no passion for the Atlantic Federation or most of the Earth Alliance over its curropt ideals by Blue Cosmos. Wondered to himself how those fools let them bribe their way in.

He read some reports from his friends on their missions; Daniel Jackson was on his way to Mars due to having lost contact with the colonists for a while, he remembered how the archaeologist was awestruck to study many alien cultures during their first off-world mission to Eden Prime even how Sam could not stop asking so many questions like how there could be two different Earths in two galaxies which they don't know either.

He also quickly befriended a Jaffa named Teal'c who wished to serve as one of their emissaries to strengthen the bonds between their governments.

A sudden knock on his door returned him to reality to wonder who was outside his office. "Come in."

Entered was Sam Carter with a face Jack could tell was little uncomfortable. "Evening sir, how goes the paperwork?"

"Oh, fine, fine. All done and now get to rest my feet up." Jack commented, lifted his legs over the table with his arms at the back of his head while staring at Carter. "Any reason you wanted to say?"

"Well your familiar with Thon Shansheem the Sangheili?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah. How is the good old lizard doing? Maybe might ask him how goes the war?" Jack said, he noticed the concern look on the female officer. Something must be wrong. "What?"

Sam took a moment before giving her answer. "On their way through the solar system, _Heliopolis_ was attacked by ZAFT not long ago and we just got a message from the commander."

Then the General was getting the idea of where she was going and not liking this very much. "Oh no, please don't say it, please don't." Begging her not to finish the end of the sentence.

"He wants to speak with you saying its urgent."

"I told you not to say it." _'Could things get any worse?'_


	10. Chapter 10: the Prophecy

_Milky Way Galaxy_

In the darkness of space, where nothing but glittering, bright stars and the nearest green nebula. A dozen hyperspace windows ripped themselves into normal space, spatting out a number of ships; four Federation-Covenant hybrid cruisers; war cruisers and civilian transports and five Tau navy ships or Korv'attra in Tau language, two Kir'Qath-class starships, an Il'porrui-class cruiser and three Gal'Leath-cass first contact between the United Earth Nations and the Tau Empire, both governments shared their ideas and believes.

The Tau saw the Tau'ri as great allies for their goal for greater peace with many races, the empire took many human worlds once ruled by the Goa'uld System Lords in their care and taught them new ways of life as well as the Greater Good. The Tau'ri did not mind at all nor did the Asgard so long as they're informed of which planets are under the protectorate and noted of their well being, some Tau'ri willingly joined the Empire after their alliance was forged in order to understand their cultures and exchange the remaining Human technologies, even the some Jaffa have joined much to the Tau's delight.

The Empire had fought alongside its allies in the Covenant war, the Protoculture war and the Dominion. Few species from the Old Covenant joined as representatives of their species and build relations with their former enemies. On board the bridge of the Tau starship had a light atmosphere with different species that joined the empire, including Humans or referred by the Tau as Gue'vesa. Light projections lid above the panels.

A Gue'vesa Commander from his station turned away from the screen projection to the Tau captain. "'El Eir'narh, all ships have dropped out of hyperspace and detecting ships within our long range sensors."

"Are they Shadow Collective?" The Tau captain asked. A screen blinked in mid air to show what were believed to be unarmed vessels, the officer manipulated the screen to bring it a closer look and the schematics. "Negative, scanners show they appears civilian and damages to the hull and engines appear stable but little damage. They would only go within a lightyear by a blind jump."

"We are receiving a weak signal coming from the vessels. They register as Colonial." A Tau officer from the opposite side proclaimed. The captain turned to his human commander. "'O Raned, I will allow your people to join our allies to help the Colonials. They are your kin and would make them feel welcomed by their saviors."

Raned stood and bowed in a Tau manner. "I shall include a Tau diplomat to represent the empire, however these people are entirely devoted to their religion, even xenophobic and may reach the younger generations time if they wish to join." The captain took thought and was briefed for the Colonial cultures from the Federation's first contact that did not turned out well as expected.

"A wise decision, 'O Raned, we shall allow them to choose the path they seek and offer them sanctuary from the Shadow Collective." Eir'narh said.

"Perhaps allow Elite Guard Shandra, she has proven herself to Tau Empire of her noble and selfless deeds." The Human nodded and made his leave with a few selected officers.

Shandra was in her quarters, suiting up her armour. She was a young, beautiful woman with her soft cheeks, long bright chestnut hair tight at the back with only the bangs casting over her eyebrows, pale blue eyes and a shapely body. Her armour was a mixture of federation and Tau imperial armor, snow-white armor with red stripes on the left shoulder pad, the other with the Tau insignia. Underneath the armor, her blue skin suit hugging her body and felt a little snug but showing her curves and the cheeks at her age but thankful for her cleavage concealed behind the breastplate. She picked up a long silver cylinder-shaped object and attached it to her left waist. Along with the white garps were fitted around her. Despite her young age, Shandra was a great and respected warrior. She followed her parents' footsteps of joining the Tau military to see many worlds and alien species. She had trained hard and kept an open minded after being trained by the fire caste's best teachers. Before the Shadow Collective War she was discovered to have enhanced abilities and had the honour of being one of the first of the empire's soldiers to join the Elite Guards.

Making her way to the docking bay, many warriors greeted her in respect and returned the gesture. "We will join the others in helping any in need of medical attention. Our mission is finding any survivors from the Cyrannus system and take them to the rendezvous point. Is that understood?" A chorus of. _"Yes, ma'am."_ at once made her feel pleased to hear. As all of them entered the shuttle they immediately disembarked the docks and followed a group of shuttles, they would've just beamed all the colonials on board at once but would have caused a panic seeing as they were unfamiliar with many alien races and such. They came closer to the nearest ships, sending a message of their arrival and shuttles went to others as the Tau ship attaches itself to the first. The doors opened and instantly being greeted by the humans.

"Oh thank the gods that you come! Welcome to the _Scylla_." A man came forward and shook their hands. "I'm Peter Laird, we thought since the Cylons destroyed our homes we had little food and little to defend ourselves but when we picked up your message we thought no one would come for us."

"We started searching for possible survivors and very fortunate we found you in time." One of the soldiers said. Shandra came forward to introduce herself. Watching as a crowd of civilians gather in groups. "Everyone please hear us out!" Shandra spoke out with a firm voice. "Our ships scanned your vessels and would request you come aboard our ships. Those with FTL-drives still functional will wait for ours to link with them before leaving normal space." Peter nodded in agreement, finding their request reasonable. "There are technicians who'll show you how they work. We have people in need of medical care."

"That is why we brought medics with us. They'll be taken care of before we bring them aboard." A federation solder's gauntlet blinked from the green as well as the other allied troops. "Elite Guard Shandra, a ship recently jumped near the Colonial ships, registers as a Mercury-Cass Battlestar." Shandra tapped her gauntlet to speak with them. "Did they send hails to the fleet?"

"They only sent threats to keep away from the civilian ships, doubtful of their attempt to scratch a surface on our ships."

Shandra was slightly confused and concerned for the safety of the civilians from the people they were to search. Sensing a strange yet familiar aura coming from the Pegasus. "Tell them I would like to speak with them and allow them to come aboard."

"Looks as though they have." They waited patiently for the arrival of the _Pegasus_ crew and speak with them, most of the civilians stayed and others hid when wanting to leave the area should any Cylons or any other find them. The ship docked and finds a group of Colonial soldiers and two high-ranking officers. Shandra looked into their thoughts, the male officer Jack Fisk, an executive officer and the young female colonial Kendra Shaw, she found that this woman has troubled thoughts.

Both Shandra and Peter approached them with caution while the Gue'vesa Fire Warriors waited for any signs of hostilities. "A rare surprise to find an alien fleet before we jumped to normal space. My superior officer wishes to apologies for any unnecessary actions." Shandra could easily read his thoughts that he had hatred to them and easily believed them to be Tau' took a step forward. "They did nothing to harm us only to help and give us safe refuge."

"I am Elite Guard Shandra Cain of the Tau Empire, loyal allies of the Federation, the Tau'ri and members of the Interstellar Alliance." Shandra introduced herself and picked up some images of shock and surprise from the marines as if they heard of her surname when mentioned. "We arrived when received their distress and to take them with us along with any other survivors."

Jack quietly chuckled but was heard well by the imperial warriors. "You may take some of them but we require what is needed on this list." Handed a sheet to Peter who begins reading it and turned back to them with utter confusion. "But this include what we need, including the FTL." Shandra glared at them, knowing what they would intend to do but will not allow that.

"We need to ensure to win the war and annihilate the Cylons. We are taking each people form every families to the _Pegasus_ and the aliens will do as they please." Fisk announced, people gathered and grabbed whatever to start a riot. Transmitted her orders to her soldiers and took their position to ensure the civilians were save. Pointed their rifles at the Colonial soldiers in defines positions. "You are in position to make such gesture, we will take the entire fleet including your ship to come with us to the rendezvous point." Grabbing her weapon from her hip, still unseen from many.

"We are following orders and have a war to win! Admiral Cain will not take your threat so lightly!" Kendra said in a high-spirited voice, possibly loyal to her Elite Guard now understands why they seemed surprised by her surname. "We have the advantage in number and stength while you have one warship. I demand to speak with your superior." By making herself serious, she pulled out her weapon and a sword made of pure energy came inches from Fisk's face. "Call them off before my warriors will wipe them out swiftly." Shotting glares at them while Fisk was sweating nervously just what she wanted.

* * *

_Pegasus_

An impatient Helena Cain waited in the bridge, wondered how long it took just to get a few workers and supplies from the civilian ships. They should've gotten it done and get the frack away from the alien ships as quickly as possible.

"Ma'am, we're receiving hails from the Tau'ri and alien ships saying that they came to find any survivors from the Fall of the twelve Colonies." Her XO said, obviously nervous.

"Ignore them, we need the supplies to carry on our war with the Cylons." Helena ordered the moment before three columns of light appeared in the bridge, died down to reveal three figures, two were large blue insectoids about Human-size with yellow armor and alien weapons in their 'hands', the third in between which surprised many was a young girl clearly entering her adulthood with well developed features.

Cain should take her lightly for her age but the face showed she was clearly a soldier inside. "Who the frack are you?" She demand with a hiss in her sentence, her soldiers trained with their guns.

"I am Elite Guard Shandra Cain of the Tau Empire." Shandra introduced herself keeping her calm while they were in a hostile ship. "You must Admiral Cain. I'm quite surprised that we have the same surname." Helena glared at the young girl more threatening than before. "There are no other members of my family left after the Cylon War and doubt we are _related!_"

Pointed her gun at Shandra's head but Shandra was well prepared. Her body glowed with brilliant bluish energy as she leaped in the air, kicked the gun from the underestimated Colonial and when landed a shockwave threw the marines off the ground and back instantly. She returned the gesture and allowed the woman to regain her feet as her Vespid guards trained their weapons waiting for an order.

"It would be unwise to assassinate me, the moment me and the Vespid are dead the Tau ships will send word to the fleet to open fire on your ship in act of hostile." She warned. "We are both on the same side wether you like it or not, the Cylons have joined an greater enemy known as the Shadow Collective; the same alliance that attacked your colonies. It was where my mother came from many years ago."

Helena had to admit she was impress by the young woman's shocking abilities, yet for odd reasons she seems to share some familiar traits. "And who is your mother should I ask?"

"Her name is Lucy Cain, as I begin to realise that she was your sister." To fully understand she brought up a small pendant in her hand, bringing up an image of her as a child in her mother's arms. This took Helena by surprise, right to the core. She quickly denied it but soon found her very much like her sister before the Cylon War ended. She now could not deny that there were questions she needed answered.

* * *

_Halo Galaxy, Halo Sol System_

_Heliopolis_

As both military crews of the _Archangel_ and the _Leviathan_, both the civilians and the cadets were sent to the sleeping quarters while the high ranking officers of both sides exchange information of each other and the Halo Human were baffled by the numerous aliens around their ship. In the captain's quarters where Murrue, Mu and Natarle along with Byron, Keltrad and Rolius discussing their origins and about about the Taur'ri homeworld which to them was an alternative Earth. "So your saying your people are a group of humans from another galaxy? And another Earth?" Natarle questioned. "This I hardly believe."

Mu crossed his arms over his chest. "She's got a point; aliens is one thing but another Earth?"

Byron didn't change his expression by their response and was prepared to how proof. He noticed the now promoted captain was quiet, still inquisitive after their first meeting. "I understand your disbelief and have proof to show you." Pulling out his wrist, tapping his gauntlet and filled the room with holographic maps of star constellations. To surprise the EA officers was their solar system. "This is your solar system or as we refer to it as the Halo Sol System. The reason for this is the galaxy is called Halo." Keltrad explained.

"Sounds logical to me." Mu said. Then the image changed to the celestial spiral that was their home galaxy then entering another. "Wait, that's the Milky Way, that's just over 3 million light years from here and near the Andromeda."

"Yes, this is where we come from, apart from Rolius' people who are native to this galaxy." Byron stated, bringing them closer to a star system and saw their astonished faces when he pulled out the exact replica of Sol, however they noticed a few differences were the planet in place of Mars' orbit was more Earth-like. "This is our homeworld. As you can see Mars should be similar to your's but we terraformed it in the near-mid 21st century."

Murrue blinked at the astonishment. "21st century? Just how is it possible? We barely reached the moon decades ago at our time."  
"We gained a genetic enhancement after discovering an ancient device that was left for us by our predecessors. Our people may be centuries ahead of yours and not sure how or why, but when they dug up the Ark that was believed to be Noah's Ark activated a dormant Gene our human ancestors didn't know existed." Byron explained to them. "We expanded across the solar system in just a century and later hundreds with other races."

"So why refer to yourselves as the Tau'ri?" Mu wondered in interest.

"It was the name left for us by those who made Humanity." Taking a moment to absorb this information. Obviously they were confused by what he meant. "Humans not only evolved from primate-like species but were genetically seeded by three races that were one of the most powerful and respected races in the known universe. The Alterans were the ancestors of humans before split into three sub races; the Ancients, the Ori and our predecessors the Forerunners. The Ancients and the Ori were not aware of their existence when they use to look after the younger races they created and fought over their ideals."

Keltrad took his turn. "The Ancients had the strong believe in non-interference with the younger races while the Ori feel they should become rulers and make others have faith and worship them like gods when they evolved into fire-like energy beings, something similar to the fire demons in mythology. While both isolated each other the Forerunners whose ancestors were Alterans builded an interstellar empire in the Milky Way and formed peaceful relations with the other First Ones."

It was then Mu was beginning to understand more about these races along with Natarle and Murrue. "So these two seem to have major differences of what should be best for them. Like parents arguing what's best for their children."

"Exactly." Bryon agreed. "The Ori believe in power while the Ancients believe in knowledge."

"And these Forerunners? What do they believe?" Murrue asked.

"The Forerunners were a highly advance, noble race who believe in rights and freedom for sentient beings to choose how they live their ways not by those who influence them as what the Ori have been doing to the Humans in their ancestral galaxy. They had built advance technologies and became more powerful than their cousins until they discovered the Ori's followers entered their galaxy and tried to gain their trust but the Forerunners denied them and were prepared for any hostilities. They requested the Ancients for help liberate the Humans any species enslaved but refused and asked for the First Ones who greatly helped to repay their debt."

"And if I were to understand they defeated the Ori, correct?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, however the Ori were very powerful and gained it through the worships from the humans." Byron said, sighed. "They created these seven artificial rings called Halos and were originally programmed to store, preserve, catalogue and wipe out all intelligent life in a galaxy. Since Humans were the only known species existed they reluctantly intended to wipe out many civilizations, including the Ori." The EA officers' faces were both shock and confused, hearing how they had built a device capable of wiping out entire sentient species.

However there was more that would make it sound more relief for them. "But we discovered they didn't need to sacrifice the humans but discovered an ancient Alteran device called the Ark of Truth to reveal the secrets of the Ori. They found away to alter the Halos' targets and successfully annihilated the Ori." Byron explained further having felt their thoughts of all this.

"To ensure the Halos never to be used again the First Ones reprogrammed them from being weapons to safe havens and archives for all the Reclaimers. The Tau'ri."

The three Earth Force officers now fully understand about their 'cousins' and Humanity's heritage. If this was explained to both Naturals and Coordinators they would find this either scoff or argue into thinking everything they thought was not half right, many including Blue Cosmos would find it offensive and disgusting to be genetically descendants of aliens.

Natarle folded her arms when trying to absorb all she learned from their history. "Now that we seem to understand more about you, the main question remains is why have you come here? Did you come to help the Earth Forces or ZAFT?"

Rolius turned to her. "We only came to observe not interfere. You were informed of our war as it is more devastating and if they are aware of your existence, neither of your governments will survive. Personally many of us see you Halo Humans as a barbaric and ignorant race; true that civil wars are common but fighting each other over genetics is extremely rare. I am not meaning to offend you as whole but individually."

"None taken. Can't say I blame them." Mu replied and had nothing against the Turian's words about them."So what will you do now? Sooner or later many people will know of you and attempt to gain favor." Murrue stated.

"We will not take part in any of their requests but our war will possibly come to your world and must put aside your prejudice for survival and honestly doubt either would work with each other." Byron explained. "I've been requested by my commander to speak with Kira once he's recovered from the battle." Getting up and making their way back to the ship as the Archangel officers return to their stations.

Meanwhile the cadets and their friends were given quarters, Taren and Gunjak returned to the Leviathan, almost at that moment Kira was sound asleep, which surprised others. Despite the war going on both in Halo Sol and the Shadow Collective War occurring across the galaxies, he seem to felt calm in his sleep where he can escape reality to dream whatever he wishes. His thoughts brought up the time when he, Saki and San'L first met Athrun and when he gave him Birdy before leaving for the PLANTs and asked them to enrol with him but kindly declined for taking their own part in the Federation. But two years after they found him involved stealing the G-weapons but the Strike.

_He opened his eyes, instead of finding his friends all he can see was darkness but can make out where he is and realise he was not on the Archangel but on some unfamiliar location. Looking around to see anything. Having a surprise to see Starfleet officers walking passed him brought the realization that he was on a Federation ship. Walking passed them as if they never knew he was there, believing this to be a dream and a strange one to add until he saw two of his parents walking ahead of him._

_"Mom. Dad." His father was the first to turn his head around before Lyta. "Kira? What are you doing here?" His eyes widened as if they could see him until a small child went through him. Watching the younger version of himself, probably 7 or 8 years of age running towards them as Lyta knelt down to scoop him up in her arms._

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room with Alan and Joanna?"_

_The small brunette smiled at his parents. "They're fast asleep. I wanted to see the new aliens."_

_Byron could only chuckle and crossed his arms forward, not needing to read the boy's thoughts to see it. "Ah, now we get. You came because of the species called the Vorlons made contact with us just a few hours ago." Kira watched his younger version and his parents for a moment. He had always had the fascination of seeing new worlds and alien civilizations, even wanting to be a federation officer so that he would protect those he cared deeply was one of the reason._

_When hearing his parents meantioning the name Vorlons ringed in his mind. The Leviathan made First Contact with an advance race that used organic tachnology, or to the fact they did and mostly reffered the Tau'ri as the Reclaimers, made many wonder if they knew the Forerunners long ago and, and the strangest thing after they made their report the Council told them to keep this as current top secret on the Vorlon Empire's request until they make some arrange meeting to the other governments. An armored soldier approahced them, Lyta put Kira back down on the floor and held his hand._

_"Sir, ma'am, I would like to inform you that Ambassador Kosh as came abaord." The surprised Senior Officers looked at him and eachother._

_"I may have to go, sweetheart." Bryon kissed Lyta and knelt down to his son. "And as for you, its back to bed. The twins will find outsooner or later their big brother is far away." Kira was little reluctant but didn't want to upset the twins, even after they were born he grew attach to them as they did despite knowing he was adopted after orphaned._

"Follow."_ A hollow voice spoke to the older Kira, felt his spine tingle and hair standing up if he wasn't dreaming. The voice sounded strangely soothing and yet familiar. He followed both his younger self and his mom taking him back to their quarters. He watched her put him to bed and checked on the twins before leaving. Feeling confused, why was he dreaming of this when he could've dreamt something else._

'And that voice. Where have I heard it somehwere before?'_ Trying to go into his thoughts, not knowing how long he was dreaming when a sound of the door sliding and hummed. At first he believed it was his mom coming back for something. Taking by complete surprise was a tall and strange alien being came into his family's quarters, no footsteps but a graceful drift. The brown suit possibly its enviromental suit to contain the atmosphere that the creture required to survive in the atmospheric mixture that some species are capable to thrive in. Long robs of incredible weaves hung down from the sweeping collar to the floor, merged from the collar was a helmet-like head with a single emerald orb in place of an eye in the front._

_This must be the Vorlon Kira had about and never had the chance to see one, but how can he dream of it if he never saw one in his life. The door closed behind it, he watched as it observes the room as if searching for something. Kira kept close to the Vorlon as it moves to his room, he thought that the security officers would have came in by now but they didn't._

_The Vorlon entered his room as Kira followed. He noticed how the Vorlon observed the sleeping child of Kira. The Kira beside him waited for what was happening, as strange as this dream or whatever it is he was having seems to had happened to him before._

_The sleeping child stirred, grudgily sitting up with his eyes still heavy. He looked up at the Vorlon and now fully opened to see a strange looking being infront of him. Before the boy could speak the Vorlon's 'eye' expanded and glowed bright emerald._

"Back to sleep. Child."_ The same voice Kira heard just earlier gave a telekinetic order to his younger being and images of his actual dreams surfaced._

_Kira's eyes widened as plates. "I-It couldn't be. The Dream I had!" This was the strange being that came into his room and told him to go back to sleep._

"Now you remember."_ He slowly turned and now realised the Vorlon was speaking to him and the room they were in had vanished. He continued to stare at the being, dumbfounded to have actaully saw the ambassador and thought it was a dream. "You were the one I saw in my dream. Only that it was real wasn't it?" Kira asked the alien being, having some odd feeling that there was something about it that he knows more than he believes._

"Yes."_ Which was it's single answer._

_"Who are you?" He asked, believing that it was a wise choice of words to the Vorlon._

"Kosh."

_A few moments after his answer, Kira gave him another and this time more firmer and less fear in him. "What were you doing in my room years ago?" Trying to keep his brave face on, asking an honest question._

_Kosh had been probing the boy's mind and sense strong will in him, he had scanned many species as others of his race but found Kira to be not like others. _"We have been watching over you, for a long time. After long millenium the pieces of the Prophecy are coming together. You will soon be ready for their return."

_The things it spoke of sounded like cryptid words, and this prophecy made him feel uneasy like he was part of this. "I don't understand. What's this prophecy and who are they you mentioned?"_

"Understanding is a three-edged sword. In time you will know."_ Kosh turned around and making his leave. Kira tried to gain answers from him as much as he could. "Wait, I need to know one last thing. Were you watching me since coming to the ship or before?" Much of his surprise when Kosh turned to give one last look to Kira. Giving a moment of silence._

"I have always been here."

The next thing Kira saw was a bright light, blinking his eyes to discover he was back in the Archangel. Breathing heavily and sweat on his face. From what he learned from that dream or vision he had seemed alot real than he ever experienced. This Kosh he spoke with had told him that he was part of some ancient prophecy that is about to happen. He wondered if this had something to do with the Shadow Collective and the war, something more darker behind this events that had him very worried. Yet part of this may have some answers that could shed some light about him; for many years Kira tried to find some answers of where he came from.

At frist when his family arrived to the Halo Earth he thought he was one of the Coordinators but later found he was much more than they were. Some of the physicians spectulated that he could be some sort of member of an advance race they haven't come across. Although Kira should keep telling himself that it shouldn't matter what he is aslong as he has friends and family who love him, but after that moment just now he was unsure what will happen to him.

* * *

_Mars Colony_

Commander Sinclair walking through the corridors to see Doctor Steven Franklin and their guests. Throughout his childhood he has always believed that one day Humanity would make contact with an alien civilization, and now they have, only that both of them are at war of their own. He entered the medical centre to find Steven with the now conscious Arran putting on his upper garments. He could easily see the faint pebble scales going from his face to the shoulders and the spine, one could assume him for being reptilian than a mammal but had some potion of lighter hair."Evening Doctor, how s our patient?"

Steven turned to him. "Well I can say Arron is extremely well and no signs of any injuries left." He spoke in astonishment. "When I checked on his hysiology, the cells were healing the wounds at an incredible rate and his lungs are capable to trapping much of the oxygen in them for extensive periods to survive in the thin atmosphere. There are some that I could not understand and been told Arron's people are genetically engineered."

Arron chuckled, getting up on his feet. "My ancestors went through genetic adaptation in order to survive a cold, harsh environment before our Mars was undergoing a terraformation. Many of us still retain the genetic traits." As noted with his scales"So you call yourself the 'Mar' as in short for Mars?" Jeffrey asked. Arron nodded at his question. "We thought 'Martian' was been used in so many science fiction stories, suggested a shortened name seems original."

"Even so, from what you explained about your people, they must be, what? They're Centuries ahead of us. Developed the technology to go faster than the speed of light? Meeting many alien species" The doctor thought out loud like an enigmatic child. "I mean, your people on another Earth with a more highly advance civilization, probably more than advance than Coordinators."

The commander hadn't thought of such idea of there were another human race on another world, not to mention that they're more enhanced than even Coordinators could be a problem for ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. "I'm sure Arron would answer you questions, doctor but he'll need some rest I believe."

"That won't be necessary, Commander, I'm fully recovered and won't mind being asked by the doctor's curiosity of my people and our Earth."

Jeffrey managed to suppress the astonishment, even from what Doctor Franklin explained about his physiology. Arron soon explained for their reason for coming to the solar system-or Halo Sol System as they called it. Told them about a horrific war against a powerful alliance bent on a crusade to destroy Humanity and many of their allies, Sinclair could only sigh as the thought of their world about to be pulled in this Maximal known as Rhinox entered the room. "Good of you to awake, Arron. I'm sure you have briefed our friends of about your people."

"I did and answered as much as I could." Getting up and approached Rhinox then turned to the Commander. "I would like to know what has become of the Predacon prisoners?"

"We had some trouble keeping the two of them in their cells." Sinclair said. Concerned about their presence in the colony. "But if I were to say they were on a recon mission then we could expect their friends will come and find out."

Rhinox nodded, agreeing with him that they couldn't have come to the Halo Mars by themselves. Supposing that they may have found the Prothean outpost before they to the cells that hold the Predacon prisoners where they find Rattrap keeping an eye on them. While Waspinator seemed little relaxed in his Beast Mode, Terrosaur, however, attempts to escape. His roars could be heard through the vents, flying everywhere in the small cell.

"Let me out! I can't stand close spaces! I'm claustrophobic! _Let. Me. OUT!_" Screeching hysterically, grabbing the bars to claw his way out and at the snickering maximal in front of him, including the seemingly nervous Humans.

"Really? Aw, big, bad Predacon not liking his small cell?" The Security guards looked at each other and wondered if it were such a good idea to mock a dangerous prisoner, even a hostile alien in their base.

Terrosaur growled, glaring daggers at his enemy. "You are so fortunate that your out there and I'm in here!" Pointed his talon at Rattrap."Maximalz put up shieldz around the cellz to prevent uz ezcaping!" Their first attempt to escape was using his missile launchers to break out and come back with reinforcements to wipe out the foolish Halo Humans.

A door hissed opened and recognised Rhinox along with the Mar and the Salarian, Loral with them. "You better start answering our questions, Predacon." Rhinox held his gattlings ready to use for force.

"What were your plans for the Prothean outpost?" Loral demanded. "Whatever your plans are for it the Citedal Council will be ready and so will our allies."

"Oh, they're gonna be in for a surprsie." Terrasaur chuckled darkly. "The outpost is probably gaurded by Shadow forces, mainly the Decepticons and some creatures called Collectors."

Rhinox pondered when hearing the name of a different species. "Collectors? From what I understand from the lifeforms of this galaxy, Collectors are tradors who come and go offering advance technology to most races commonly the Citadel members and few others such as the Centauri, Gaim, Narns and Drazi. But in exhange for living beings or parts of them." He spoke of the last sentence in a gravely tune that made Sinclair think of these so-called traders as pirates or some sort of organization.

"So you know about them? Well when there are collectors where do you think they store their new collections?" The Predacon grinned. None of them could answer his question that took them by surprise. It would seem strange for any collectors to 'collect' something without a reason or purpose. "What do you know of the Reapers?"

* * *

_Okay so next chapter will bring the battle between ZAFT and Archangel, possibly fighting over the G-Weapons and the Federation vessel. There will be some point very soon they wil reveal themselves as the war comes to the Halo Earth. As for the Shadow Collective I have some ideas on other factions who may be part of their alliance. Yes Kira could be of some different race but not saying you have to find out yourself. I tried adding more but will do some in the next chapter upon the meetings and discussions of the war. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	11. Chapter 11: First Contact

_Milky Way Galaxy, Cyrannus, Sagittaron_

Out in the open fields, the Sangheili warriors of the New Covenant military held their stand to safe guard the Stargate for any planet bound humans to crossover into safety with the aid of the Klingons and some of the Starfleet military. A swarm of T-28 Banshee were in ariel combat with the Cylon Raiders over the far side of the ruined cities. The banshee were heavily modified after the Covenant War, increasing the maneuvrablility in both atmospheric and exoatmospheric environments_._ The plasma cannons and phase shields gave the most advantage against the Cylons. The nearest Reapers that made a smooth landing on the surface many saw was quit a horrific sight.

The mobile tanks were unable to penetrate their metallic armor with their heavy firing. Not even the nukes had any effect on them. Large number of Sagittaron survivors ran as fast as they possibly could, running straight to the strange ring.

"Into the stargate! HURRY! We can't hold them off much longer!" A Sangheili ordered them, gesturing them to run through it.

"How do we know that isn't a trap!" One of the sagittarons questioned. Many agreed, not taking any chances which annoyed some of the warriors.

A large anthropomorphic tiger, a Appoplexian growled and approached the human who questioned them and hoisted him from the ground. "Let me tell you something, Colonial. If this a trap you would be dead already!"

The Colonial stugged with the tiger-like alien grabbing him. "Get your hands off me you filthy alien!" When the soldiers heard what he said, many of the Uggnoy and Kig-Yar stopped firing at quivered in fear upon knowing never to anger an Appoplexian, they share many traits with their Kzinti cousins.

Snarled with his teeth showing to the now terrified human. "_FILTHY?_ Congrats hairless ape! You've just been volunteered to go into the gate first!" The man was now carried by both the warrior's clawed paws from the back. Everyone went to the nearest side and instantly hurled into the gate. Many of the allied soldiers gave him the 'Was it necessary' look.

"What? He called me a filthy alien! I take it a great oftense!"

A Tau'ri soldier emerged out of the gate. "What the hell's going on? We need to get these people of this planet, more enemy ships are entering orbit!"

The Sangheili Elite General Yol'them turned to the civilians. "Now you see that it's harmless so don't waste time, or would you like to go in the similar entrance the dumb male went." Having thought of it, they wasted no time and immediately went through.

As many vanish through the artificial wormhole, creatures of such horror leaped out of nowhere to chase after the surviving humans in an attempt to prevent any escape from the planet. They were once human until the Geth placed their corpses in the huge spikes hat many nicknamed "Dragon's Teeth" that impaled their bodies were converted into cybernetic materials. Many witnessed the horrors of what the invaders had done to the dead. There were a few Geth and Cylon Centurions

One of the Klingons were took notice of their pressece and pulled out a weapon. "Hostiles!"

Yol'them saw the horde and drawn his plasma swords. "Form a barricade. We must not let these creatures into the gate!" They made a blockade formation. "Grunts, Jackals, fire at the sides!" The Grunt and Jackal units unleashed a wave of plasma and spikes onto the unfortunate machines, some went down but other had little effect on them. The Geth took covering fire, firing behind the rocks, trees or anything that mass a good shield in firing range. The Centurions however weren't so fortunate when fighting a group of aliens they believed could not exist and little experiences of fighting them.

"What are these… creatures?" The Klingon warrior had increased his phasor rifle in hopes that it would kill them. Only that it took five shots to make them stay dead.

Yol'them slashed a Centurion's head from it's shoulders and two of the Husks. "They were once human but those machines, the Geth somehow turned them into what we see now!" Thrusted his twin blades in the Husk's head and down across it's rippled chest and arm.

The Klingon he was grouped with smiled like a mad man. "It seems our enemies have made this war very interesting. This could be a good day to die in battle!" Drawing his Bat'leth to strike the coming Geth in hopes of killing him from the back, however the warrior saw it coming and stabbed it in the chest armor then pulled it out to slashed through it.

He was about to sever the fallen AI's head when he spotted a group of Husks were about to ambush him from behind, he was about to warn the Elite when a figure leaped out of the gate and instantly took out the would-be killer. The saviour had turned out to be an Elite Guard, recognised by his armor, robes and energy blade, he looked closer and saw that it was Klingon design by the symbols. The Elite Gaurdsman twirled his weapon in such balance and grace, severing the creatures in pieces.

The battle was then over and the survivors made their way through the stargate. The Sangheili general and Klingon he fought alongside approached the warrior. "We thank you for the assistance. We would have not lasted had they blocked our attempt to fall back."

The Elite Guard took off his helmet, revealing himself to be a a Klingon youth which surprised others of his species. His braided hair fell to his back and put away his weapon. "I am Krayon Rozhenko."

Yol'them looked at him in interest and curiosity. "Rozhenko? I have met a Klingon in the Dominion War known as Worf, a great warrior he was." He looked up at the distance to see more mushroom clouds increasing in numbers. "We must fall back, for the moment we have lost this system to the Shadow Collective but will one day return to take it back."

"Come, we should return and tell tales of our battles to others and songs of this war will be heard for centuries!" They hurried into the gate before another wave could arrive. Once the gate closed it and everything left behind vanished in bright lights, beamed up to the remaining fleets than leaving them in the hands of the Collective.

Walking across the field of corpses, a creature almost collector-like but with differences from the rest. It's four arms were spindly but muscular. The head was more sleek and retained the four glowing eyes and the protruding tendrils reached down to the waist section and a black harp around it. Approaching the bipedal creature, Kull warriors with more fearsome appearances and organic-like armor.

"Gather the remnants of these machines. We would not waste such materials for our armies." Spoke in a deep voice.

"As you command, Zetsumei. We have received orders from Lord Anubis himself, he wants you to command a fleet to the Halo Galaxy and to the Halo Sol system."

The creature now known as Zetsumei turned to the soldiers. "It shall be done, I shall deliver my message to the Humans of their cleansing as it is the will of the Reapers." The Kull warriors thrusted their right fists and chanted 'Hail Anubis' repeatedly before leaving the battlefield.

_Sol System, Earth_

The Earth had since changed throughout the centuries since the discovery of the Ark or what has been referred to as the "Noah's Ark Event" which gave the creation of the Tau'ri civlization. It was not just home to one race but others, the countries that were once poor now became rich of health and people free of hunger and illness without the need for economics. Wildlife had returned to it's natural state and some that were formerly extinct could be sustained were relocated on terraformed planets in the early days of the federation. The cities with large towers teeming with multiple species, vehicles hovering over few feet from the surface for safety of the environment, decorations of green flourishing the cities for creating more cleaner air even though the pollution crisis had long ended.

Although it is one of the most heavily protected worlds in the Federation, if not the galaxy. There are possibilities of the Shadow Collective to slip through their defences. However, starfleet Intelligence and its allies have begun calculating the strategies to counter any possible invasions in any systems. They begun researching on the Collective's member species, mainly AIs such as the Haydenites, Predacons, Decepticons, Sark Drones and a new member species called Cylons who were created by group of humans, the Colonials. Some members were organic species which may have some roles and reasons for gaining memberships that has puzzled many, including the return of the entity calling itself Anubis who was previously defeated and founded the Shadow Collective. For more data on one of the members which concerned mainly on the Minbari and also the Asgard about the enigmatic entities known as the Reapers that could possibly one of the main players of the war and the Collectors that were told to have thrived in the Halo Galaxy for centuries may be linked with these Reapers and even Anubis.

Within the United Earth Nations Headquarters, sitting behind the desk was the newly elected president of Earth was Beowulf Brooklyn, a Gargoyle with brownish skin, some of his white hair pulled back while the rest were made into locks. His forehead was decorated with triangular ridged features, much similar to the Klingons' and a tail protruding from his lower back. His near-elfish face make him appear old enough to take the presidency. Brooklyn became president of the United Earth Nations after Ashley Harley, unfortunately he only took the role few months before the war occurred. As one of the founding members of the Federation they were one of the most supportive members to respond.

President Brooklyn like many before him were very serious on their role and responsibility to run the government, his first act in the war was to help planets that were the first to be under attack by the enemy and help many survivors they can. He gave excellent military tactics to the officers as he was once a soldier who fought in the Dominion War for his species right live free from their invasions. Only recently received news from one of the States, Eden Prime and the Citadel Council that a Prothean outpost was found on Halo Sol's fourth planet, Halo Mars which unfortunate is within the Collective's hands. It became more serious as it was inhabit by native humans who have barely left their world and are already at war with themselves. The Citadel was concern that they must take action to liberate the outpost from enemy hands, even that means revealing themselves to the Halo Humans.

A secretary entered his office while he was in his thoughts, noticed the female Tau'ri entered and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I may have been lost at thought. What is it you came for?"

She stood and spoke firmly and soft. "The three Halo Representatives have arrived; Ambassadors G'Kar, Mollari and Delenn who you requested."

"Good, tell them I'm on my way to meet them." Standing up from his chair and left the office, walking on his bare four-toed talons. He was familiar with Delenn of the Minbari Federation, strong willed, kind hearted and once the aid of the late Shai Alyt Dukat. He was little surprise by her physical appearance and assumed all Minbari were similar but remembered of her meaning of building relations between Minbari and humanity. He was very familiar of G'Kar and Londo's habit of minor conflicts like an old married couple as in the old Earth phrases, despite the fact both their governments earning membership in the UFOP. Hopefully the two would put some of that aside for the survival for all sentient life.

Approaching the three ambassadors he gave a polite bow to each of them and in return gave their own gesture of greeting and taking seats of their own. "I thank you for coming and hope that the journey from your homeworlds was pleasant."

"Indeed." Delenn was the first to reply with a pleasant smile. "The stargates your governments installed were most helpful for easier travels of interstellar journeys."

"During our stay on Earth, you have very interesting places, Mr. President. Very fortified for an important planet, indeed. Emperor Turhan would certainly enjoy his stay on this planet for his arrival." Londo Chuckled until his face turned annoyance. "However I was not informed earlier that the Narn Regime's ambassador be present."

G'Kar ignored his comment, eyeing the Centauri and remained calm to avoid making a fool of himself. "The Narns are members of the Federation, Mollari or have you forgotten. We were indepted to them after restoring Homeworld. But we have not come to argue over history, but discuss over the present crisis like the Shadow Collective."

"Thank you , ambassador." Beowulf agreed with him. "We've been trying to learn more of the Collective and its members for some time." He brought out a holo projection of a four star system, two binary stars orbiting each other and have 12 habitable planets. "The four stars in this system are the Cyrannus star system. It was inhabited by a human civilisation on all twelve worlds before the attack." The image changes to the footage of the battle with the remaining Colonials taking a stand even though they were outmatched. Massive ships with tendrils decent from the sky. Delenn stared at them with her eyes wide as plates and her jaw fell. "We managed to identify some species; the Cylons, Geth and the Reapers we know little of and another who were called the Collectors."

Londo looked at the Gargoyle upon hearing the last name of the alien species. "Collectors?"

"I asumed you may have heard of them in your home galaxy, yes?" Beowulf said.

"Yes, but a few centuries ago they were presumed to be a common myth to keep our ships from going further to the uncharted territories."

"The Minbari have seen them before." Delenn said, turning away from the screen. "During the Streib Invasion, the Anla'shok-Rangers by another term followed them back to their homeworld. What they discovered was that the Streib had forged an alliance with such creatures you have heard about. The price for trading for their technologies… is living beings. So they began abducting and experimented on species they find that the Collectors would need for their masters."

Beowulf felt his spine shiver of the sudden thought of where this was leading to. "What would happen to those who they taken to these masters of their's?" Asking her, finding himself knowing he would regret.

Delenn took a moment of silence and then spoke answered. "Those machines you all know, coming down from the planet's sky during the invasion." Gesturing to the cuttlefish-like machines. "Before Dukat's death he left a message for me and said they are the Old Machines, existed beyond the rim of Halo for what many call Dark Space. They are the Reapers, old and powerful as the First Ones. The Vorlons and the Shadows, and a few who stayed behind after the great war, along with the Protheans to watch over the younger races and guard the Halos left by the Tau'ri's predecessors."

"The Forerunners?" The President asked. She nodded.

G'Kar finally spoke. "I too, have heard of such beings from distant worlds. When I came to the Citadel I learned their the technologies and Mass Relays were made of Element Zero, as all Citadel races used. I traveled to worlds and heard legends of races thousands of years ago once built great empires such as the Protheans and expand across the stars. And then all of a sudden they vanished without a trace; no sign of conflict, struggle or anything to know what happened. As if they had never existed."

"Is it possible that the Protheans and the Halo debris could be linked with these Reapers?" Beowulf thought. "The Asgard High council and the Galvan Union were unable to learn of their suppose extinction. However after receiving current data on our enigmatic enemies they concluded that the Reapers could be what destroyed the Protheans and their empire."

"I strongly believe you are correct." She said. "If they are behind these attacks then we need allies who can fight alongside us. I had heard from the Rangers that the Vorlons were sighted in the lower levels of Hyperspace just nearby the Eden System. It appears they are aware of the war also."

Over listening this, G'Kar stood up "There is something I believe will interest your government, President Brooklyn. Nearly 5 solar days ago in Quadrant 47, we picked up a distress signal from a Silurian war cruiser. Soon afterwards we lost contact with the outpost until we found the last hours of recording." Pulling out a data crystal and inserted it in the table. Replacing the first holo screen with a new one with the Narn military, at the far corner of the screen a hyperspace window burst out, the Silurian ship was sleek, slender and organic features. Its left crescent wing was heavily damaged and some parts of the ships hull were burned, torn and dented. Another screen blinked in front of it, showing a Sea Devil in samurai-like armour. He was holding on to his lower rips that were bleeding.

_"Silurian vessel, your ship is entering Narn Sovereign territory without authorisation. Please notify." _

_"We have been boarded! All Silurians, Sea Devils and Homo Reptilla personal onboard the ship are killed! The ship is beyond control and command for Self Destruct is not responding! Destroy the ship before they infest and devour the outpost!"_

_"Who is controlling your ship? Repeat your last transmission!"_

_"There is no time!" _Sparks blew from allover the bridge and strange mechanical sounds were heard faintly. _"Warn your people, the Silurian Empire and the Federation that the Silver Plague has returned!" _Hearing his warnings of the 'Silver Plague' was most concerned to the Gargoyle and his fear grew when they saw metallic creatures swarming in the bridge. The Sea Devil made his final stand before the signal was lost.

Beowulf's expression was pale as if someone walked over his grave. "By Goliath's spirit. Replicators."

"You know of these… things?" Londo questioned him, pointing his thumb to the hologram before it blinked out of existence. Having a strong disgust for insects. Well, except for those who don't play cards very well like the Vinzini.

"Indeed I do. Before the Federation was established we fought them alongside with the Asgard and successfully destroyed them all." Beowulf said. "But somehow… they survived without us knowing. Its a possibility that a few must have went into stasis for a long time to recover until they would reawaken."

"And now that they have returned." Delenn said. "We have received news that the Draconian Empire and Luxan Hierarchy have joined the Alliance which will bring hope for more races joining our side against a common enemy. The Klingon Empire seemed to have opened up trade relations with them."

Beowulf chuckled upon hearing the statement. "Its the warrior spirit within them. As they greatly respect the Sangheili and Jaffa warriors."

Londo coughed a little to gain everyone's attention. "Pardon my interruption but isn't Eden Prime the closest Federation State near the Halo Sol system?"

"Correct ambassador, there are many people who believe we should make ourselves known to the Halo Humans with the war expanding to their region." The president informed. Sighed and growing concerned over the situation."However, even if we want to help they would not trust us, they are at each other's throats and won't help us very well. Neither the coordinators or the Naturals would work with each other, especially with the Earth Alliance more corrupted thanks to Blue Cosmos."

"President Brooklyn, I would believe those who wish to make contact with the Halo humans would save them the further suffering and warn them of the coming darkness that awaits them. The Minbari would be one of the representatives to greet them."

Hearing her statement, the Gargoyle had long thought over it. Stood up from his chair and taken a few steps. Many worlds were in danger of being pulled into this growing war, including those that have not yet left their worlds. Thinking it through he made his decision and returned his gaze to the Minbari. "Ambassador Delenn, I will grant you the honour of establishing First Contact with them. Accompanied by Supreme Commander Thor and Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard of Eden Prime. Retired with his family and one of our finest officers in the Federation. And finally high Priest Kyron of the Halo Installation Babylon."

Delenn smiled when hearing the news. "Thank you."

"But we must be cautious. I received news the Shadow Collective have sent scouts to the Halo Mars and found what is believed to be a Prothean outpost. The Citadel is determine to launch a fleet to stop them from capturing it and I agree. If they unlock whatever secrets the Protheans left behind it could be used against us. Let us hope that faith and the gods we pray are on our side, because we are gonna need them."

_Leviathan_

Byron and some of his officers were transported back onboard the _Leviathan_ without everyone knowing how and discussed the situation. Byron reluctantly allowed the kids stay on the _Archangel_, including Kira.

Thon brought them in the Briefing Room. "With our ship cloaked and right under ZAFT's nose we must think of a way to avoid getting in a crossfire and return to Halo Mars to liberate the Outpost from the Predacons and Decepticons."

Rolius nodded. "I agree. I have received word that the Turian Hierarchy intends to send a fleet to this system despite the fact that would alert our presence to the Halo Humans and alert our enemies to this solar system."

"Thon, have you contacted our allies of the situation?" Lyta asked him, he nodded. "Jack O'Neill was… not happy about it but will alert Lord Uzumi to have his government prepared for further instructions from Starfleet."

"What do ya mean by that?" Keltrad wondered what he meant.

"President Brooklyn has given us the authority to initiate First Contact with Halo Earth." After Thon's statement the officers were completely shocked and surprised after hearing this.

"But I thought we were to make ourselves known until they actually developed FTL-technology or if the war escalates to this system." The Captain said.

"And that is the reason. With Shadow Collective ships moving closer to this star system faster than we speculated it is our mission to protect the Halo Humans and warn them of the horrors that await them. Even if the warring nations would work together they would still be wiped out, can you imagine it?"

Thinking over the thought of the Collective coming right above Halo Earth's orbit, obliterating ships, ZAFT and Earth Alliance alike and then target every human populated area on the planet until there will be none left. Already worlds fall and civilizations dead. It is something no one wants and allow it to continue. Bryon let out a heavy sigh and turned to his officer and friend. "Very well, best let Lieutenan Ramius know of our plan. And send out our fighters but not to fire unless I give the order."

Thon nodded and left, followed by the Turian. Keltrad looked at his captain. "Sir, allow me to take part of the action and include the cadets. They're trained and are capable of handling it."

"I'll do that and I need a moment with Lieutenant Alexander about something." The commander left the couple alone. Lyta sat against the table and not said anything. "I had a brief talk with Ramius and with the Strike useless she suggest that Kira would-"

"No." His wife interrupted him before going further. "Who the hell does she think she is? Telling us to use our son to pilot their mobile suits which got us in this fucking mess in the first place! She was the one who threaten them just because they were in the wrong place and wrong time. They were only kids!" Raising her voice in anger. "They obviously didn't think for a second of how it would jeopardise the civilians who live here, even if they're neutral!"

"I"m as angry as you are, Lyta. But at times of war; consequences are made and Kira is the only to operate it. Its beyond anything that a Natural and Coordinator cannot reach now. But this has to be his decision to make. Kira is old enough to do things on his own."

Lyta sighed and leaned against him. "I won't like it but will let him use it for now. It's his right to choose."

_Vesalius_

As GINNs were under repair and update after liberating four out of five mobile suits, they were set up by the engineers to make them more suited for the pilots who used them. Athrun in his _Aegis_ wasted no time after completing the program, operated the mobile suit for his battle before the hatch would close. The _Aegis_ was catapulted into space much to everyone's surprise. In the bridge, Rau and Ades received news of Athrun leaving the ship.

"What? Athrun Zala has taking off with one of our captured units?" The captain asked the officer. "Recall him. Order him back to the ship."

"Let him go." Rau ordered the captain. "This should be quite interesting. Imagine a battle with one Earth Force mobile suit against another. If you excuse me I need to return to my office."

"yes sir." Drifting away to the doors, passing by officers who saluted him and returned to their ordinary duties. When entering his quarters and closed them behind him, reaching in his coat pocket and pulled out a small circular device. Attaching it to the wall and a small red light lid. Rau went behind his desk and sat in his chair. Typing his fingers on the keyboard, the screen blinked and in it was a humanoid with pale skin, long green hair and a soar down across his left eye. Blue garbs with red V-shaped trimmings and a high standing collar that reaches up to his head. The humanoid gave Rau a smile, showing his sharped fangs when facing him. _"Ahh, Commander Le Crueset, so nice of you to see me, my good friend. Been awhile hasn't it."_

The commander gave a warm smile and soft chuckle. "It has, Lazerath, possibly weeks since we last talked. How goes the war and the Intersetllar Alliance?"

_"The Lucian Alliance is now stronger than ever with the aide of the Vampires, thanks to the trade relations with the Romulan Empire upon their last war with the Federation, causing a few to join us and recruited the Orgons after being bested out by the Jaduun." _He said and brings his hands in front of him with his fingers touching_. "With our plans for the Halo Earth, the fools won't know the fait that awaits them."_

"I'm afraid we need to alert our associates that their plans need to be pushed forward. I fear that the Interstellar Alliance will be making their presence very soon, for I have encountered and fought them." Giving Lazerath the statement his expression was first shock and then became anger.

_"They are here? Frell! We should've heard from our agents of their actions."_ Slamming his fist on a desk on his side and turned back to face Rau. _"What about the Mobile Suits? Are they out of Earth Force's grasp?"_

Rau nodded. "All but one, you let me worry about that and focus on our goals. We cannot afford to waste anymore time."

_"Agreed. Once they make First Contact with the fleet that is highly likely to happen I will persuade the Earth Alliance to gain their favour and continue with the experiments for their so-called Extended Humans, you can either capture the remaining mobile suit or destroy it if necessary. The Lucian Alliance could use such technology of equal the balance against the Federation's Valkyries."_ THe Vampire smiled to himself and let out a dark chuckle. "_If I suggest, dear commander that if you can contact with your associates to, shall we say, 'dispose' of Artimis?"_ Rau shared his expression and smiled, coldly on the inside of the thought. "We are sending some of ours to assist should they agree."

"It would cause a stir in Earth Force and the Eurasians over how such a powerful station suddenly destroyed. They would surely blame ZAFT, which will cover our grounds for the moment"

_"I knew I can trust you, if only we had people like you in the Lucian Alliance. You would've made a fine commander. The Halo Humans may have escaped their near-extinction by the Shadoen Invasion in it's forgotten past. But this time they won't be so fortunate with the Reapers." _The screen went off and Ades' voice spoke through the com channel.

_"Sir, we need you on the bridge right away. There's something you should see!"_The Commander left his desk and made his way back to the direction he went. Pondering to himself of what can be important. As soon as he entered the bridge he was about to ask what was going on when on the screen was a claymore-shaped ship that caught everyone's attention. By the size of it, they would clearly see that it was massive and unable to tell wether it was made by Earth Alliance. The pilots who took the mobile suit Gundams, Nicole, Dearka and Yzak were completely surprised by this new ship as it moves closer to Heliopolis with the nose pointing directly at them as if it was ready to defend the station.

_'So it's begun. That must be one of the Tau'ri ships I heard so much about.' _Rau was quite in impressed of the design of the alien ship. "What do you make of it, Captain Ades?"

"I honestly don't know, never seen a ship like that! It can't be Earth Force configuration, the size of it would have put a lot of resources into it. We just recently appeared out of thin air."

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Unknown ship."

"Answer it." The Captain commanded. The screen displayed a tall firmly built humanoid in white armour, wearing a helmet with slit visors over where the eyes should be located. Sitting on a chair while staring directly at the screen. _"This is Captain Byron Alexander of the Starship _Leviathan_, representing the United Federation of Planets. We do not wish to be enemies of either of your governments but will protect this station from which to our understanding is neutral from your war. Leave this area peacefully or by force if necessary."_

Hearing from this 'person' claiming they are protecting a civilian colony from which they claim is helping developing Earth Force's new weapons.

Athrun in the _Aegis_ stared at the man in the screen, unable to fight the feeling that the man in the screen was Byron, Kira's father. He met Kira's family years ago, even though he first believed they were naturals but came to like them. He learned that they adopted Kira when he was a few weeks old and orphaned by Blue Cosmos. There were many questions that he wanted to know and wondered what secrets was Kira hiding from him, along with Saki and San'L. Making his way into the station, hoping to gain answers from them and perhaps make them to join ZAFT.

_Archangel_

"You want me to pilot that thing again?" Kira was surprised when Marrue came to him upon a request. "Why should I? After all I almost got us killed." Feeling concerned after what happened and almost cost his and her life.

"I understand your concern but we can't afford to take more damage and risk causing more damage to _Heliopolis_. You are the only one who can operate the _Strike_ now."

"This isn't our war! We don't wan't any part of it!" Kira pointed it out to her. San'L, leaning back against the wall with his arms folding front nodded.

She tried finding a way to persuade him and protect the remaing G-weapon from enemy hands. She then remembered what she learned from them upon their first meeting. "Didn't your father say that you are at war as well, fighting an alien race that's bent on annihilating the entire human race."

San'L spoke out for the first time. Clenching his fists and glared at her. "It isn't just your race that's in danger of facing extinction you know? Thousands of sentient beings and more as we speak are facing chaos and death. Many of us lost people we cared about and countless others are dying everyday, fighting to protect our worlds, our loved ones and everything we believe it."

Taken by his speech, she could see the hate and anger in his eyes. Kira put his hand on San'L's shoulder and looked at Marrue again. "Alright, I'll do it-but not that I'm helping Earth Forces, but we'll only doing this to protect our friends." His friends looked at him, taken by surprise how he would go along with it but not surprised that he would do something selfless to keep them save.

Saki nodded. "We'll be going to. Taren and Gunjak would volunteer and San'L...?" All turning to the dark skinned male. He gave in and let out a heavy sigh. "All right, only what Kira said earlier and sorry I snapped at ya just thought the way you said it sounded selfish."

She gave him a warm smile. "No need, I may have deserved it."

_"Ma'am, we just picked up a transmission from our new friends, looks like they're making an introduction to the neighbours. But we just picked up a mobile suit heading our way, Captain."_

"Hold on, _I'm _the captain?" The trio wasted no time as they sprint down the hallways, heading towards the hanger where they find their friends helping the engineers. When they saw their new fighters they looked a little different from the others.

Taren spotted them and grinned. "I see you noticed Starfleet's new toys. They're only prototypes but much more manoeuvrable and with high agility, speed and power as the updated Messiahs and Valkyries combined."

Murdock smiled up at them as they came down to their fighters. "Well I gotta admit these babies are much more impressive than what we have. Would love to see them in action."

The Jiralhanae grinned like someone who had won a million credits. "Let's turn those mobile suits into mobile scrap metal!" Letting out a animalistic roar, causing nearly everyone to cover their ears. They saw Mu in his flight suit and walking to his mobile armour. "Like your friend's choice of words. And agree with the engineer, I wanna see how good your fighters are compared to ours."

They all jumped into their fighters, powering them up and ready to launch when giving clearance. Murrue's voice came from the bridge to brief them on the mission. _"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis,"_ said Murrue as the _Archangel_ took off. _"Be careful not to damage the colony during battle."_

"Can't keep a promise we can't keep, especially if you have Gunjak behind the guns."Taren snickered. Gunjak's voice spoke through the channel.

_"I heard that!"_

Kira in his machine could hear their thoughts from their fighters, he smiled when feeling as if all of them had never split up when they came to Halo Earth. He noticed that they attached a new arm section on the _Strike_, looking up at the display screen. "now its a Sword Striker? A sword should prevent a repeat of last time."

San'L and Saki studied the schematics of the Messiahs they're about to pilot. Holo display screens blinked in front of them showing parts of the fighters, their weapons, shields, transformation displays and how to control them. Saki was impressed of her design, it was all crimson red and a black dragon's head marked on both wing panels, made in stencil art. For San'L's the jet fighter had a white front and blue triangle shape over the top and the wings. Gunjak's was more bigger, equipped with heavy armor and possibly designed for heavy assaults. The last one Taren was sleek had white coat at the back and purple over the front, coloured trims around the centre as if exchanging colours.

"Alright, listen up everyone, the Coordinators may seem like they can outsmart us but the Coordinators are not as genetically enhanced as some of us, namely Jaffa, Zentradi and even a Tau'ri." San'L informed them.

"So they're just like the Augments?" Taren questioned.

"Yeah, but not as aggressive as they once were and do have a strong prejudice to non-enhanced humans." His fighter was up, ready to take flight.

"San'L, _Huntsman_ heading out!"

Kira Alexander, _Strike_ launching!"

"Saki, _Katana_ go!"

"Taren, _Crescent Moon_ lined up and ready."

"Gunjak, _Chieftain_ launching!"

All four Messiahs and one Mobile suit were launched from the _Archangel, _the mobile armor which Mu was in, the _Moebius Zero_. They got a view of the enemy mobile suits, equipped with heavy weapons.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Mu switched the radio link for them ti communicate. _"Yeah, we hear you, sir."_ Kira's voice spoke through.

"I know you have little echoic in this but with enough fire power we can just hope the station remains in one piece."

"Those GINNs are no where near our level. This will be quick." Taren spoke with confident.

"But one of them is a G-Weapon, its gotta be as tough as the _Strike, _Kira's piloting." Yuki pointed out. Making a fair point. Kira zoomed the screen on to one of the stolen mobile suits, registered as the _GAT-X303_ _Aegis. "Athrun. Is that really you?"_

"Here they come!" San'L alerted them. Accelerated their thrusters.

The GINNs move in for the attack, instead of just one mobile suit there were one mobile armor and four jet fighters.

"What's this? jet fighters? Out here in space?" A blonde male pilot, Miguel blinked his eyes. What surprised them was the incredible speed they possessed. The pilot aimed his weapon at the _Strike_ and fired. Just when Miguel thought that he had him the _Chieftain_ took the blow in the _Strike's place_ but surprised others that it survived without any damage. It didn't stop there when the Jet fighter transformed into a humanoid machine, nothing any of the Coordinators had ever imagined. The _Chieftain_ spatted out a dozen of energy lances, instead of going in a straight line they went diagonally around the GINN, damaged it a little but not destroyed.

Miguel had almost thought for sure he was a goner. "What the hell is that? Those lasers had merely damaged most of the systems."

_"If you're wondering why your still alive is because I lowered them to leave that bucket of bolts intact and functional."_ A deep gruffle voice spoke through to him, sounded older than he was. _"I wanted to see how your ZAFT machines can last when facing the a Federation Messiah!" _Even more confused of what this pilot was going on about. Federation? Messiah? They were obviously not Earth Alliance by his guess but had to be sure. The rest of the Messiahs changed their forms into combat, surprising their opponents even more.

Kira studied the machine and found it impressive but was more concern for the colony if the conflict continues. _"Kira, you ok?"_

"I was gonna say the same thing to you?"

_"Ha! It'll take more than that to kill me! But I kinda got him spooked a little."_ Out of nowhere the GINN went straight at the _Chieftain_ and the_ Strike_ using the same weapon but the _Strike _took the role of defending it's comrade using the shield. The _Archangel_ was having difficulty hitting the second GINN, only this one was carrying missiles. The _Huntsman _quickly intercepted, pulling out a katana. "Your fight is with me coward!" San'L exclaimed through the channel. The second GINN didn't see it coming until it was too late when it was sliced in half.

The _Aegis_ accelerated it's thrusters towards the enemy machines but more likely towards the _Strike. "Kira, Kira Alexander?"_

A new voice spoke through the communications that Kira immediately recognised and so did his friends. In pointless effort to wish it wash't who he thought it was. A screen with the same blue haired teen from earlier. _"So it is you. Isn't it Kira?"_

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" He proclaimed. San'L and Yuki also heard him and were surprised he came back.

San'L gritted his teeth and spoke to his blue haired friend. "What the hell do you think your doing, Zala?"

"You should talk, what you three doing in those things?" Athrun said. "I even heard your father's voice, Kira, what is going on, and why is he a captain of military ship?" The brunette could feel anger and confusion from his best friend's thoughts from a distance. He had kept it a secret that he was raised by people from another world and his friends even alien. Before anyone could say anything more Messiahs and Valkyries came into the battle only to surround the GINN and the _Aegis_ with weapons trained at them.

_"This is Commander Keltrad to all ZAFT personal, you are to leave the station immediately or be fired upon within seconds. _Heliopolis_ is now under our protection until further notice._" Seeing how they were serious after the demonstrations they reluctantly retreated to where they came. Kira was still thinking over how he was gonna explain this to Athrun when they meet again, because of what is happening right now will change the fate of this system forever.

_Unknown Location_

Within the darkness a bright red coloured hologram of _Heliopolis_ and the fleet. A number of garbed Haydonites with a Reaper hologram and other such shapes hidden in the shadows. _"It seems the Federation has made First Contact with the Halo Humans." _One of the Haydonites stated.

"As we expected. With the agreement of the Lucian Alliance getting some of the systems once we finished cleansing the system of humans, they agreed to allow us information of the Interstellar Alliance's movements." A large crustaceanoid creature spoke, walking on four legs. "But what concern us is they'll get their hands on the Prothean Outpost on Halo Mars before we could activate it."

Another of it's species turned to the Reaper hologram. "As new members of the Shadow Collective what are your orders for our plans?"

_"I have spoke with my agents and they are preparing for the next phase. It shall proceed as planned, the Humans of this world shall meet their destruction." _The Reaper said.

"As you wish. We have already have our agents on Halo Earth ready for their part. It was not so surprising how easily Blue Cosmos and LOGOS can be manipulated to during the dirty work for us. Humans are so predictable."

_"And I should applaud to your efforts of almost destroying an entire race on the pitiful planet."_

"The Shadoens are honoured of your appreciations. They were simple creatures needed to be exterminated."

_"Carry out your orders. Make sure nothing survived the coming destruction of _Artemis."

"As you wish, Lord Anubis."

* * *

_WHEW! Sorry for being so long. Hope you enjoyed it and what is worth. Now that the entire Halo Solar system will hear the nears of aliens coming to wipe them out, will the Shadow Collective successfully capture the Prothean Outpost? And will the Coordinators and Naturals try to put aside their differences, and work with other races to fight for survival? (Personally they rather not, no surprised). A__nd finally what was the past conflict with the Shadoen that the Halo Humans had that they didn't know? Also be bringing in more favourable characters and the Eldar will make an appearance shortly. Now the relations between the Lucian Alliance and the Shadow Collective would be a shock and wanted some mystery in it of how they worked together. Now the races I introduced, the Vampires and Shadoan are two alien races from an animated series called Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myth and legend. You should watch the series it's really awesome, god animation and awesome plot! I didn't know it existed!_

_May you have a great year in 2012!_


	12. Chapter 12: Gathering of all sides

**Recently updated!**_I know I shouldn't keep asking for reviews but could ask for critiques on how to improve the story! they do help a lot and only few had giving me some pointers for the fanfic! I am also truly sorry for true long wait but Art college was busy as hell! Luckily we are lost finished and Summer is getting closer! Enjoy the chapter._

_I fixed some problems which should've been done ages ago but college was very busy on the last weeks before Summer holidays. _

* * *

_Orb, Stargate Command_

All of SG-1 stood around the table when Gen. Landry entered with their leader, Uzumi Nara Athha which gave them a surprise but not as much when Atlantic Federation's Vice-President's Robert Kinsey, a man who was known to support anti-Coordinators like Blue Cosmos much tot heir disgust and more to hate him.

Kinsey didn't wait for them to take their seats, his eyes narrowed when seeing former E.A. Officer Jack. "I'm surprised to find you serving Orb now, O'Neill. Shame that someone of your talents left the Atlantic Federation." It was not hard to tell that he was being sarcastic, especially O'Neill. He lost his former-wife after hearing that she was caught in a crossfire by Blue Cosmos to kill the so-called 'space monsters', his son survived and is now living with him and Sam Carter but his hatred for Blue Cosmos and for what the Earth Alliance became thanks to Senator Clark and his friends, made him resign and help ORB, especially their allies in space that are fighting a war that could bring the human race and all races to extinction.

To ease his negativity, some familiar faces came in the room. Capt. John Sheridan and Rear Adm. Lewis Halberton of the flagship of the 8th fleet Agamemnon-class warship _Menelaos. _He knew them well and was not the only one who thinks this war is nothing more than an excuse for terrorists like Blue Cosmos to gain power.

"It's good to see you again Jack." Sheridan smiled and shook his hand. "Heard you got promoted to Lt. General."

"Yep. Takes awhile, and same to you too Lew. How's the crew?"

Halberton smiled at his friend. "Doing good and surviving in the war."

"Ladies, gentlemen if you take your seats and we can begin this meeting as soon as other members arrive." Other senators took their seats around the table. To Kinsey's surprise and disgust was the Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne of the Kingdom Of Scandinavia. Others were surprised by his presence but not in the same manner as the vice-president.

Uzumi stood infront of the table, clearing his throat before letting the words out. "I thank you all for coming and as you may have known of the attack on _Heliopolis_ recently."

Siegel sighed, knowing that something like this was bound to happen. "I will speak with the council back in the PLANTS for such reasons."

"It's obvious enough that your ZAFT soldiers attacked and stole the new mobile weapons meant for us!" Kinsey exclaimed, glaring at the man.

Uzumi turned to him and spoke. "The rest of Orb had nothing to do with creating the G-weapons. The Sahaku family were entirely responsible for this disaster and even went against Orb's neutrality. However with the arrival of ship many civilians were spare and prevented such conflict." Nodding his head to Jack to switch the screen on to show them the large sword-like ship floating beside the colony. Everyone was astonished by its appearance. The ZAFT supreme chairman was all familiar with the secret Orb had kept for caution and this was the first time he ever saw an alien ship.

John was astounded and awe by such size. "What is it? I never seen such a ship like this or any of us have."

Jack nodded his head. "That's because it _ain't_ one of ours. It belongs to a group known as the United Federation Of Planets. Founding members of the Interstellar Alliance. Or to put it simple, they're aliens." By his statement nearly all of the people present in the room either thought of the people of Orb were crazy, making this up or something.

"What?"

"Is this some sort of joke? And if it is we're not laughing!"

"Actually its not. This ship you see here is entirely real and made the ZAFT ships halt their position and gave them a friendly warning." Daniel explained, handing out the photos taken earlier from the battle. There were some footage captured of the machines many could recognised as a human-based design, recognising some parts of a military jet fighter and watch them transform into humanoid machines. The battle was more surprising over how speed, manoeuvrability and how they easily outmatched the GINNs.

Sheridan never took his eyes from the footage, amazed how these aliens built such fighters that were far more advanced than ZAFT or the Alliance's current technological level. What caught his and the others' interests and shock of their lives were the actual aliens in the battle although they can easily tell many were vaguely humanoid and others weren't. Some of the people present thought this could be an alien invasion or actual first contact with non-human lifeforms.

Kinsey took the chance to finally speak. "Wait, you know them? And didn't tell us about them?" Pointing his finger at the Orb members.

"They've been observing us for years and wanted to stay out of the war that didn't concern them. They didn't want any of their technologies or knowledge that could make this war much worse than it is." Carter said. Knowing with such advanced weaponry from alien races the EA and ZAFT could try to gain would destroy themselves.

"Not to mention they have a war of their own that is much bigger and much worse than ours." Jack added,

"What exactly are you saying?" Halberton pondered.

Landry spoke out to explain. "A coalition calling themselves the Shadow Collective came out of nowhere, many of them are artificial intelligence and targeting spacefaring races. What else will surprise you even more is that some of those worlds in another galaxy are home to many human civilisations. One of the most advanced races out of all humanity are the Tau'ri."

After his statement they were all silent Kinsey let out a chuckle. "You're kidding, right? Humans from another galaxy? Intergalactic wars?"

"I have to agree with the vice-president there has to be some proof of what your saying." Sheridan said. Part of him wanted to believe them since Jack never made things up like this but after seeing the footage there could possibly some explanation.

"Oh we have proof alright." Jack pulled out a phone and put it against his ear. "Okay fellas, that's your call." At that moment columns of bright light appeared before them, shielding their eyes for a second when the light vanished, in place where four figures standing before them and a few more that resemble the ones from the battle. The neutral representatives such as, Uzumi and Siegel had the first time meeting extraterrestrials in person, of course the Tau'ri were more of human by their thoughts.

The rest froze where they stood and stared at them with eyes widened and mouths open. From left to right was what they first described as one of the little 'grey' alien about half their height sitting on a large sleek and smooth throne-like chair. A woman with a slender body and could easily be noted by her beauty and long soft brown hair, clad in blue and pink priestly looking clothes and protruding from the back of her head was a curved rounded bone crest. The third wore a great long white rope that concealed his or her body, even the white metallic mask made it difficult to see. The fourth and last person was a Human! Bold, looked a little in his fifties but has very little wrinkles on his skin and clad in black rope with some decorations for a politician.

The rest look like soldiers or guards, the two around the woman were the same species but were bald and had light armor while the others were clad in white armor and carrying spears and swords with them.

Sheriden hadn't moved since their entrance, felt his lower jaw drop and he astonishment of actual aliens in the flesh. When his eyes gazed at the young woman with the bone crest on her head he could not deny how… beautiful she was. She gave a kind smile to everyone, making sure he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him to make a fool but didn't go unnoticed by Halberton and O'nell.

_'I smell blackmail coming on.' _O'nell mentally grinned at their expression.

Uzumi stood up from his chair to greet their allies and friends. "I would like to introduce you all to the representatives of the Interstellar Alliance."

"Greetings. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard High Council."

"Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation."

"Senator Jean-Luc Picard of the Eden State, member of the United Federation of Planets."

"High Priest Kyron of the Elite Guards."

After the introductions the three representatives took the the remaining seats, Thor who had his own was excluded. A lot of them were still in shock and surprise of their sudden entry and appearances. Picard took the opportunity to speak for the rest. "I know many of you have questions and we will answer them. To begin with was the discovery of highly advance technologies and cities beuried in my peoples' home solar system. They were built by our predecessors known as the Forerunners, humanity was made by them, another we called the Ancients and the Ori where as the Forerunners chosen us to take their place as their legacy."

"The building blocks that make Humanity were genetically imprinted into our early-primate ancestors millions of years ago as their successors." Daniel said and started telling them the history. "This started back in their home galaxy but the Ori wanted to be seen as gods by those they rule over and the Ancients left to the path of knowledge and avoid all interverences, fearing they would become no better than them. However the two were unare that some of their ancestors evolved to a species, the Forerunners who were the youngest and already became more highly advanced then the two races. They isolated themselves from them but made contact with several more who were referred to as the First Ones, is that not right Ambassador Delenn."

"Yes. The First Ones are beings told to be millions of years older than any of races ever existed. They walked like giants across the stars, built great empires in the universe, achieved knowledge beyond our understanding and at some point many have reached the evolutionary development of abandoning their physical bodies. The Ancients and Ori had achieved this but have soon lost their ways of raising the younger races which was the reason the Forerunners left; to carry out what their ancestors would've wanted."

It was then which Thor decided to take turn of the story. "The Asgard first discovered the Forerunners when they first arrived to the Milky Way Galaxy and immediately established a vast stellar empire only through exploration, diplomacy, protect and guiding younger races to exist without hatred and fear. We were fascinated by their technology and science which they learned from a species known as the Precursors before they left. We made use of their stargate network they brought with them to travel to other galaxies and seeded them on every planet they visited. Both our species made official first contact and created an alliance with them and soon many formed relations with them, including their both ally and rivals, the Eldar, who had a gesture of respect to the Forerunners and so did they. However 100,000 years ago, the Ori came through the stargates to enslave the younger races. Many of us, including the Forerunners saw this as an act of war and joined together."

Jack brought up his hand before he could speak. "Just a matter of thought, did the Ori ever found out they were invading one of the Forerunners' properties? I mean-if they hadn't known of their existence then it could probably a big shocker." He had little knowledge of their history but does know that the were some rivalry between the three.

Picard nodded his head. "Yes, and so did the Ancients. During the war the two made contact with their youngest sibling race and tried to _'reason' _with them to understand their course. The Forerunners denied their request, according to the historical data they believe the Ori had misused their abilities to play god and the Ancients were also no better for letting such thing happen."

He continued with the story. "The Eldar had lost nearly all of their people in the war and the Ori were believed to be the cause of it. The Forerunners and the First Ones continued fighting off the invaders. With their only solution after learning the source of their strength through the worship of the Humans they controlled, would be cut off their power. We learned that a few Ancients wanted to stop what they had not done and built a device known as the Ark of Truth. The Forerunners constructed a number of large ring worlds called the Halos, once they had used the Ancients' device and freed the slaves of the illusions they lived they activated the Halos only to destroy the Ori before they could fully ascend."

"Once the war was over, many of them left to see more of the universe while others ascended to the higher plane of existence. The Forerunners decided to leave behind their legacy to us, the Tau'ri by imprinting their gene that lay dormant throughout our history until we activated what was known as Noah's Ark." Hearing this surprised them of such legends turned out fact. "over the centuries our human ancestors evolved into genetically enhanced species. We inherited such great gifts from the Ancestors, became open minded and began to better ourselves and created peaceful relations with many species. But a war has spread throughout our galaxies that intend to wipe out all interstellar civilisations and a crusade against the entire Human race."

"So not only do we have to worry about Coordinators, but aliens?" Kinsey was still unconvinced by his face. Kyron was easily displeased of his reaction and easily read his thoughts that he was hiding from everyone. "I am not convinced that this that this war will have effect on us." Delenn turned her face to him with a stern look.

"You have not seen the power they have, especially of the most feared creatures calling themselves the Reapers."

Kyron waves his arm across the table and a screen appeared before everyone, surprising them even more but not as more surprise when they witness a planet that looked scorched and gigantic squids descending towards it. "This was taken not long ago when the Shadow Collective attacked twelve worlds with 12 billion humans with the technology near to your level and had achieved interstellar travel. They were taken by surprise of the invasion and unable to defend themselves until the Federation's aide. Most unfortunate is less than only 200,000 souls had manage to escape the system. Before this, one hundred planets with a total of billions more were lost, all at the hands of the Collective." Listening to his statement they saw more images of the combined enemy forces and the previous battles in the war, many began to ponder of how they would handle such power if they were next.

"Vice-President Kinsey, it is not too late for both yours people and ZAFT to join forces, we may not lend our ships to help but there are other neighbouring races that are willing to form alliances against the common threat." Thor suggested.

This was something Kinsey and others found in disbelief. "Work with ZAFT? If you have been watching us this whole time then you should know the threat the Coordinators pose to us Naturals, they wouldn't work alongside with us because they see themselves as superior to normal people."

"Your forgetting that the Tau'ri are also genetically enhanced humans and much more advanced then the Coordinators. They have those nice looking mechas they have that took out their GINN and doubt the new mobile suits would take them on." Jack inquired and enjoyed seeing the look on the man's face when absorbing the information into his mind.

"With the Shadow Collective possibly coming here, they would no doubt wipe out all human life on the planet; no matter what genetic faction we are they will come in huge numbers." Uzumi tried to make him understand, hoping that this would bring their world together.

Kinsey leaned back to his chair and simply nodded his head to each side. "Then they'll regret ever to wage war against the Earth Alliance." Smiling with confidence.

O'Neill let his head role backwards. "Oh for god's sake." He muttered.

"Your kiddin' right? You saw those images! Those giant squid robots, one could take out larger numbers." Daniel proclaimed.

"Sir, with respect with that much firepower, those things would tare our ships like paper." Halberton "If they can attack a hundred planets at the same time then attacking Earth would be no differences."

"I am not convinced." Kinsey argued. "This is not our war and if these aliens want to come we will fight them by ourselves, not with the Coordinators and certainly from our so-called human sibling races and their alliance. They would face the wrath of God!" The senator's determination over religious faith has made many people believe he was becoming overconfident in their power.

Kyron stood from his chair and faced the senator, they could not read his face behind the mask but certain that he was beyond neutral. "Senator Kinsey, your belief that the Maker or powerful deities would come and aide us?"

This time Kinsey mirrored his gesture and kept the sly expression on his face. "Well, why not. We thank you for the warning but we can certainly defend ourselves after winning the war to defend our blue and pure world."

"Your confidence of such faith clouds the judgement of your military's strength. The Reapers are beyond anything any of our races of come across." Delenn stated and continues. "The Minbari have heard legends of beings from ancient times that have wiped out almost all sentient life in this galaxy, they descended from Dark Space and ravage entire worlds that were flourished with life. The Reapers care nothing but wipe out every sentient being in their path, including Humans."

Uzumi took a stand and decided to end the conversation. "I think we should take a short break. I feel we need some air."

"I quite agree Lord Uzumi." Thor nodded and soon everyone followed. Kinsey was the first to leave the room before anyone did. Sheridan stopped at his tracks to turned to hi friends and the guests. "I hope he didn't offend you and all, some of us hopes that we do need allies after seeing… _that_."

Jack nodded. "So do I John. Better get his head in gear to realise we need all the help we can get."

_Milky Way Galaxy_

Near the borders of the Alpha Quadrrant with the surviving Colonial ships gathered, there were only three military ships, the _Galactica, Cerberus_ and lastly the_ Pegasus,_ still functioning and dozens of civilian ships surrounded by bigger fleets for protection from any attacks. With the behemoths such as the _Avalon_ and the ancient Forerunner Key ships would frighten many newcomers of such powers these aliens possess. Various of fighters patrol the sector, watching for anymore refuge ships since the last of the civilian ships was brought safely to be reunited with their people thanks to the aide by the Tau and the New Covenan. The _Pegasus_ crew were little reluctant and very eager to finish what the Cylons started despite the warning they were given about the Cylons having allies.

Several Alliance seeding ships made their way to the fleet. A ship recognised as _Colonial One_ and three military Raptors headed towards the _Avalon. _Coming in their way were the Messiahs, guiding them to the hangers.

On board the _Colonial One,_ secretary Laura Roslin-now Madam President of the twelve colonies of Kobol looked through the window, stunned by the sheer size of the ship the Federation had. Many civilians looked at the fleet, They were scared, inspired, possibly both of what will happen to them. One of the Viper pilots was with them and refused to leave their side until the ship was actually safe. The Colonial ships entered the hanger bay and saw many ships of various designs. Successfully docked and the diplomats made their way out of the ships and greeted by three humans, one of them had cat ears and a couple of armoured soldiers with weapons more alien than they previously thought.

The officers were captain Kirin Amada who was had a yellow furred worm around her neck and has purple and pink hair that the Colonials would find very strange, she . Admiral Adrian Sunders, tall, strong build, short dark brown hair and had a scar running down across his left eye. Lieutenant Felipe Artois had dark red hair that reached down to his chin with a athletic frame. They stood there in a line as their guests disembark the ships, accompanied by their security forces.

Roslin approached them with a soft smile and offered her hand to them. "Newly elected President Laura Roslin of the twelve colonies, our people would like to thank you for your help to save as many lives as possible from the holocaust."

Kirin was the first to accept her hand and smiled. "If we had known about it sooner many more would've been saved. In the meantime we would like to welcome you and your people to the _Avalon. _I'm Captain Kirin Amada of this ship._"_

_"_Captain William Adama of the Battlestar _Galactica. _An Honour to meet you."

"Captain Lex Vern of the Battlestar _Cerberus._"

_"_Admiral Helena Cain, Battlestar _Pegasus._" Sunders shook their hands, Sunders could tell the two captains have long years experiences from the Cylon War that he heard about as he had his own from the Dominon War; as they have a strong hatred against the Cylons for the devastation of their home colonies, he has his against the Jem'hadar after they slaughtered millions of people on his home world when he was in battle."We're honoured to meet you. I am Admiral Adrian Sunders, I go by the nickname "Wolf Fang" from our previous war but that can come another time. A lot of our technicians are interested in your FTL-Drives and take a look at the ships that need repair, we need all the help we can to face our enemies, especially those Reapers we know little about."

"We are hoping to find a suitable planet for our people to settle." Roslin brought up. "With our colonies gone now part of the enemy territory our people need a planet to live and also food supplies."

"With your fire power and fleets we could be able to retake our colonies and destroy the Cylons." Helena said.

"They are in the hands of the enemy; an enemy we know little of. For starters you also builted those machines that seem to be allies with them, we may know about them and what possible threat they pose to the Alliance." Kirin thought.

Will nodded. "After your people risking your lives to save us its the least we can offer is to help, we're willing to help to repay that debt." They agreed and accepted their offer to know more about the machines they may know about. "Before we go further of this new alliance, we would like to pay respect to those who died in battle."

"You can, there are members of our religion From Babylon who like to know about your cultures and also pay respect to the dead if you wish." Kirin offered.

Taken by interest of their offer to know about them where as her people knew nothing of what gods they worship, part of her did thought of such thing where one tribe would one day grow out of their religion if they were isolated. This could help bring both their people closer if the last president and his supporters shown hostility to their cousins. "We would be honoured and thank you captain."

_Halo Sol System_

_Artemis_

_Artemis_ was the asteroid fortress built by the Eurasion Federation, a rival nation of the powerful EA members, the Atlantic Federation. Both the Federations have long mistrust between them. Unlike the Atlantic Federation, they have nothing against Coordinators and are not strongly controlled by Blue Cosmos, they don't seem to care much about them in their own ranks as long as she/he is on their side. They were the first to invent a lightwave barrier which blocks both physical and energy weapons. It earned the name _"Umbrella of Fortress Artemis". _Many such as CMdr Garcier considered it highly impenetrable and nothing could break through the barrier.

That was soon put to the test.

In the station everything was in chaos. The soldiers tried desperately to hold their ground against the invaders who suddenly came out of nowhere and began slaughtering them within seconds. They were trained to fight and kill the enemy which was suppose to be ZAFT, but they were not even Coordinators. Or even human to begin with. Some of them were machine and others were black armouredred humanoids who were very strong and easily tore the humans to pieces. Even if any of them had a chance to kill one of these creatures more would take their place. Many more of the Eurasian soldiers were unprepared for a wave of plasma bolts and energy projectiles coming at them. For any of them were alive they would be very unfortunate as more abominable creatures drag them by the limbs, screaming and begging for mercy. A few bipedal robots could be seen hacking into their main systems for analyses, possibly of exploiting their technological defences and small crab-like creatures that were one of the worst of their nightmares started devouring the metal components allover the place.

They took many steps away from the coming swarm until they reached the end of the section, using every ammunition they had with them to slow down the enemy. "Close down this sector! NOW!" One of the officers shouted through the com channel in hysterical manner with a vast swarm approaching them. By a miracle the doors slider shot before they could reach them. They reached their commander of their report.

_"What's the situation down there? Have you got rid of them?" _Garcia's voice spoke through the channel.

"Sir, they took out more than 3rd of our soldiers the moment they appeared out of vin air! Nothing has stopped or slow them down, we were dropping like flies in there!"

_"How the hell could they possibly infiltrate our fortress? The shields would've brushed off any impacts they throw at it, no matter how many they use!"_

"Well it doesn't seem to have any effect on them, commander! We're not dealing with ZAFT, these are actual extraterrestrial and extremely hostile! They have advance robots that are probably hacking into the systems right now, hell some of them were actually eating everything like it was food to them!" Trying to get his commander to realise the situation they were all in. He seemed to have the idea that Artemis was slowly being devoured from within by some of those aliens, especially those insectoid machines that came in vast numbers but were much vulnerable to their bullets when falling to pieces after taking a shot at them.

Before he could go on arguing with his superior, the doors that sealed the aliens outside were taking a lot of damage as the impacts were getting louder and bigger by the growing number of lumps on the hard surface They never had the chance to move when the doors bursted by the last impact, showers of lances rushed straight at them and impaled their bodies.

Once the massacre ended and the smoke cleared, the Kull and Geth stood where they were after firing their weapons. All of them stood in their current position as a couple of Shadoans came through them, one of them that was less bulkier than the rest observed the floor littered with human corpses and blood. Like all Shadoans, they show no pity to the races they consider inferior. The leader of the small group impaled one of its legs into the back of the dead officer's stomach without care if it the solder was still breathing. "Hm, how very disappointing; despite the fact that they manage to create a new genetic breed of humans, they're hardly advanced their evolutionary stage. Well, except those titanic machines they use for warfare."

"The shields generators are down by over 30%. Nearly all of the inhabitants of this asteroid are annihilated." One of the Kull warriors reported.

"Inform Zetsumei that we shall wait for further orders. I believe it is now time for these worthless creatures to meet their fate."

Meanwhile the admiral was in a hysterical situation with the unknown invaders attacking his station. The were two reasons he could be in such manner; one, his forces as he now had to admit, were loosing a battle when having too much faith in their once powerful shields as it was nothing to them. Two was the most reason he and everyone on the station were afraid of what could be unleashed. They were assigned to keep hold of a prisoner for while until the EA relocated their 'guest' to a more secured area.

This man is claimed to be the most dangerous, if not most feared, mass pshycopathic murderer that the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, had ever feared. Rumor has it and many denied it of course in belief that he is neither human or Coordinator since he kills both genetic factions without a care for… only entertainment. Not even Blue Cosmos would ever think of having someone who would have such a beast in their control.

His name was also a strange one for that matter as he calls himself Shin'Notarr, while everyone calls him the _Demon from Hell_.

In the brig, a heavily guarded cell with many automated guns pointed directly at the thick iron door. No security guards would even dare come close to the fugitive. In the dark cell heavy chains link from walls to a very tall athletic strong man. His skin was pale tanned, hair long and silver with light pink highlights. The outfit he was wearing was a black kimono, his chiselled chest was open and bare. What made him so feared by many were his eyes. They were all black around the golden pupils, some doctors thought it was a unique medical condition.

Shin'Notarr merely sat in his cell, looking all bored since he ended up on _Artemis_. But when the sound of warfare that was not the makings of human. He looked up and then chuckled. "They arrived." Grinning wickedly like a mad man and let out a hysterical laughter. "FINALLY! I can escape this small pathetic rock they call a fortress!" Getting himself up on his own feet and grabs the chains that bind him to the cell. With such inhuman strength he broke them without a struggle. Did the same for his feet, now completely free to wreak chaos once more. Walks casually towards the door, using such force to break them open and looked for his weapon which was a large scythe. The Guards who were present saw him outside his cell and attempted to capture him only within seconds where their bodies scattered in large pieces.

The battle was hardly going well for the Halo Humans as they hardly expected this much firepower from the invaders. Zetsumei stood in the bridge, watching as the pitiful humans were dying in battle. It was not surprising that he was not in battle for it would be a waste if this breed of humans were unworthy for his skills, the Coordinators would hardly be a challenge despite their genetic differences. When he received word that the mission was successful and the data for their allies to use against their enemies.

"Send the data to the Lucian Alliance, when our forces have completed the mission, destroy what is left of this piece of rock and make our way to the inner worlds of this system." The Kull nodded. Zetsumei left the bridge as they started pummelling the fortress until it was in small chunks of rock. Ever since the fleet came into the solar system he felt a faint presence not far from his current position. It is almost similar to his and others of his kind but much different.

_'Whatever this presence is… surely it could not possibly be a Forerunner after all this time!' _

"My lord, a life sign that matches Reaper origin is detected within the Asteroid."

"Then it must be _him." _Zetsumei sighed with annoyance in his tone. "Of all the followers that serve Anubis, it had to be Shin'Notarr, he wasn't soppuse to be out of his prison yet but I guess it can't be helped. Order all units to withdraw. The fortress will not last very long."

When the Eurasian soldiers thought it couldn't get any worse, they were dead wrong when they found out that the criminal had escaped from his cell. Shin'Notarr swung his scythe across, smiling wickedly like an animal. Jumps in mid air to make another slash and struck the blade into a chest. He was laughing while killing all the soldiers without any mercy or care. Stabs his scythe into the floor and sat on the top of the staff poll. "It's begun. At long last the cycle has started. I can feel my brothers and sisters nearby and bring chaos into order!"

None of them understood what he was going on about except into thinking he must be insane. Turns his dark gaze upon them and still carries a large grin. "The time has finally arrived, for the end of you fillthy, lowly humans! The Reapers will correct the mistake that your creators have done millions of years ago." After his speech was finished he quickly continued where he left off to destroy more of the station.

_Jumpspace_

A vast fleet of Vorlons continue their journey through jumpspace, accompanied by the Forerunner fleet run by the Sentinels who have been eager to meet the Reclaimers for the first time in 100,000 years. The Sentinals sent out probes throughout the galaxy to know the results of the war against this coalition called the Shadow Collective.

Ambassador Kosh glided through the bridge while observing the Sentinals work and monitor the conflicts of the war. The Observer, the Monitor and caretaker of the Halo Installation under the care of the Vorlons hovered near him as Kosh comes closer to the centre of the bridge. _"Ambassador Kosh, my apologies for not knowing your arrival sooner but we have just received the location of a Prothean outpost. There could be survivors from the last Cycle from the Reapers' harvest. We have received warnings from other installations to strengthen our defences should they find the other halo under the Shadows territory."_

"Good. And the Reclaimers. They are near?"

_"Indeed. We have received much data of the star system they are in and another which is almost identical to the Sol system that once belong to the makers. However travelling through dark space will require a lot of power to jump from one galaxy to another, but with an Ancient Seed ship we could dial to the nearest stargate to reach our destination to Erde-Tyrene where the Ark is located." _The Observer indicated.

"The Journey will come for we must greet the Makers that remain." Kosh suggested, knowing that his people have also been anxious to greet the Forerunners after so many millennia when they spoke of their return.

_"Yes, of course. It is wonderful to hear the return of our makers. I do hope the Reapers know nothing of their presence before we arrive."_

A tall bipedal metallic humanoid approached them during their conversation, it 7ft tall and strong built by the frame. Much similar to the Sark Drone but smoother and near organic features and built from Forerunner origin. _"Observer, Ambassador, we have picked up a vessel approaching. Our scanners have found Xel'naga related components. It is hailing us." Spoken in a soft yet machine like voice as the Monitor spoke._

"Show us." Kosh commanded. The sentinel gestured to the other to bring up the communications. A hologram came up, revealing to be a Protoss.

The Protoss faces the audience and bows his head. _"Greetings, I am Kumaar of the Protoss Empire, Highpriest of Babylon was you may be familiar to as Installation 00."_

Kosh nodded his helmet in manner of gesture. "I am Kosh of the Vorlon Empire. You came from a great journey to find us?"

_"Indeed, for I come to find those who would help us against a foe we cannot defeat. We seek to offer an alliance and aide from your empire to help us."_

"We know of the Old Machines. They seek destruction and are slowly awakening from their sleep. More will come. We are not yet prepared."

_"I know who you wish to greet. For I and the Priesthood have known for so long as you have."_ Kumaar spoke as though he was aware of Kosh's encounter with Kira many years ago.

"The Child will know of his origin. The memories of the past that were lost will be found. It is time to meet the Makers once again." To Kosh's statement as they make their way to their destination.

* * *

_Okay I thought of making a villain who has a strong hatred for humans for reasons yet to be explained. His, Zetsumei and Anubis' connections with the Reapers will be explained. I will do a battle over Halo mars in the next chapter. I know many of you are beginning to figure out Kira's origins but I'm sure you will be surprised by how it was told. Also yes, I figured the idiot Kinsey would side with Blue Cosmos' ideals and thinks that the Earth Alliance would take on the Shadow Collective like when he believes the Goa'uld will regret facing the US. As you may have noticed the "Recenlty Updated" I had a brief information from Shadowcub who reminded me to avoid making this into one of those 'single person saving the day'-type of story but don't worry it will be a multiple so it won't revovle around Kira._


	13. Chapter 13: The Return part 1

**I know many of you have been waiting ages for this and other stories like the**_ Wraith Imperium_**but I**** thought**** since it was the summer holidays I could take a break and give my brain a rest. Since I will be returning to Cleveland ColLege of Art & Design by September it will be hard to get around to the stuff I do, but most likely work on weekends or day offs.  
**

**I also had some friends who are concerned of Kira being the big hero of this but let me assure you all it will be more than him facing the Reapers and the Collective. That would be suicidal if one person against millions! I still need reviews of what can be done and how to avoid things to make this a good fanfic. Anyway hope you all had a good summer and enjoy this, for it's only the first part of a long chapter.**

* * *

_Milky Way Galaxy_

_Avalon_

Representatives of the Colonial fleet made their way with the Starfleet officers leading them with the officers. They were in every way surprised, shocked, afraid and awed of how so many humans and aliens passing by and show no hostilities to each other, even the others that could tear a human in half. Since Roslin had recently became president after the evacuation of the twelve colonies she feels it would be her responsibility to keep her people safe, calm and more importantly build a strong relation with the galactic powers, especially the Tau'ri who people still saw as the thirteenth tribe.

Will Adama had to admit, these Tau'ri and other humans across the galaxy have come a long way to build such ships and highly advanced technology with other alien races. When passing through the cargo what he and others found large machines that remind them a lot of the Cylons which they would think is suicidal if the Cylons capture them and turn gainst their masters like they did decades ago. Before the Qourum's failed attempt to 'liberate' Earth from the Federation he found it suicidal and foolish without proper information but from hearing the Female President who spoke of the history of many humans that were slaves to an imperialistic empire for thousands of years, it was probably why they deny allowing the twelve colonies from bringing Earth into their government. His son was a little uneasy with so many non-humans around but is having to adjust of seeing them, not sure about how Kara would feel when she comes aboard.

Cain however, since her encounter with the Tau'ri and especially the female Elite Guard who claims to be the daughter of her young sister who was supposed to have died in the War decades ago after she reluctantly abandoned Lucy to her fate right before the war was over and she could've been with her.

She refused to believe the lies that this so-called human could be related to her after the humiliation of being outsmarted and outgunned by a more advanced fleet of ships when they were about to take the supplies from the civilian ships. However there was a small chance that the Elite Guard was telling the truth that her sister could still be alive somewhere in the gods' forsaken galaxy. But would she still remember her? Or even forgive her eldest sibling for abandoning her?

The high ranking officers and their president entered a large room with rows of table lined up from both sides. One row where the officers they met and others who wore simple clothing for politicians and other alien present. All took their seats and settled in before the meeting would would start.

"We will now begin the session between the Interstellar Alliance and the refugee flee of the Quorum of Twelve." Sunders spoke out. "Madam President Laura Roslin you may speak."

The female president nodded. "Thank you admiral. On behalf of the Quorom we thank you for your selfless efforts to help save as many of our people from the holocaust. We did not expect the Federation to come to our aid even after what has happened."

"Despite the conflicts your people tried to provoke we had kept a careful watch of the system of any ships entering our sovereign territory." Kirin stated. "The funeral ceremony will begin soon but now we need to discuss about enemy forces we have seen recently such as these Cylons. According to your files they were your creation until some conflict accord."

Laura nodded. "Yes, they were built to make our lives easier until they rebelled and a war struck out between both sides until a ceasefire stopped the war. We let them leave the system and maintain a diplomatic relation with them but there has never been an answer from them, until now."

Sunders spoke out in response. "From what we can tell they seem to be members the Shadow Collective. The invasion and holocaust seems well planned, even as if they knew we were coming to your aide."

"That is most likely." Commander Vern agreed with them. "One of my pilots briefed us of her entire squad wiped out in a single ambush when one of these machines identified as Decepticons mimics the fighters and attacked them. But that wasn't the only thing we received"

The commanding officers frowned when hearing about the Decepticons. "It seems they picked their targets and planned these invasions well, for the past months the enemy have used different factions for roles and wait for the order to strike. But we'll come to that soon, right now we would like to discuss of combining your military with our own and send the civilians to a safer location." Felipe suggest as everyone agreed for the safety of the civilian fleet.

The president thought of an idea of where her people would go. "If it is possible, has Kobol yet being colonised?"

"At the moment its merely a frontier world and no plans have been made for colonization. We discuss this personally with the council and they have problem of letting your people claim it; it is your ancestral home but we'll need to set up a military fleet to protect the star system. There are relics of an ancient cities with highly advanced technologies and can't risk letting the enemy to get it."

She smiled warmly and felt the gods had blessed them to return but wondered if they truly reclaim their colonies. "Thank you. We would like to begin the ceremony after this and-" Her sentence was punctured when soldier in uniform entered and saluted to his superiors. "Sorry to disturb you sirs, ma'am. But we have a person who calls himself Gaius Baltar."

"Is this individual of importance to you?" A Jiralhanae in mix-covenant and Starfleet armor questioned.

"He was one of the late president Adar's friends and our top scientist in the colonies." Will answered his question. The solders escorted a man in his 20s, obviously nervous and twitchy by his expression.

"A-About time, I tried speaking with your… officers that I needed to speak with the president after we were rescued but I found out that he died in the holocausts trying to surrender to the invaders."

"Obviously he didn't realise that the Shadow Collective take live prisoners. Not a pretty sight from what our drones have seen."

The Colonials were a little startled and felt uneasy when they mentioned drones, it could mean something they hope it wasn't. Cain was most uneasy before giving her question. "I'm sorry, did you say drones as in… Artificial Intelligence?"

Knowing full well after learning of their strong phobia of advanced AIs after the conflict with the Cylons. The Admiral sighed. "Indeed we have AIs, but you have nothing to fear of them for ours rant programmed to attack any civilians unless they were military programms and are bound by the five laws of robotics."

"What are these so-called laws that control such dangerous machines?" Laura questioned them in a serious tone. "How do we know they would turn against you like the Cylons did?"

"The laws of robotic bound them from going rogue: 1. A robot may not injure a sentient or, through inaction, allow a sentient to come to harm. A robot must obey the orders given to it by sentient, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws." Explaining the laws to them. "However, if one should turn rogue or by some virus, the AI will automatically think to death which I'm sure will ease your nerves if that would happen."

As it sounded like science fiction the Colonials had never thought such a thing could happen. "Like to see that happen to the Cylons if they were given laws not to attack us." Tigh commented as the others agreed.

Gaius had twitched a little when trying to absorb the information they gave. "Um, I h-have a question. W-What if a more advanced artificial intelligence than your own would, say reason with them to join their side?"

"Is that even possible, Admiral?" Will asked, believing that even their technologies could be limited by another.

"It would be yes, but after many years after the creation of AIs, our scientists believe that by limiting their intelligence to understanding themselves and sentience, even the idea of adding ones genetic template it could make them behave more like a living being to make their own decisions and what is right or wrong. It became a success in just 30 years." Felipe explained over the development of the intelligence in machines. They held back some things they rather not say at the moment until the Colonials settled in with the galaxy. What he couldn't explain was a faint presence around the nervous scientist, as something was there and others could not see or hear it. He wasn't how but it didn't felt right and neither was this Gaius Balter who seems so eager to ask questions.

"I think we should call an end until further discussion with the senate, you'll need some rest and be ready to meet witht he leaders of the galactic superpowers, madame president." Sunders informed her, knowing she will be nervous of speaking to the many representatives of the Alliance. "In the meantime we hope you enjoy the time in the Macross fleet to rest before going to Kobol."

"Yes, that would lovely, Admiral. If it is possibly not to mention this to the public at least until they adjust to what has happened, panic and riots would spread if word gets out about this." Taking the information seriously they would speak with the officers of the three battlestars soon. As they left, Felipe walked beside Sunders of what he learned.

_"We'll need to be careful of Admiral Cain, sir, she seems hotheaded and may be a loos cannon if things go wrong."_

Sunders nodded._ "Understood. Anything else to report when you scanned them?"_

_"There is, I felt a presence near that scientist who was all twitchy and nervous and as if something or… someone was with him as if talking to him. I dunno but we should keep a close eye on him, sir."_

_"My feelings exactly, whenever a person is nervous it usually means that they either scared and vulnerable, or they could be hiding something we don't want to know." _The officers went to their own directions and passed on what they know to their superiors. It would not be long when the fleet with all the refugees arrived safely from the system before it would become suicidal to set foot in their home colonies again for awhile.

Gaius was walking through the corridors to the quarters he will be staying until their arrival to Kobol. Hard to believe there were such advance technologies that the Colonials could not have thought, but there was another thing that worried him more was having what he would call a figment of his late lover who turned out to be a Cylon in human form and now lives inside his mind.

"Something on your mind?" A soft lustful tone that caused Gaius to flinch. Within the corner of his eye was an attractive blonde woman with a red dress walking beside him. Only he could could see and possibly physically feel her which made him very nervous when in public and avoids speaking to her until he was alone. He silently said "not now." with his lips.

She smiles at him and was about to reply when an officer came towards them. "I'm to take Professor Balter to his quarters. You are free to go back your duties."

"Alright." They left the man with the officer who continued their destination. "I'm sure you'll adjust to what is happening doc, not like the entire universe has gone to chaos. "

"Yes, things have been hell since the invasion. I may not be religious but people feel that the Gods have forsaken us." He had a strange feeling that there was something not right about this man but couldn't find out what.

The man chuckled as they reached the door. "I should worry about the Reapers than the gods your people worship." The door slides for them to enter and what Gaius saw was a large storage. "When do gods ever care for what happens to the younger races like humans, some like the Ancients have become idolised they wouldn't lived a finger." He shuts the door and walks around the room, placing odd devices allover the place.

Caprica-Six leans on to Gaius' shoulder with her arms around him. "This man seems confident that God has abandoned them."

"Tell your imaginary girlfriend that she should get her circuits fix." Taken by surprise when the officer ordered him as if he could here her, even the human-cylon was shocked but tried to remain calm. "I-I dunno w-what your-"

"Tall. Blonde. Dressed up in a dress like like a whore. I don't even know why she would spare a weakling human like you after we attacked your little colonies." The officer looked straight to where the shocked Caprica-Six is standing but also frustrated when he insulted her. Gaius froze and stared at the man in rising fear when learning for the Cylons' ability to become humans.

"Wait, you…you are…?"

The man looked at him with an arched eyebrow and chuckles. "A Cylon? No, we're much more advanced than the 'toasters' you builted. But we did found their resurrection technology very interesting useful to make as organic avatars."

Caprica-Six glared at him. "How did you gained access to our technology?"

"Please, it wasn't so hard when we first found you machines many years ago before you joined our collective." Giving his answer to her. Seeing her anger fade away and turn into confusion and fear, eyes widened and stared at him. Gaius looked from her then at him. "What is it? You know them?" He asked the blonde who was frozen at her pose.

"It can't be." She proclaimed. "You couldn't be them."

The man smiled that would make her spine chill if she was in a physical body. "But I'm a living proof. And thousands more like me are flesh incarnate. We are the Reapers."

it was now Gaius' turn to feel fear of this man, his instincts were telling him that something was not right and it was in the same room as he is. The professor had heard little about them only that they wipe out entire civilizations and even destroy many ships with one Reaper. He walked backwards, leaning against the wall to hopefully reach for the door. The Reaper avatar grinned and slowly walked towards him, watching his every movement like a predator stalking his prey.

"No use trying to tell anyone what you learnt, after all they'll find out 'how could he know that this man is man is a Reaper wising cylon technology?' or much worse, 'how did you come by this information if you never met one'? After all you probably are a traitor to your people to shut down the defences for the Cylons' little virus to work." Snickering at the thoughts.

"But I didn't do it! You can't threaten me! What did we ever do you?" Templing in fear of what this Reaper could do to him.

The human-Reaper then threw his hand and a psi-blast projected from his palm and knocked the Colonial unconscious. He turned to Caprica-Six with a bored expression. "And you spared this one? We could handle these creatures in the Cycle without him."

"He can help us to win the war. I know he is something special."

"Special? He is a human, they life in years and decades and die. We are eternal. organics are nothing but a genetic mutation to us. I don't know why Anubis allowed some of them to return to their ancestral world when we could just take it."

"Kobal is the birth of all humanity and where the Lords of Kobal lived." Answering his question but what surprised her was his laughter.

"You cylons truly are defective; Kobal is not the origin of their species, it is someplace far, far away. Away from where we are from their ancient creation led wars between three powerful races who are long gone. Anubis wants them gone once they reached Kobol, let them die on their ancient homelands and try to make sure they are all dead." He told her in a cold tone, making his way to but stopped at his tracks after opening the door. "Oh, and the name is Tallen Krais, tell your plaything to think of someway to keep of their suspicions for now."

Watching him leave, her eyes remain widen and froze. Absorbing the knowledge that the Reapers had stolen their technology and made their own human-forms to blend in. This would not sit well for the others when she gives her report. Something inside her was growing, this feeling she once felt when they first met Anubis. _'Could it be fear? No. God made us strong. We are better than humans!'_ She clutches her chest and looks at Gaius, slowly regaining himself after that blast. For some strange reason, she wanted to keep him safe.

In the the docks the mechanics were taking a look at the Viper MKVIs from the Colonial ships. Galen Tyrol, often known as "The Chief" was assigned to show them how their fighters were made and how to fix them, he was clearly interested of wanting to see how their fighters move faster and carry more fire power then theirs could help for the development of the next generation Vipers to fight against their new enemies.

Walking through the busy crowd was Areen, seeing how many technicians from Starfleet and Colonial working together. She spotted a pilot inside a large mech that she almost thought was a robot holding up a Rapter and carrying it to another location. Some were paired up in groupds to takenotes of the schematics of the ship-class. She ignored the glaces and stares from some of the men, those who are human-or near-Human as they appear since she was one of those women with well pronounced figures hugging her military uniform but ignored them as she was more of looking for someone.

At the corner of her eye she spotted Taylor fixing his Valkyrie from the battle. What astonished her when he was fixing it, his arm matched the colour of the fighter's component and melding it as if there were the damages were never there. His arm returned to its original state, Taylor turned round to noticed she was there.

"Oh hey. Uh, you needed something?" He recognised her from when he met the captain.

For a moment she almost forgot what it was she came for but remembered it. "Yeah, you might not recognised me but I was the pilot you saved from that Decepticon."

Taylor stopped at his tracts and now recognised her voice from the battle. "Oh, I didn't know it was you I met earlier. So what is it you came here for?" Made his way back to his fighter to work.

"I just wanna say thanks for the help and saving my ass back there." She took a look at the Valkyrie and found them impressive. "How is it you guys manage to get these things to work in space? They would've been slow in action."

"Well that's something you should ask the ones who built these babies." Taylor replied.

She turns towards him with a soft expression. "Hey listen, seeing as we'll be working together you owe me a drink after I took more hits." Giving him a cheeky grin. Realised what happened Taylor felt like he wanted to punch himself from that bet they made. "Frell!" Mumbled under his breath and watches her leave but not before he watches her leave and suddenly staring at her nicely shaped rear which was visible from the uniform. Shaking his head from such thing to return to his work but stopped to find a note with her name on it, noting of where and when to meet her. '_Damn, things are getting weird but I guess that's war for you.'_

_Halo Galaxy_

_Mass Relay_

The Citadel fleet made up of different races traveled through the Mass Relay to reach Halo Mars after the discovery of a Prothean Outpost, possibly survivors of a lost civilzation. The moment they received word of such a discovery the Citadel Council had insisted to send a fleet to liberate the outpost from the Collective's grasp before they would unlock any secrets they could exploit. The Interstellar Alliance agreed to send any available fleets to assist them. What they didn't expect was the changes the Citadel Council made in order to win the war; they reluctantly allowed non-Citedal Races to use AI, the UFOP have assured them that any AI goes rogue or defective they will think themselves to death, even should they be infected by any of the Collective's viruses to turn against them.

There was some issue with the idea of inviting the Krogans and Quarians in the alliance. Some were not so fond of the idea of exiling an entire civilization for developing AIs centuries ago and left to drift around the galaxy for violating their laws. The Krogans were accepted in the Federation as promised for a cure of the Genophage that was given to them after fighting the extinct Rachni. The Klingons and the Covenant were interested in hiring such warriors into their military service.

A few of the Galvans were studying the data with the Salarian and Asari scientists, filling the room with holographic projections with mostly of the Reapers and enemy ships they had seen so far. The reason for them out of hundreds of Federation species was because their previous encounter with the Protheans and other members of the First Ones. Many historians and archeologists had so many questions to ask them but that would have to wait until they solve a bigger problem like the Shadow collective and the Reapers. Something many can eagerly agree with. But with a lot of damaged AI factions they captured to learn about them and learn their strengths and weaknesses they can exploit.

Dr. Liara T'soni walked towards the Galvan scientists with a data pad in her hands. A researcher who had spent years researching on ancient civilisations and most of all the Protheans. "I have the results that you needed about the AI factions called the Sark and I believe you'll find this fascinating. So far from what we could understand Sark Drones appear to have been created by an incredibly advanced civilization yet there are no data or anything to know more about them."

"The Sark seem to share similarities but there is something odd about them. Its as if the two are related somehow and the drones are just mindless machines controlled by a higher level of AI."

Liara was at first confused until she now grasped the thought. "Could it be possible that the Sark we've seen are among many?"

The Galvan named Larsiff turned to her. "Most of them yes-others I believe aren't as they show no mercy to anyone; We observed different types of these machines and they share the same system of a hive species." Gesturing the images of the varied forms of the machines. "The Galvans have spent almost a million years cataloging and researching across several galaxies, sent out probes to the furthest reaches of the known universe. Neither we, the Asgards, Nox or any highly advanced species in this era could know them. They could be some newly developed machines for all we know." He explained. Showing different types of drones, from the images of the holocaust of different types of them.

"But we do know is this; despite how little of damage we've inflicted upon the Reapers, we have done some research comparing their own and the Sark. We checked a few and I believe you should see this for yourself." Handing the Galvans the pad to read what was on the screen. Scrolling down further their eyes widened over what they discovered of the Reapers.

"Are these readings correct?" A Galvan stuttered, unable to believe what they were seeing. "These Reapers are not only made up of one life form but a collective of of them?"

Liara nodded grimly, knowing how she felt after the horrific discovery. "At first we couldn't believe it ourselves but it now make sence of what the Reapers have done to the previous species before us. Collecting species who have advanced themselves to our point of development."

"It is like the Borg have been doing so for centuries. The entire galaxies are being harvesting by the Reapers!

Unable to complete his sentence as the entire room-no the entire ship shook that made crew fall from their places.

"By the goddess! What was that?" Liara regained her balance.

"Somehow the fleet has been pulled out of the Mass Relay stream, we're currently a couple of light-years before reaching the system!"

Liara shook in disbelief of the report. "That's not possible. To do that would take a tremendous amount of power."

An Asari soldier rushed in. "We've spotted a fleet about 2000 kilometres starboard. Others are unknown but our scanners recognised the others as Forerunners."

The Galvans merely stood where they were. Unable to say anything until one broke the silence. "Bring up a visual screen for us." He ordered.

The Asari quickly activated a screen, moving before them to show a fleet of Forerunners accompanied by a fleet of celphalopod-like ships in many ships, the largest was a disc-shape and massive with tendrils forward. The Galvan immediately recognised them as the Vorlons, they had not seen or heard from them since the end of the war and presumed they vanished like the Protheans.

Larsiff looked at the soldier with a determine face. "Commander, give us communications to the fleet. It is important to make contact with the Vorlons!" It didn't took long for them to establish communications with the fleet. "This is Larsiff of the Galvan Union, members of the Interstellar Alliance. We wish to establish contact with the Vorlons. The Galvan are among many who fought alongside with your empire and the most of all the Forerunners in a war against the Ori. We are also allies of the ones known by others as the Reclaimers or commonly known as the Tau'ri."

Liara was confused when she recognised the older versions of the ships the Tau'ri possess. "But I thought the Forerunners left this galaxy after the war."

"They did, the Forerunners could not take everything including the halos and leave them to be found by unwanted attention. So they left the of their technology and knowledge to the several races to protect them; our people, the Asgards and the First Ones in the Milky Way, Alpha Quadrant are one of them. We have not heard from them, the Shadows or the Eldar for thousands of millennia."

"We're receiving contact from the mixed fleet, audio only."

A voice spoke through the comms._ "They have returned. We hear his thoughts from afar. We have come to greet their return. The Great Ones, the makers of the Halos."_ Among others they were confused of what these aliens were on about. However some of the allied crew and the Galvans know precisely what it was they said and couldn't believe what it was could be true. Before they could ask more questions the fleet jumped into dozens of blue spiral vortexes that were the entrance to Jump space.

Liara found her voice after moments of silence. "W-Where are they going? What two they mean by the makers of the Halos? The Forerunners?"

"I could hardly believe it myself. But we manage to find their destination before they entered the storm realm." Larsiff changed the screen to show a solar system. "Inform the captain to resume course for the Halo Sol system, we must make there at all cost, the Prothean Outpost and what ever reason the Vorlons are going there is our prime objective." Many soldiers ran to their own directions, yelling out orders and soon the fleet would arrive to their destination soon.

The Galvans were left to their duties of building new weapons and defence equipment for the coming battle. They could hardly find themselves to speak after the first contact with the Vorlons in 100,000 years and told that their ancient allies were soon returning as it was said in the message after receiving a Halo as a gift after the war.

If the Forerunners have indeed returned, they would pray that the fleet would arrive in time and not too late.

_Halo Sol System_

_Leviathan_

In one of the Leviathan's quarters, Kira was under the bedsheets to rest after saving _Heliopolis_. Instead of sleeping peaceful, he was throwing himself. Muttering in his sleep.

_The skies were filled with ashes, smoke and Reapers descending down from the orange skies to the cities that lay in ruins. The streets were filled with white armored humanoids, strangely similar of how Starfleet uniforms looked. They fired their weapons, firing blue energy lances at their targets. Alongside them wore elongated helmets, promotions extending upwards from their backs and firing their weapons._

_"Farseer have last of the craft worlds reached safely into the webway?" A male warrior questioned the female Farseer, identified as the Eldar._

_"Yes, Forerunner. These... abominations will pay for this! How could we not foresaw this? How did the Ori summon such creatures!?" The Eldar was in anger as she saw the once beautiful city her people have built now crumples by the monsters. A horde of black carapaces creatures emerged from the smoke._

_"I find it hard to believe these are the work of Ori. These creatures appear much older and far too powerful to be under their control! We are dealing with all new enemy." A few of the Eldar and Forerunners were shot down from an unexpected shooter. Coming out of the smoke was a dark humanoid figure, many stood there as if shock and horror overwhelmed them._

_The male Forerunner was in disbelief under his helmet as were the Eldar. "You! Why? Why are you doing this?!" He shouted from his lungs to the approaching figure._

_"For the Cycle as it cannot be broken and nor shall it be. The Eldar's time has come and the Ori and the Ancients shall pay the price for their sins. " A dark voice that made their spines tingle and hair stand on ends. "You should know this, Talon. As your 'Legacies' will follow."_

_The vision darkened, replaced with eerie screams and images of flashing. _

_Civilizations dying._

_Entire worlds burned._

_Titanic Machines fighting among each other. one side silver, and other dark green. _

_A Halo blown to debris._

_Then emerging from the shadows as a red illuminating Reaper reaching out to something._

Jumping out of bed, Kira was sweating and quivering from such a nightmare, or much more than it appeared. It was as if it was a memory or something but why was he having this? He had strange visions like his encounter with a Vorlon, but this was all new, but he had recognised some of those fragments in that so-called dream. Kira had to know what is going on with him. And it was now time he needed answers of what is going on. Maybe Garoth would help him, he has been taking blood samples from his every year for reasons he was not told of. There was another feeling just now. Trying to contact him in his dreams or through thought. _'What is wrong with me? Those images. The Vorlon contacting me and now some dream.' _Clutching his head with his hands. For a while the feeling faded and the boy felt it was time to know the truth and knows where to find it. Getting dressed in his civilian clothes and made his way to the door. Stopping to check his two younger siblings who were sleeping nearby his room. Carefully making his way out to the Medi-bay where he always had his blood analysed every year.

"Cadet Alexander?" A voice came from behind him which made him jump a little. Gulped nervously to turn to an officer. "Uh, yes?"

"Commander Shansheem request that you see him in his office, immediately." Kira silently frowned when he was about to find some answers but it might not be important right now. Following the officer to the Commander's office. Once he arrived, Thon asked to be alone with Kira. The brunette stood up, nervous of what the Thon wanted to speak with him. Having known the Sangheili Commander his entire life who became one of his tutors, superior officer and friend of the family.

"I requested to speak with you on the captain's request and he accepted. Both of them are on their way to meet the diplomats of ZAFT. We were impressed how you controlled a mere Earh mech a or mobile suit as they call them."

"Y-Yes sir, it was difficult but wasn't hard enough to bypass the systems-"

"But that is not why I asked you to come to my office. The main topic is when you almost combatted the Mobiile Suit known as the _Aegis_ you stood there, frozen, including the pilot himself. Care to explain it?"

Kira sighed, a moment of silence until he can answer his question. "The Pilot I was with was Athrun Zala."

"The son of Patrick Zala, the supreme chairman of ZAFT? How did you met him?"

"We met as children and he easily believed I was a coordinator cuz of my enhanced abilities. He wanted to enrol in the military to protect the peace between the factions, Naturals and Coodrinators. Also before he left, he asked if me, Suki and San'L would join him but we declined and already enrolled to star fleet. We didn't told him our secrets I thought it was best until one day when we're ready, we should tell him."

"Hmm, perhaps it was an honourable decision. Now that we made ourselves known to the planet things will be hasty for them. We believe that a warning of a coming invasion to this system will help them put aside their hatred and focus on defending themselves with whatever strength they can use." Thon believes.

"I wish it could happen but there are deep hatred between them over the jealousy from the Naturals and the Coordinators have a false believe of being better than others." Took note of the horrific event that started the Bloody Valentine war.

"Centuries ago, the Federation and the Covenant were mortal enemies, now we're fighting alongside one another. We will show them that they are not alone in this universe and the dangers they will deal with will become a challenge. Soon the two will be as one like they have been in the past."

Kira understood his meaning. The Tau'ri have a history of making friends out of former enemies usually of a greater threat they could not fight alone, and also to build a future for both sides to coexists. Maybe if he told Athrun the truth somehow he would understand, he could probably take his friends to his home world and show them around after. They took it well and accepted them for trying to protect them from danger. "They are sending diplomats to the ZAFT council soon, your parents will meet them. As the ship we encounter will arriving to _Heliopolis _in 2 hours. So prepare yourself. I highly doubt it will be a light start after this."

Nodding his head in gesture of reply. "Yes, sir. Before I'm excused I just thought I ask if there were any test results on my blood samples?" Asking him straight forward. Couldn't risk using his abilities if he were block them easily.

Thon took this mentally surprised by Kira's question. "Not at the moment. Why do you ask, Kira?"

It was now time to give him what he should tell to find out the truth about himself. "Well from as much I can remember I had strange dreams, only I don't think they were dreams but could be visions. You know of that first contact with the Vorlons?"

Thon did remember that when he was assigned to a mission and was told briefed by Byron on what happened which remained classified for strange reasons. "Yes I remember that. When I was assigned to a mission in the Pegasus galaxy. But what does this have to with these 'visions' of yours?" He became intrigued by what Kira was explaining.

"It just happens that these visions were getting stranger and somehow familiar to me. This one I found myself at the time the Vorlon arrived on the _Leviathan_ years ago." Explained Kira. "I told myself that I must've dreamt it, only that I _have _actually met the Vorlon ambassador." Kira could clearly sense something was being held from him from reading the shocked expression of the commander.

The Sangheili did not spoke for a moment until he broke the silence. "Kira, a lot of things have happened today. Clearly these visions of yours must be something else other than what you-"

"It was tall. Brown ropes with an organic-shaped helmet with a green visor. And his name was Kosh." Gave his subscriptions and feeling his determination was growing thin. "For the past years, I suddenly gained abilities that I shouldn't reach yet. People say I'm probably a Coordinator since I was born on Halo Earth and received genetic enhancements before my birth. But deep down… I'm not sure if I really human at all! I don't even know what I am for sure!"

Seeing the boy going in tears and knowing how much has been happening to everyone. Knowing that there was something unique about him and highly doubted that such technology on Halo Earth could've made him more advanced than a Coordinator. "Kira, even if we one day learn of your origins, how will this effect you? You have friends who care for you and none of us would care what you are. All that matters if that you are Kira Alexander, never forget that."

Hearing the words from his commander made him realise that there were those who still look out for him. He risked his life to protect his friends and _Heliopolis_ when they were pulled in the war on Halo Earth. His adoptive parents saved his life as an infant and raised him as their own after the death of his birth mother. At the moment Kira had felt his mind and emotions settle. Wipes the tears from his eyes and stares directly at Thon.

"Thank you. I didn't know what came over me, its just with everyone strange it almost made me forget about the situations we're in. However the part of what I really am is yet to be known."

Thon nodded his head. "We will find out one day, right now you should suit up and-" A Klaxon was heard, startling the Sangheili until his calm had returned. A screen blinked upove his desk, showing Keltrad looking surprised as they are. _"Commander, you better get your scaly hide in the bridge now. We've spotted a fleet of ships in our long range scanners!"_

"What is it? If they are from Halo Earth they are wasting their time and resources on us." Thon thought but seeing the look on his comrade's face it was something much more.

_"Much worse that you could imagine; a few unidentified ships have recently jumped in a few thousand kilometres from our location and they're accompanied by a Reaper!"_

Their eyes wide in shock and horror that the fear they had became reality. This Earth was no where near ready for an invasion, one Reaper alone can attack many ships. Suddenly Kira felt a strong and painful puncture in his mind. Images from his visions flashed before his eyes.

Thon took notice of Kira groaning in pain. "Kira are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just some flashes."

Thon returned to the screen. "Get in touch with Stargate command if they know about it. Put the entire fleet on alert and battlepositon. And inform ZAFT to do the same. War has now come to this system."


	14. Chapter 14: The Return part 2

In the depths of Dark Space, the unending realm devoid of stars, Anubis watches through his mind.

Within his Reaper form, the _Kraken,_ watching and observing the activities in the two galaxies of his vast army lay destruction upon lesser species that have risen to an advanced technological achievement of expanding in the stars. Before their existence came to be known, the Reapers were the masters of the Halo Galaxy. The true apex race, unsurpassed in their technological and intellectual supremacy to the primitive life forms. Just as his predecessor had reigned supreme over the species that would be one of the greatest threats. Humans.

In truth, Anubis was truly a Reaper, transferred his consciousness to a suitable species to build an empire and rule over the creatures, exterminate any civilisations that would possibly pose such a threat to the Reapers by the end of the cycle. He had found a parasitic species capable of taking a sentient being as its host and possess their intelligence. This species was known as the Goa'uld. Transplanting many symbionts into a handful of humanoid species such as the Unas as their first host species for dominance and survival, they would certainly serve a greater role to serve the Reapers. He had begun setting his plan in motion to search for the ultimate weapon of obliterating sentient life.

_The Halos_

Scattered across the known cosmos by their creators after the First Ones used them to ultimately wipe out the early civilisations under the influence of Ori to give them power through worship. Maintained his leadership over the Goa'uld Empire since its creation and placed some of his key roles in position to ensure his position was secured but knew over time someone would take over ruin his plans in the next thousands of years. Anubis sent out ships and probes throughout galaxy, searching for planets once seeded by the Forerunners when they once controlled a large portion of the Milky Way, using their knowledge or from other advanced species to build a powerful weapon for the Reapers to operate for their plans to invade the Milky Way.

Anubis would have the entire galaxy under his rule through the Goa'uld and ensure that no human civilisation would reach an advance technological level to enable them strength against his empire. Unfortunately his plans for the Milky Way were foiled by a Goa'uld named Ra, intervened, starting a civil war which caused him his supremacy over the empire and exiled by the race he helped leaped into an advance civilisation.

However, all was not lost. Knowing something such as his exile would come as prophesied he traveled the galaxy and taken many of his followers with him, creating a powerful army crush any forces that dare to oppose him. But in the pre-Unification War, the Tau'ri; the successors of the Forerunners risen to power and defeated many of the Goa'uld System Lords. Returned as their superior once again to annihilate the Tau'ri and other races who took the chance and destroyed his empire.

Defeated, but not killed. Following his exile by Ra Anubis had found research of Ascension left by the Ancients, a chance he take to become powerful again but greater. Encountered an ascended Ancient, one of the descendants of the Alterans but had not took part in the Ori War. Oma Desala as he remembered well, gave him several tests to be worthy of ascension and passed them all, receiving his reward at long last. But when the delusional Ancient realised what he was and his plans were it was too late; the foolish Ancients could not stop him nor descend him from his ascension but unfortunately the Others had taken away the knowledge he gained in his high ascended state and only retained them as a Goa'uld but he was prepared for such action and enough to operate advanced technologies, including the Forerunners'.

He would show them how far his powers have grown over the centuries and they shall soon follow the same fate as all sentient life.

* * *

_Halo Galaxy, Halo Sol System_

_Stargate Command_

"Man, I almost forgot what an ass Kinsey is. And still one for that matter." Jack muttered, sitting on a chair with coffee in his hand. Among others were the SG-1 joined him after a 'pleasant' chat with the ambassader of the EA, having failed to convince him of the threat the SC pose, especially the Reapers. He and everyone knew that their planet would not stand a chance against a huge invading fleet of machines wanting to wipe out all civilizations for their own personal reasons. The arrogant Kinsey believes the Earth Alliance can take on the invasion without taking a single note of what they're dealing with, despite hearing the warnings from the alien representatives.

Sheridan sighed, sitting beside them and having a drink of coffee with them. "Well you know what people like him are like. Despite being a member of Blue Cosmos he shares their beliefes." He hated them for their genecidal acts and how the government and military he sworn to serve became easily manipulated into becoming more like them. His hatred for them grew when on an archaeological dig on ancient civlizations his wife was part of were killed by their acts against Coordinators, which happened five years ago. Tempted to leave the military in a way Jack had done but had a thought of being one of the officers who don't like machines and help make a better future for the next generations, regardless of their genetic types.

"But still, I can't believe you guys actually made contact with actual aliens. Hell one of them is actually human-close by genetics if thats possible." The captain of the _Agamennone_ thought it must have been amazing to encountering alien species. Even Halberton took it well that they weren't alone in the universe, the bad thing about it is that some wanted to exterminate humanity. "Gonna get use to all this."

"Oh, I'm sure for you it will." Jack gave him a small grin before bring his cup to his lips.

"And what's that mean?" Sheridan asked, knowing his friend since the academy.

"Oh nothin, nothin. Just careful when looking for a new girl." Both Sam and Daniel sighed over his mischief and humor, but seeing John's face turning red after mention the Minbari ambassador he met.

"N-Now wait just a minute, I was not ogling her-

"I never said anything!" Jack pulled his hands in defence but still grinning. "But would've love to take a photo of your face."

"Sir. Please." Sam punctured his sentence before he could finish it.

"I also hear you two are engaged. Congrats." Smiles to the two of them having hearing the news.

Carter smiles warmly at him of his words. "Thanks, although we didn't think it would work in our career but with things changing we took the chance."

"And about time." Daniel blurted before drinking his tea.

"Jackson." Jack gave him a stern look after hearing jokes about it.

While they were talking about different subjects, the representatives were discussing their own of the war.

"With the Shadow Collective forces occupying the fourth planet of your home star system, it will require our combine fleet to liberate the planet and of the importance, the Prothean outpost. It is our primary objective that it must not fall into enemy forces." Thor speculated, discussing strategy to the Orb allies.

Landry nodded and aware of the growing threat thats right outside their solar system that would arrive anytime. "From Doctor Jackson's files, these Protheans were an advanced species and presumed to have built the Mass Relays."

"It became doubtful when our scientists speculate that these relays are much older then they appear, far older than the Protheans could've build." Picard said. "The main occupants of the outpost are mainly two cybertronian factions; Decepticons and Predacons. We've yet to know mor until the main fleet's arrival."

"So long as its safer to know what we're dealing with, heard about them and their transforming abilities." The Orb General said, reading more of the files to know what they were since Stargate Command only began operation for about five years. "Unfortunately we don't have FTL-engines and with the war we're in; we're in a tight situation and we could be getting invaders on our doorstep any day."

"It amazes me how Senator Kinsey seems unfazed of the threat that poses to his people. They must realise that working alongside one another against the common enemy could give them a chance to survive." Delenn thought out lout. Since meeting him, the man hardly listen to their words of the danger that would threaten their world and refuses to form an alliance with their genetic counterparts.

"You have to understand ambassador, things have been strained of our relations with them thanks to the terrorists and the incident of Junius 7." Halberton brought up of the times both sides had reasons to hate each other.

"We are familiar with the horrific event." Kyron said in solemn. "The Coordinators have our deepest sympathy of the death of thousands of lives. We know what it feels to loose so many in wars and bloodsheds." Even though they hardly know what his facial expression was behind the mask but could hear his soft tone. "It is important that we-" Stopped at his sentence, stood and froze for the moment until he struggled to maintain his balance. His hand reached for his head while the other clutches to the table.

"High Priest." Delenn reached for him, helped the ambassador to his seat. Many who were present were worried what happened and some had never seen this happened to Kyron.

"Your holiness!" His guards reacted also and immediately rushed to his aide.

"I am fine! But.. I have felt them. The Reapers." At the tone of his voice, they hardly said a word, knowing well of his powerful psionic abilities.

"In Valen's name." Horrified by this news, knowing the High Priest would never say such false information.

The Captain of the _Menelaus_ found this both surprised and unwell of the news. "You mean these aliens are already here?!"

Picard shared the similar grim expression among others. "I'm afraid it is, Admiral. We must inform our fleets of the current situation. Our forces will most likely to move into action to aide the native forces against this threat."

Landry nodded in agreement. "Much appreciate the offer. If they have a Reaper with them, we're gonna need all the help."

Halberton took his hat and began his leave but turned to the group one last time. "I just hope our forces can be corporative to work with in this situation. And I look forward to seeing your ships in action, ambassadors. Just glad we're going to receive help."

"Our allies will make their arrival shortly. You'll be seeing more new faces in this universe in time." Picard promised him, knowing that this world will be meeting alien neighbours for the first time. Hopefully to save as many as possible from a possible invasion.

* * *

The invading forces of the Collective move from their recent attack on another outpost before it could sound the alert them of their presence. The Leading vessel, a single Reaper leading the invading fleet towards their newest target; Halo Earth. Knowing they would be detected by Alliance sooner than the native races of the star system would realise of what awaits them.

Aboard one of the main vessels close by the Reaper was captained by Zetsumei. The winged individual with his arms crossed in front of his armored plated chest, stood in the middle of the command centre, observing the holo image of the planet they were approaching to.

Turning to one of the Collector soldiers. "What is the situation on the Prothean outpost?"

The Collector responses in its native language. _"The Decepticon forces have secured the area and attempt to deactivate security systems before our arrival, we've immediately found several ships in hyperspace on the direct route to this system. We have received report from our agents of the Humans' first contact with the Federation."_

It was becoming more troublesome as the Alliance has sent a fleet to liberate the outpost they've captured. "Then we must proceed as plan. The nearest colony is where they are stationed to as I have learned. Perhaps we shall introduce ourselves as the bringers of death."

"So we're finally going to invade this back watered planet?" Entering the command centre was Shin'Notarr, still clad in his current attire.

Zetsumei groans in annoyance as the psychotic Reaper entered. The former prisoner was not to be released from his prison until the invasion was ordered by Anubis but would hardly matter as the humans' fate was sealed from the beginning. "Indeed, the cycle has begun and Humanity, along with the rest of the civilisations share give their lives for us on our ascension."

Shin'Notarr stood beside him, looking at the display with a malevolent expression. "As long as I get to kill as many of those pitiful bipeds the Alterans created before the rest of the fleet arrives." Shin'Notarr proclaimed, carrying a sharp grin on his face. Holding his scythe over his shoulers and carrying it with two lazy arms. "I want to hear the screams and howls in agony when they meet their oblivion." Whispering in a sinister tone that would send shivers to any being's spine but all around him were AIs, Collectors and Kull that hardly feel any emotions. The hole display changes to the artificial station that recently came upon their sensors. A small sense of curiosity entered his mind of the display. "What's this?"

"A colony perhaps for the humans inhabiting this system, there was a recent battle between two factions. This will gain your interest more than just that." Zetsumei commanded the drones to change the display to what appeared to be a larger ship shaped like a sword and dwarfing several ships. To Shin'Notarr's surprise after immediately recognising the vessel as a Federation warship along with many fighters defending it.

"The Alliance has already made contact?" His shock then returned to the common facial expression he always wore. "This can be a perfect opportunity to strike at our prey, we can have an audience to witness our power! If my body was here I would've easily wipe out an entire fleet!"

"Calm yourself, Shin'Notarr there will be plenty of battles for you. You must control the lust for blood a little longer." Assuring his comrade until they arrive at their destination. What he was holding back from Shin'Notarr was the possible presence of a Forerunner within the very star system the Reapers will soon invade, could not reveal what he has thought until the was solid evidence. No one had heard or seen their race for thousands of years since the extinction of the Ori and presumed to have ascended or traveled along with the rest of the First Ones. If possible survivors are here? Then perhaps they could either be persuaded or forced to accept their fate of offering themselves to the Reapers' goal. Either way they will be converted or face death.

The Forerunners, like others before them such as the Eldar and the Protheans from the previous cycle have fallen to oblivion, and along with their's and the Ancients' legacies will follow.

_'The Cycle cannot be broken, civilizations rise and fall as the way nature intended. And shall always be that way.'_

* * *

_USS Leviathan_

On the bridge the Sangheili commander disembarked the turbo lift where Keltrad alongside Byron came before him from his immediate return, both looking concerned; neither of them had actually came in contact with a Reaper in their lives; let alone fought one after reading the results of the previous battles against these terrifying behemoths. They were uncertain that the natives would put up a fight against them even if they were to work together.

"Captain, orders?" One of the officers spoke out. Looking at their superior who stood there silently, until now. "Establish communications with our allies and inform the ZAFT fleet with us of the invasion. Now." Giving them the order and took the chair to await a respond.

Commander Shansheem st next to his comrade and friend as they prepare for the battle. "So it came at last, this entire system is now pulled in the war as we tried to hold them."

Byron let out a sigh and couldn't agree more with him. Turning towards Keltrad with a hard look. "Keltrad, get our fighters into position and get Nihilus to know of the fleets' current location."

Keltrad nodded his head in response. "Got it Guess the diplomacy will have to wait. Just one one thing, captain; are you letting your son in that mobile suit for combat? Those things aren't entirely equipped to deal with this type of threat but to other mobile suits at its level."

"That has come to my attention and he did told me he would continue to use the _Strike _for the time being. Not sure why but he said it felt like he wanted to use it and is the only one who can operate the machine until for the moment." Byron explained, when his son first talked about using it he was a little surprise that he wanted to use it despite the Mobile suit less advanced but if they could upgrade it closer to the Valkyries it could stand a chance but would like remove those upgrades as it isn't Federation property but to Orb as they designed them.

"Hope they're ready for this. Truthfully I had hoped it never came this soon." Keltrad admitted, in truth he was afraid to face them out of all the member species in the Collective.

Byron nodded. "As do I. Ensign get me in with Stargate Command this instant!"

"Already on it, sir. Wait a minute-captain! A transmission is being broadcast at an amazing power!"

Out of all the crew present NIhilus brought up a thought when listening from one of the officers. "Wait, this is something I read on the reports before at the Battle of Altakiril. They're broadcasting their message to entire system."

Everyone turned their attentions to the Turian who stood with a paled expression. Realising that if they are broadcasting to the entire solar system it would made a global panic in the population, everything they had been preparing for was at stake. "Put it on channel I want to hear what they saying to the people of this system." Bryon wanted to know exactly what they intend to say to the native humans. On audio the voice was something dark and emotionless, void of all sense that made many officers' spine chilled and hair stand on end.

* * *

What Nihilus spoke of was indeed true; Every city, home, ship, station and even the colonies in the entire system with listening to the broadcast from cellphones, computers, televisions and radios. crowds gather in huge numbers as they listen to the message, on screens was an image of a giant squid. There were many questions about them. Both Coordinators and Naturals had no idea what to think of this as they never thought to have actually encounter extraterrestrials.

"Are they real aliens?!"

"Who are they?

"Are they good or hostile?"

"Its a real invasion!"

So many questions until a voice spoke out that made their very souls chill.

_"Accessing to all communications barrier. I speak to the organics of this system. There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am Eros. You are not alone in this universe. We have been hidden among you in realm of Dark Space, the void between galaxies. What you call us is irrelevant but many civilizations of this current cycle simply refer to us as Reapers as we give voice to their destruction as you shall follow. We simply are."_

Listening to their words, some already showing physical expressions of fear and worry that these aliens were intended to invade and kill them without any regards of who they are. Some had hoped it was a prank. Others thought they could blame the Coordinators/Naturals for their misdeeds and take the blame. As they listen more from the Reapers, it was becoming more of a nightmare.

_"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence; before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution; you exist because we allow it and you'll end because we demand it."_

* * *

Aboard the _Leviathan_ the whole crew listened to their speech to the native humans, those who have heard it for the first time found it horrifying and cruel of how the Reapers justify themselves to decide who should life and die and compare themselves as superior to those they consider 'inferior'.

_"I am the vanguard of your destruction. This conversation is over." _With the broadcast ended, everyone remained silent for a few moments to absorb what they heard from the Reapers.

The Petrosapien gritted his diamond jaws as the Reapers and their collective fleet had arrived sooner then expected. "Captain, with respect we have no options but to use all our firepower on them. These Reapers we know little about but they've bound to have a weakness."

Nihilus nodded his head. "I agree, we should hold them off as long as possible for the alliance fleet to arrive. The natives of this system will not stand a chance against them."

Byron sighed as his head sunk. They waited for his orders to either help the native humans or wait for the fleet to arrive. For what felt like forever he rose from his chair and his helmet retreated to his suit, revealing his human face with a serious expression. "Order the fleet to prepare for battle. We will not let anymore lives

"We're getting a transmission from the _Archangel." _The helm officer proclaimed

_"_Do it." The captain gave an order.

A holographic screen appeared before the crew present with Morrue sitting on the captain's chair with a worried expression. _"Captain, our sensors are picking up multiple anomalies from where our new 'visitors' had came from." _She said with her expression becoming more worried _Is it true? These things… Reapers… want to destroy us?"_

"I'm afraid its true, ma'am, regardless of the species or genetic faction. They regard all organic sentients as a plague to their ideals. And that goes for humans, wether they are Tau'ri Coordinators ot Naturals, it is nothing to them. You wont stand a chance against them with the amount of forces and standard technology your people possess."

_"Then we'll do what we can to assist your fleet. It is the least we can do after your help to safe _Heliopolis." The female captain offered.

"Much appreciate the offer, but if you wish to participate you must listen to any orders given by our ships as our forces have more experiences with some of them."

_"Now wait just a minute!"_ Another voice from outside the screen but was stopped by Captain Ramius with her head turned.

_"We need their help Ensign Badgiruel, this is beyond our understanding of this new enemy!"_

They were glad to know she was understanding of the situation. "We'll send you the data of these foes. The more you know about them the better. Good luck."

She nodded in approval and the screen vanished.

"The _Odin's Wrath_ and the _Valiant _are moving into defensive formation." The helmsman reported.

"Received contact from the Citedal fleet upon their near arrival in a few minutes."

Byron nodded. "Good, the sooner the better."

The communications officer turned to the captain. "Captain, we're receiving hail from the ZAFT fleet. Identified as a Nazca-class destroyer."

"On screen, now." Ordered by Thon.

The screen showed a man in ZAFT military uniform, tannish skin and short brown hair. _"This is Captain Fredrik Ades of the ZAFT ship _Vesalius speaking to the ship known as _Leviathan. After listening on the aliens' so-called 'speech' we request a possible truce to fight these invaders."_

This came to a surprise to the crew after hearing this; ZAFT ships wanting to help out as the EA do to defend their world.

_'Maybe this could a start to build strong relations.'_ "This is Captain Byron Alexander of the _USS Leviathan_, we accept your request. But advisable of coming into conflict with these forces, they're not like anything you ever faced are very powerful. But if you have any serious fire power, take out the largest flagship when at its weakened state."

_"Much appreciate it, captain. Since you know more about them I'll take your word for it. _Vesalius_ out." _Ending communications with the ship.

Nihilus turned to the captain. "Much surprising that the ZAFT forces wish to help us even after our arrival to the system. Very confusing how humans behave no matter where they're from."

Many couldn't agree with him more on the topic as humanity is one of the most diverse species in the known universe.

"Receiving hail from the Admiral, sir." The screen revealed a strong built Caitian male dark brown and star fleet armour.

_"This Admiral K'rrel of the _USS Odin's Wrath _to all Federation and allied forces, set weapons on standby and fighters into position. We must hold the enemy fleet off until reinforcements arrive. Lets show these __soulless bastards what we're made of."__  
_

* * *

Everyone in the hanger bay ran around like there was no tomorrow; or something that would actually happen if they don't get themselves ready now that the war had come to this solar system. The engineers worked non-stop on the fighters. refitting them with the latest weapons and shield technologies for better combat against the enemy fleet. Taking notes from the more experienced mechanics who learned much from the latest technologies of the Collective after scavenging a few debris of parts to know more of how they work.

The latest models of the Messiah-class fighters were designed based on more like the cybertronian allies on the transformation abilities than the previous generations, with the help of the Autobot mechanical engineer Wheeljack to fight better against opponents close to them such as the Decepticons.

Redesigned their personnel shield generators into reflective barriers, an armour of hard-light, despite being newly designed and limited depending on the size, they would give the fighters time to recover from their battles. For all the fleet being refitting with new upgrades, even the oldest models were given upgrades. In the war for survival, the alliance can't afford to waste any resources they could use to fight.

Kira, fitted in his combat suit made his way to the bay, making sure he didn't get in anybody's way with all the action going on. Making his way to a pair of Unggoy engineeers who were checking on the data of his mech. "Anything on the GUNDAM, guys?"

The two engineers jumped in fright as they were too busy to notice his presence. Turning around to see him, one of them glared at Kira and pointed his finger at the young pilot.

"Are you trying to scare us to death?!"

"Yeah! I thought for sure something scary was coming behind us and then kill us!" The other proclaimed, still shaking after that frightful encounter.

Kira couldn't help but find it funny how they always get scared, even felt bad for them being used as cannon fodder back in the Covenant War. "My bad, I didn't know that you were busy and came to check on the machine I'm going to operate."

"Oh, that. Well its nothing we find hard but with simple upgrade by the captain's authorisation. But one question; why this machine out of all the others we have. Its not even ours." Gesturing to the mobile suit _Strike_. He went to his father and asked to use it again as Kira was the only one to operate it after using the codes that he only knows. Byron took this a little surprising but accepted with Captain Ramius agreed with him also and will return it in one piece after the situation was over. He could tell they did a good job on a few basic designs. It was now equipped with an A.I. to help him pilot the mobile suit better.

The shield generator for the _Strike_'s defensive capabilities were upgraded from the Orb Union's new phase armor to absorb impacts but would take damage if it reaches a limit but the area of the machine thanks to the trade relations between the Alliance and Stargate Command, or mostly by Carter and another scientist Rodney of the Atlantis Expedition. The weapons it was equipped may give it an advantage, if it was fighting opponents such as the Halo Earth's standard mechs but seem capable of taking on foes of how the pilot would handle from years of training. Its thrusters would now allow it to reach the speed of the Messiahs and Valkyries.

Knowing a lot of the upgrades they gave it and was impressed. "Wow, you guys done a great job. But I doubt it shouldn't be too hard for me to pilot it."

"After what we heard, I'm sure you would." The first Unggoy mechanic had heard of the young cadet's first time piloting it and was a little clumsy of it and nearly beaten by a coordinator.

"Hey, i piloted many types of mechs in the academy to know more about them; Battle pods, drones and even the older generations of Tau Battlesuits."

Before the mechanics could reply a Huragok floated towards him, staring at him with its multiple eyes as Kira smiled at it. "Hey, Gura, how you doing? Come to see me off?"

It nodded its head and gave a few licking noises. Kira put one hand on its sack. He had been very interested in the Huragok ever since he first heard of them of being one of the Forerunners' creations of engineering their technology.

In fact he easily understood them as if they knew one another. Not many had learned of this and found it impossible, easily believed he was just using a translating device

"Yeah, I know things are getting bad now that the Collective are here. Don't worry I'll be careful and after the battle I'll introduce you and others to my friends. They're a little nervous so best let them get adjust first." The Huragok named Gura nodded once more and watches him climb about the Gundam.

The two Unggoy who were present at the moment had their eyes widened and had their jaws open behind their breathing masks. Looking back at the retreating Huragok and back to the young pilot entering the machine.

"Was it my imagination or did he just understood what that Engineer said? Without physical touch or a translator?" One of them asked, scratching his head in wonder.

"No way, Tau'ri may be genetically advanced in kinetic abilities but they still have limits. Those things are hard to understand and need an expert to translate. Must be using one to talk to these Engineers. Now come on, we got work to do!"

Kira sat in the cockpit and setting the computer on for standby. Typing in the codes to get the mobile suit online and ready for combat.

_'Do not heed the words of the Fallen.'_

"Huh?" Kira could've sworn he heard a voice and a very familiar one. "W-Was that… Kosh? The Fallen? Who are they? Damn, I'm starting to loose it." Rubs his eyes through the gloved fingers. _'Maybe after this battle I could ask my parents about this.'_ Could not afford to let these strange events get in the way to stoop the invasion, hold it off as possible. Earth may not be entirely his home but it was where his birth-parents and his friends came from and now has to protect it money matter who or what they are.

There was another reason for this, one that he considers important most of all. _'I hope to see her soon after this, please be safe.'_

The launch was set up for the mech, beams in the _Strike's_ direction of launch. "Kira Alexander. _Strike_ launching!" The mobile suit was catapulted by the powerful launch, making him lean back by such force until he emerges out of the warship and into space along with the other fighters. Immediately activating the thrusters to manoeuvre the mobile suit through space at ease and to join the forming fleet of fighters and vessels.

Joining alongside with the native ships, dwarfing them by their size, many from both the remaining Earth Alliance fleet and ZAFT were both awed and utter shock of the immense size and numbers these newcomers had, making the natives feel small compared to them.

* * *

_Vesalius_

"Amazing isn't it captain, that we made first contact with extraterrestrials and some want to annihilate our species." Rau said, staring into the view of the alien fleet joining them after accepting request of aide to defend Earth.

Fedrick could agree with him and in still amazed of a lot of things happening in one day. All they were assigned by the council was to liberate the G-weapons but it seems they got more than what they wanted. "I know some will not like this but if these invaders truly intend to wipe out the entire human race, coordinators included then we may not be a match against them alone. An alliance with them could give us a fighting chance. And if we don't do anything then billions would die by our ignorance."

"Well spoken, captain. Time for a test run for the rest of the G-weapons." The masked Coordinator suggested. While showing a calm and neutral face on the surface but beneath the masked expression, he would be smiling in amusement of the coming battle. _'The fools do not realise it is inevitable to deny the fate we made for them. Both genetics of this world are doomed to extinction even if they some how escape the Reapers' wrath.'_

"Sir, we're approaching the ships within 50km. Orders?"

The captain said nothing for a moment, only to say a simple command. "When they come into firing range. Give them hell."

* * *

The Shadow Collective invasion fleet made its way further into the system until an approaching fleet was coming towards them. Instantly recognising the others from the alien fleet. Possibly a defence force to try a futile attempt to defend their species. Already the Reaper, Geth and the Sark ships have begun analysing the data of the ships' weapons, defence, weak and strong points to be exploited. Doing the same on the ISA fleet that had joined to help them.

A Sark drone leading the faction was linked with it's ship and observing the data streams. But one thing it took interested was a lone Earth manufacture mobile weapon alongside Starfleet Valkyries and Messiahs which was peculiar for Starfleet to have a primitive mech in their fleet but also found their technology integrated with it to be more advanced. BUt before it could analyse the individual further they received signals of the defending fleets firing their weapons.

_[ALL DRONES INTO COMBAT MODE. DESTROY ANY SHIPS THAT APPROACH THE REAPER.] _The Sark leader gave command to it's fellow drones.

_[WE HAVE RECEIVED A BIO-SCAN OF THE ORGANIC LIFE-FORMS. ONE OF THEM IS UNKNOWN TO OUR CURRENT DATA FILES.]_

_[LOCATE THIS ORGANISM__ AND RETRIEVE IT FOR STUDY. THE REAPER AVATAR IS ALSO AWARE OF THE ANOMALY. THE REST SHALL BE ELIMINATED FOR WHEN THE FLEET ARRIVES.]_ Giving it's orders to the drones of finding this unknown target. Also curious of what this unknown species is and wether it may be a possible threat to them.

The weapons fired by the native ships were missiles loaded with powerful explosives that could blow a ship to pieces. But to something like a Reaper or a Sark they are nothing to them. Easily scraping them off by their personal shields and armour. But from those made entirely of plasma and photons, it would be enough to sleeve scratches at first.

they returned fire, charging weapons before the defending fleet could be in range: beams of energy fired from the bow of the ships that formed around the Reaper. They intend to clear a path for the Old Machine to complete it's mission..

* * *

**My apologies for the long delay, college is becoming more and more busy, even consuming my time on the fanfics and sooner or later there will be a delay on the fanfics with a need for a career and my own illustrations to do, and when I go to university. You get the idea.**

**so I hope you all enjoy the the one part of the Invasion chapter now hopefully the background information of Anubis bleared the idea of how he is associated with the Reapers. And I'm looking for any beta readers to help with any grammar and spelling to fix and also pointers so I can correct them.**

**spoilers. There will be a battle over Halo Mars and introducing other familiar characters from mass effect. Not saying who you like to see anyone that can guess.**


	15. Log messages

**_Log: Exodus_**

**_Name: Holneer_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

_"This will be the last log spoken by any Forerunners left in this galaxy before we leave our homeworld to begin a new. With the growing hostilities between the remaining Alterans and the Ori ti is clear our race must just choose a path of our own. Perhaps our brethren races may learn the errors of their ways in the future. We can only hope as I feel pity for their poor choices of using the humans for their power. Holneer of the Builders, end of log."_

* * *

**_Log: Stargate discovery_**

**_Name: Christopher Karolines_**

**_Date: September 17th 2018_**

_"On our expedition to the Arctic and the most incredible find since _The Ark Event_, it appears not only have the Forerunners visited Earth but another alien species known in the archives as the Ancients. This outpost seems to share similar components and devices to the Forerunners as it proves they had the same technology before both species had splintered in their own evolutionary path. We are still trying to know how to operate the technology and this device, we know nothing about at first but it came to a realisation. The markings on the ring are constellations! This made indicate that the device may be a use of travel for the Ancients to move from one planet to another. I did received notice of few colleagues have been sharing the discovery with the High Foundation, they have become a growing group in the short amount of time."_

* * *

**_Log: Alliance_**

**_Name: Elisa Cartmen_**

**_Date: July 25th 2074_**

_"On our victory in the Battle of Langara against the Goa'uld, we now gained support from the major Langaran governments as well as their military power in our new alliance. But what amazes us over the course of this war we gained more allies, and some of them are alien species. The Council is a little skeptic at first but with our relations to the Gargoyles and the SIlurians this could bring the war to an end sooner than thought. One of them is identified as the Asgard who made a treaty with the Goa'uld of the protection of planets. There are possible theories that they have also made contact with our race in earlier such as the Norse mythology for example as one of the Asgards introduced himself as Thor. Though they may not directly assist us in their treaty and recovering from their war against a greater threat which in truth makes me nervous if we ever come across this enemy. However on to the next subject, more Jaffa are turning to our side the moment they learnt of the truth of their so-called 'gods' and our scientists are doing what they can to help them free from their survival need of the symbiots in the near future. We will not stop fighting till we drawn our last breath and show them the mistake of enslaving humanity across the galaxy. End log."_

* * *

**_Log: Discovery of the Halo_**

**_Name: Mitchell Ironbear_**

**_Date: April 2nd 2103_**

_"My name is Mitchell Risingbear of the Mechanics Division and fellow High Foundationist, crew member of the Federation shuttle . I am broadcasting this message to anyone who from Federation space or friendly nations to know where the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, or slipspace for short. On our expedition from the frontier worlds our ship was damaged and we made a blind jump to an uncharted space. Many of our families and friends are stranded in the middle of nowhere. But to our divine moment for us all we discovered one of the holy relics of Ancestors, a real Halo. To be certain the place is safe to land we sent out probes and a message for anyone that may inhabit the Halo. To our discovery it was one of the Sentinals who is the caretaker, referring to us as 'Reclaimers' and had waited for us for thousands of years. I would say such a burden would be worth the wait after our arrival. Our people began settling on the Halo and bountiful of food and water, even aide from the Sentinels to care for us to thrive for years, waiting for anyone to respond."_

* * *

**_Log: Invasion of Reach_**

**_Name: _****_Tulann_**

**_Date: October 23rd 2221_**

_"This is Talann of the Andorian Imperial Gaurd _ADS Shadow Storm_, we recieved a distress beacon from an Federation colony Reach. They are being invaded by hostile forces calling themselves the Covenant. We have yet to know the fate of the colonists so far but pray we are not too late to save as many as we can. The Imperial Guard will see to it that these creatures pay for the blood of any Andorians they slaughtered. We will fight alongside the Federation if we go to war."_

* * *

**_Log: Covenant Technology_**

**_Name: Darak_**

**_Date: May 13th 2225_**

_"Three weeks after the Battle of the 40 Eridani, the Vulcan Military has taken a devastating hit by the Covenant Invasion fleet but repairs are underway at a possible rate by our allies. However all was not in vein as we required few data files from the enemy ships and its crew. Our scientists have begun analysing their technology, it is quit certain that their technology has almost certain similarities to Earth's. They are as skeptic as we are as it is impossible for species other than the Asgard, Tau'ri and the Forerunners are the only known species to operate them. But there has been a possible theory if such species to learn such understanding to use them over the course of time then they may learn little enough to built ships, weapons and devices such as the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight __technology for capable of traveling through space. I'll have to further analyse them on my next report in hopes of winning this war"_

* * *

**_Log: New Galaxy_**

**_Name: Christina Pember_**

**_Date: August 17th 2369_**

_"After our arrival to the Pegasus Dwarf Galaxy we found one of the greatest discoveries thought to be a myth in human history, Atlantis. Only to learn that it this entire city is a vessel that can travel through space! More incredible discoveries that a group of advanced civilization known as the Lanteans were descendants of the Ancients and seeded this galaxy with sentient life. However they inadvertently created a race that became a greater threat to them and humanity which drove them out of the galaxy in the ancient past. They are called the Wraith, and our gruesome discovery of their use of humans is by feeding on their 'life essence', draining them dry until they're nothing but a corpse. Our first contact with this species did not go well and they now know we are not from around here. Communications are limited as well as supplies we would need at the moment from our home galaxy, some sort of feud between the Federation and the Lucian Alliance, they seem to be more organised into a militaristic nation than the original organization. Nevertheless, the President could only spare us a few ships in this galaxy for support but should be enough. More information about the Wraith on our next report. Chiristina Pember signing off."  
_

* * *

**_Log: classified_**

**_Name: classified_**

**_Date: classified_**

_"This is agent Fire Hound calling to High Foundation science division__, password: Circle. I can not say much details on this log should anyone finds this message or if I'm being monitored, my research on the patient continues on basics medical check ups. What I found is remarkable, the patient's DNA has the remarkable similarities of a species with advance genetics, the original DNA which seems to be artificial given to the patient since birth is slowly being assimilated as the body matures and develops. Psionic activities within the brain appear to be stable but ill need to run further analyses. if my theory is correct this patient may be in fact a member of that race, that have vanished since the War in Heaven. The patient remains unaware of such things as it I believe should be the best interest until future plans are to be made. Fire Hound signing off."__  
_

* * *

**_Log: Business Deal_**

**_Name: _****_Corbin Ferris_**

**_Date: February 22nd 2448_**

_"This is Corbin Ferris contacting to Lucia, our business deals in the Halo Sol system are going smoothly after the event that occurred on Halo Earth they call the Battle of Yggdrasil. We had to use the Jump Gates beyond the edge of Federation space to avoid detection. The mobile weapons they built may be less advanced compared to those in the Milky Way but with a few upgrades and reverse engineering with the technology we bought from the Terminus systems. We may soon have a new legion of advanced mech forces. May take days to reach the nearest Lucian and allied territories but I'm sure the council will approve of our 'catch of the year'. Couldn't have done it without the help of an insect named N'Grath after giving him a reasonable price."  
_


End file.
